Last Rhapsody
by GeorgPrime
Summary: Sekuel kedua dari Fanfic "Another Tales Of Novus" bersetting beberapa tahun setelah kejadian Ozma. Karya ini dibuat: ElwiN.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Ribuan tahun yang lalu, tersebutlah di planet yang bernama Bumi yang dihuni oleh ras yang bernama manusia. Pada saat itu ditemukan sebuah virus yang unik, penemuan itu disebut sebagai penemuan yang luar biasa dan virus itu diketahui bukan buatan manusia. Saat itu berita tersebut disambut dengan gembira karena penemuan ini akan membawa perubahan pada peradaban. Tapi sedikit yang mereka tahu kalau penemuan itu justru membawa kehancuran.

Akhirnya semuanya terjadi. Peradaban manusia hancur dikarenakan virus itu, bahkan semua planet yang berada di tata surya Bima Sakti hancur akibat virus tersebut. Namun kehancuran ini sama sekali tidak menghancurkan manusia yang hidup di koloni lain, tetapi cepat atau lambat merekapun akan mengalami hal yang sama karena virus yang disebarkan sang 'Penghancur' tidaklah sedikit jumlahnya.

Ribuan tahun kemudian, pada akhirnya semua penghuni koloni mengalami perubahan dan manusia sudah punah. Tapi meski sudah punah, manusia masih meiliki 'keturunan' dalam bentuk lain. 'Keturunan' manusia adalah Accretia, Bellato dan Cora. Meski disebut 'keturunan' mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki sifat yang sama dengan manusia, bahkan mereka menganggap kalau mereka merupakan ras yang sudah ada sejak lama, terutama Cora dan Bellato. Kecuali Accretia, karena mereka masih sadar kalau mereka adalah ras yang selamat dari ancaman virus.

Bertahun - tahun sang 'Penghancur' sama sekali tidak terlalu mempedulikan pertempuran ketiga bangsa tersebut, bagi mereka mengamati ketiga bangsa dari jauh sudah lebih dari cukup. Selama bertahun - tahun itu jugalah ketiga bangsa sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada pihak lain yang mengamati mereka dari jauh. Meski Accretia sebenarnya sadar kalau ada 'sesuatu', tapi mereka tidak mempedulikannya.

Sampai saat ini sang 'Penghancur' tidaklah bersembunyi, mereka masih saja terus menghancurkan dan terus menyebarkan terror yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh ras lain di planet yang sudah dihancurkan sang 'Penghancur'. Hingga akhirnya sang 'Penghancur' menarik tali yang membuat ketiga bangsa melakukan pertempuran di planet Novus.

Selama ketiga bangsa berperang di planet Novus dalam memperebutkan bahan tambang, mereka sama sekali belum menyadari kalau itu semua adalah intrik sang 'Penghancur'. Pada akhirnya ketika Ozma berhasil dimusnahkan Raxion dan kawan-kawan, dan baik Empire, Union, maupun Alliance meninggalkan Novus yang membuat Arcadia menjadi penguasa tunggal di Novus dengan bentuk United, saat itulah sang 'Penghancur' mulai terlihat pergerakannya.

Penduduk Arcadia serta Raxion yang hidup dengan kelompok Bellato nomaden akhirnya hidup dalam tenang dan damai, tapi mereka tidak mengetahui kalau diatas mereka masih ada bahaya yang mengincarnya, kisah inipun dimulai.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : THE DAY LIFE

3 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian Ozma, meski Arcadia menjadi penguasa tunggal Novus bukan berarti semuanya bergabung dengan Arcadia. Ada juga beberapa yang membentuk fraksi atau kelompok sendiri. Meski begitu mereka sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak ada yang berminat untuk memulai perang lagi. Koloni-koloni kosong yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan oleh ketiga bangsa itu dimanfaatkan oleh Arcadia sebagai tempat tinggal baru. Karena sudah bertekad membuang perbedaan, semua sistem dikoloni dirombak ulang. Sekarang semua orang bisa saling mengunjungi koloni-koloni dengan menggunakan portal, bahkan Guard Tower pun sudah diubah oleh para Specialist sehingga hanya menargetkan monster saja.

Setelah Ozma musnah, semua mineral di tambang Crag menghilang, mengingat tertulis dibuku yang ditemukan dikuil tua itu, dimana semua mineral itu adalah perwujudan dari aura Ozma, maka hal ini tidak terlalu mengherankan. Meski sudah kosong tambang Crag tidak ditutup, orang-orang masih bebas untuk pergi disana, beberapa orang menggunakannya sebagai tempat refreshing, ada juga yang bernostalgia ditempat itu, tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekati tambang tengah, sesuai perintah Master bahwa tambang tengah tidak boleh didekati dan sudah disegel. Walau sudah disegel, aura aneh yang keluar dari tambang tengah masih saja bisa dirasakan, untungnya sampai sekarang masih belum memberikan efek apapun. Yang jadi misteri adalah sampai saat ini tidak diketahui bagaimana keadaan ketiga chip itu. Sejak musnahnya Ozma, ketiga chip yang harusnya berada diatas tambang tengah mendadak hilang tanpa bekas. Semua orang sudah berusaha untuk mencari ketiga chip itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada jejaknya.

Koloni Bellato, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang koloni khusus Bellato lagi karena ada juga Cora dan Accretia yang tinggal disana. Nampaknya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa melihat campuran bangsa hidup disatu koloni. Semua orang berusaha mempelajari bahasa bangsa lain supaya hubungan mereka semakin akrab, tentu saja sebelumnya dibantu dengan Talk Jade. Miriam masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya dikoloni tersebut, awalnya ibunya masih sedikit kesal karena dianggap pembelot dan harus tinggal bersama dengan bangsa lain, namun lama-lama diapun mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Beberapa orang juga awalnya merasa tidak enak untuk tinggal bersama, mengingat dulunya mereka terus berperang, tapi mereka harus membuang perasaan seperti itu karena sekarang sudah damai, para Master juga sudah mengatakan jika memang ingin hidup damai lupakan semua perselisihan yang dulu.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah, Miriam sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Sebelum pergi dia pamit pada orang tuanya "Ayah, Ibu, aku ke tempat Vinze dulu yah. Mungkin pulangnya agak malam." Ibunya bergegas menghampirinya sambil membawa bungkusan kecil berkata "Tunggu Miriam, ini bawa sedikit makanan. Tidak baik mengunjungi tempat orang dengan tangan kosong. Hati-hati dijalan yah." Miriam menerima bungkusan itu lalu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Ibunya menatap dia pergi beberapa saat lalu berkata pada suaminya "Pemuda yang bernama Vinze itu benar-benar baik yah, dia juga tampan dan sopan. Jangan-jangan dia suka dengan putri kita." Ayah Miriam yang sedari tadi disamping istrinya membalas "Kalau dia memang menyukai putri kita, aku tidak melarangnya. Sekarang ini sudah banyak pernikahan campur, jadi hal ini sudah tidak terlalu mengherankan." Istrinya mengangguk berkata "Memang benar, padahal awalnya semua masih agak canggung dengan semua ini, tapi cepat sekali sudah terbiasa yah." Dia nampak berpikir sedikit lalu berkata lagi "Tapi yang aku herankan ada 1 lagi, Accretia yang waktu itu..." Suaminya yang mendengar itu langsung membalas "Maksudmu Raxion, kenapa dengannya?" Istrinya menggeleng sedikit berkata "Ah… tidak. Aku Cuma heran sampai sekarang sepertinya dia tidak kelihatan lagi." Suaminya menatapnya berkata "Bukankah Miriam bilang kalau dia sedang pergi mencari Bellato nomaden? Berarti sampai sekarangpun dia belum kembali yah?" Istrinya juga sedikit bingung menjawab "Mungkin saja. Atau bisa saja dia sekarang tinggal disana"

Miriam berjalan dengan langkah ringan, didalam koloni keadaan sudah benar-benar berubah. Beberapa tempat yang biasanya hanya ditempati pedagang Bellato saja, sekarang muncul juga pedagang Cora dan Accretia. Karena sudah melupakan peperangan, semua orang menampakkan wajah yang bahagia, aura santai juga terasa dikoloni. Ketika berjalan kearah portal mendadak Miriam mendengar ada yang memanggilnya "Kak Miriam!" Miriam membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, rupanya Feena dan Schlafe, nampaknya mereka sedang berjalan-jalan melihat barang dagangan. Mereka berjalan mendekati Miriam, Miriam menyapa mereka "Siang Feena, siang Schlafe." Feena membalasnya dengan senyum "Siang juga kak Miriam." Sedangkan Schlafe sedikit membungkuk memberi salam "Siang kak Miriam". Miriam melihat ke kiri dan kanan, lalu dia bertanya pada Feena "Kok kalian sendirian? Mana EL Lupin?" Feena menjawab "Paman Lupin awalnya mengajak kami untuk memilih hadiah, karena sebentar lagi katanya kak Friska ulang tahun. Karena masing-masing ingin memberikan kejutan makanya kami pisah sebentar untuk memilih hadiah." Miriam sedikit mengangguk lalu berkata "Ow, sebentar lagi Friska ulang tahun yah, berarti saya juga harus menyiapkan hadiah nih. Kalau begitu apa yang kalian beli?" Feena menunjukkan barangnya, sebuah jam tangan dengan desain unik untuk wanita, sedangkan Schlafe juga menunjukkan barangnya, sebuah dompet wanita. Melihat itu Miriam tersenyum menjawab "Bagus juga." Feena dan Schlafe tersenyum bangga.

Lalu terdengar ada yang memanggil mereka "Feena! Schlafe!" Mereka menoleh, rupanya El Lupin yang memanggilnya, dia juga membawa sebuah kantong yang nampaknya berisi hadiah. Feena berbalik lalu berkata "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu yah kak Miriam." Schlafe juga berpamitan dengan Miriam "Kami permisi yah, kak Miriam." Miriam membalas mereka "Baiklah, hati-hati yah." Lalu mereka berdua berlari ke El Lupin. Sejak pertempuran terakhir, hubungan Miriam dengan penduduk Arcadia yang tinggal di koloni Bellato semakin dalam, terkadang dia bertemu dengan beberapa orang dan semakin akrab. Seperti Ichi dan Stars yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di koloni Bellato adalah tetangga Miriam, sekarang anak mereka bertambah 1.

Miriam memasuki portal, lalu dia memilih tujuannya yaitu koloni Cora. Memasuki koloni Cora. Suasana di koloni tersebut tidak begitu berbeda dengan koloni Bellato, banyak pedagang-pedagang baru yang berjualan seperti halnya di koloni Bellato, perkawinan campur pun juga bisa terlihat disini. Miriam berjalan ke tempat tinggal Vinze, dia juga menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sambil lewat. Sesampainya di tempat tinggal Vinze, dia mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara yang membalas "Masuk." Pintunya bergeser kekiri dan Miriam melangkah masuk. Tempat tinggal Vinze seperti halnya tempat tinggal biasa, hanya saja terdapat banyak bahan-bahan dan hasil penelitian, selain itu juga nampak banyak berkas-berkas. Meski begitu semuanya tersusun rapi, jadi tidak tampak berantakkan. Vinze nampaknya sedang mencatat sesuatu didepan sebuah tanki besar, tanki itu nampaknya berisi anak Flem yang sedang tidur.

Melihat yang masuk adalah Miriam, Vinze langsung meletakkan catatannya dan menyambutnya "Hallo Miriam, lama tidak ketemu nih. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Miriam menjawabnya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya "Baik kok, ini ada pemberian ibuku." Vinze menerimanya dan meletakkan diatas meja, dibukanya bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya. Kue pai khas Bellato "Wow, kayaknya enak nih, kebetulan juga aku agak lapar. Ayo kita makan sama-sama, aku ambil minuman dulu." Ujarnya sambil menarik kursi untuk Miriam, lalu ke ruangan sebelah untuk mengambil minuman. Lalu merekapun makan sambil berbincang sedikit, Vinze bertanya "Ngomong-ngomong apa ada kabar dari Raxion?" Miriam minum sedikit lalu menggeleng kepalanya "Tidak ada sama sekali, kemarin saya ke koloni Accretia untuk melihat-lihat, saya bertemu dengan Rihou dan Qirin. Mereka baru pulang berlatih dari luar koloni, jadi saya bertanya apa mereka melihat Raxion dan mereka tidak melihatnya." Vinze menelan pienya lalu berkata "Hm… apa dia masih tinggal di pemukiman Bellato itu yah? Lagian katanya mereka hidup berpindah-pindah."

Pintu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, nampak kakek Vinze, Suiwen, masuk sambil membawa beberapa buku dan berkata "Vinze, ini buku yang kemarin kamu cari bukan…?" Belum dia selesai berbicara, dilihatnya ada Miriam lalu berkata "Oh nak Miriam, lama tidak jumpa yah." Miriam berdiri lalu membungkuk sedikit menyapa Suiwen "Siang kakek Suiwen. Kebetulan kami sedang makan, mau ikutan?" Suiwen menjawab dengan nada menggoda "Hohoho… tidak apa-apa, kalian makanlah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu sepasang burung yang sedang jatuh cinta." Mendengar kata-kata itu muka Miriam mendadak memerah, sedangkan Vinze yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan minumannya dan sedikit terbatuk, dengan sedikit salah tingkah dia berkata "Kakek, apa yang kakek katakan?" Suiwen tertawa terbahak-bahak "Hahaha… Anak muda memang enak yah, setiap saat selalu musim semi." Vinze lalu membersihkan mulutnya dan berkata pada Miriam "Ayo deh, kita ke pelelangan. Ada sesuatu yang mau kujual." Miriam yang mukanya masih agak merah mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan ke pintu.

Tapi sebelum melangkah keluar Suiwen tiba-tiba memanggilnya "Oh ya Vinze, ini ada barang untukmu tadi. Tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang dari Federasi Pengantar Barang, katanya barangya dialamatkan untukmu, jadi kuambil saja sekalian." Suiwen memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil padanya, Vinze menerimanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih "Ok, thanks yah kek." Lalu dia dan Miriam berjalan keluar. Federasi Pengantar Barang adalah bangsa Bellato yang bertugas melakukan pengiriman barang, seperti tukang pos, baik dalam koloni maupun diluar koloni. Mereka mengirimkan barang kemana saja asalkan tempatnya jelas, bahkan ke Ether sekalipun. Federasi ini berdiri sendiri dan tidak terikat dengan Arcadia, jadi hasil yang mereka dapatkan adalah murni milik sendiri. Selain itu mereka jugalah yang paling sering mengelilingi Novus

Setelah agak menjauh, Vinze berkata "Maaf dengan sikap kakekku tadi. Dia terkadang memang agak aneh." Miriam sedikit menggeleng membalasnya "Tidak apa-apa kok, menurut saya kakekmu menyenangkan. Coba keluarga saya juga begitu" Vinze tersenyum sedikit menjawab "Keluargamu juga menyenangkan kok, waktu itu aku juga pernah ketempat tinggalmu bukan? Mereka menyambutku dengan baik, apalagi ayahmu itu, berbicara dengannya sangat menyenangkan. Masakan ibumu juga enak semua." Miriam berkata dengan sedikit malu "Sebenarnya sekarang ini saya juga sedang belajar memasak, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu bagus." Vinze yang mendengar itu menyemangatinya "Oh ya, berarti kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya nih. Kalau kamu berusaha kamu pasti bisa." Miriam tersenyum bahagia menjawab "Terima kasih, kapan-kapan saya bawa deh." Lalu dia berkata dengan suara kecil yang nyaris tidak terdengar "Sebenarnya saya belajar memasak juga untukmu kok." Vinze yang tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu kecil bertanya "Ya? Kamu bilang apa?" Tentu saja Miriam sedikit malu untuk menjawab, dia berkelit berkata "Aku cuma bilang kasihan yah Raxion, diakan tidak punya mulut jadi tidak bisa mencoba masakan ibu." Mendengar itu Vinze tertawa sedikit berkata "Benar juga yah, agak kasihan juga nih." Miriam hanya tersenyum, dalam hatinya berkata 'Dasar Miriam bodoh…. Padahal tadikan kesempatan bagus.'

Mereka sampai di portal, lalu Vinze mengakses tujuan ke Istana Haram. Sesampainya disana nampaklah pemandangan yang luar biasa, jika sebelumnya Istana Haram hanya dipenuhi oleh Cora, maka semua bangsa memadati daerah itu untuk melihat mesin lelang dan juga melakukan pertukaran barang, sama halnya dengan Armory 213 dan Benteng Solus. Vinze mengajak Miriam ke salah satu mesin lelang, didepan mesin lelang itu Vinze tombol yang bertuliskan 'Penjualan' lalu keluarlah sebuah layar kecil, dilayar itu biasanya berisi barang apa yang sudah dimasukkan di mesin tersebut beserta harganya. Vinze mengamati layar tersebut dan melihat kalau barang yang diletakkannya 2 hari yang lalu, yaitu sebuah Favor Talic dan sebuah Cincin penambah kekuatan serangan 15% milik bangsa Bellato belum terjual. Selain mengubah portal, Specialist juga berusaha mengubah mesin lelang di tiap-tiap tempat. Jika biasanya barang bangsa lain bisa dijual dengan memakai mata uang milik bangsa sendiri, maka mereka mengubahnya menjadi bisa memakai mata uang bangsa yang bersangkutan.

Melihat hal itu dia menekan tombol 'Pengubahan Harga' dan muncul layar baru yang meminta dia memasukkan sejumlah angka. Setelah selesai dia menekan tombol 'Ok', layar baru keluar dan memberitahu kalau perubahan harga sudah dilakukan. Lalu dia kembali menekan tombol 'Memasukkan Barang', panel besar didepannya terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah lubang. Vinze merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Force Reaver, melihat itu Miriam bertanya "Apa itu?" Vinze menjelaskan "Force Reaver Elite Air, Kemarin aku salah menggabungkan 2 Force Reaver Basic dan Expert, jadinya bukan Force yang kuinginkan. Karena tidak terpakai jadi aku berpikir untuk melelangnya." Miriam mengangguk menjawab "Ow…"

Vinze menjatuhkan Force Reaver ke lubang tadi, lalu pintu panel itu menutup dan mesin lelang mulai menganalisa barang tersebut. Kemudian keluar layar yang bertuliskan "Anda meletakkan sebuah Force Reaver, mata uang apa yang ingin anda pakai?" Dibawahnya terdapat 2 pilihan, Bellato dan Cora. Vinze memilih keduanya lalu menekan 'Ok' Layar tersebut menutup dan keluar layar baru yang meminta Vinze memasukkan harga Force Reaver itu, Vinze menekan beberapa angka lalu menekan tombol 'Ok' Keluar sebuah layar lagi yang memberitahukan barang sudah diletakkan di daftar lelang dan jangka waktu pelelangannya adalah 5 hari.

Menu pilihan kembali ke awal, kali ini Vinze memilih tombol 'Pembelian'. Keluar layar kosong dihadapannya, lalu dia memilih kategorinya, yaitu Senjata, Tongkat, dan ranknya Elite. Kemudian layar itu menampilkan semua daftar tongkat Elite, diamatinya satu persatu dan akhirnya dia mendapati apa yang dicarinya. Sambil tetap menatap ke layar itu dia berkata pada Miriam "Coba lihat nih, Strong Intense Hora Staff, harganya cuma 3.000.000 Disena lho." Miriam mengamati barang yang dimaksud Vinze, lalu dia melihat ke kanan daftar tersebut dan melihat slot yang dimiliki tongkat itu cuma 3. Dia menatap Vinze berkata "Slotnya cuma 3, apa kamu yakin ingin membelinya?" Vinze mengangguk berkata "Tidak masalah, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jumlah slotnya. Sudah lama aku ingin Strong Intense Hora Staff, hanya saja sampai kemarin harganya masih mahal-mahal. Kemarin ada yang jual 2 slot harganya sampai 5.000.000 Disena."

Vinze melihat ke samping dan bertanya pada Miriam "Apa kamu tidak mau beli senjata Hora? Kurasa kamu sudah pantas memakainya sekarang" Miriam menggeleng kepalanya menjawab "Beberapa hari yang lalu Friska memberikan Intense Hora Bow miliknya yang dulu. Dia bilang sudah tidak ingin memakainya lagi, dia cuma ingin hidup damai bersama El Lupin sambil membesarkan Feena dan Schlafe." Vinze hanya mengangguk berkata "Ow..", lalu dia menekan tombol disamping daftar barang itu, keluar layar yang menanyakan apakah ini barang yang diinginkannya. Vinze menekan tombol 'Ya', sebuah panel kecil disampingnya terbuka dan keluar layar baru lagi yang meminta dia memasukkan jumlah uang yang dimaksud. Dirogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang 3.000.000 Disena dan memasukkannya. Setelah mesin itu memeriksanya, sekali lagi panel besar tadi terbuka dan keluarlah tongkat Strong Intense Hora Staff tadi. Setelah mencabutnya pintu panel itu kembali menutup.

Vinze mengamatinya sebentar lalu berbalik menghadap Miriam berkata "Ayo kita pergi, ada seseorang yang ingin kukunjungi." Miriam mengangguk lalu mengikuti Vinze berjalan ke portal. Vinze mengakses portal tujuan ke koloni Accretia, kemudian mereka diteleport ke koloni tersebut. Sesampainya disana Miriam berkata "Untung mereka sudah memasang pendingin yah." Vinze mengangguk tanda setuju. Karena Accretia adalah bagsa cyborg, mereka bisa mengatur suhu tubuh mereka dan tidak pernah kedinginan ataupun kepanasan, mengingat sekitar koloni ini adalah gurun. Tapi ketika Arcadia menduduki koloni ini, tentunya mereka berpikir bangsa lain mungkin tidak akan bisa tahan dengan suhu disini. Karena itulah akhirnya pendingin dipasang supaya Cora dan Bellato tidak kepanasan dan merasa nyaman di koloni itu.

Vinze mengajak Miriam berjalan menuju ke lantai 2 koloni. Dekat portal masuk koloni, terdapat sebuah toko. Sambil berjalan ketoko itu, Miriam bertanya "Kenapa kita ke toko itu?" "Awalnya toko itu kosong, tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu ada 2 orang Specialist Accretia, Battle Leader dan Scientist, yang memakai toko tersebut untuk membuka jasa memasukkan Talic ke senjata, menggabungkan senjata atau membuat senjata dan perlengkapan. Hebatnya mereka jarang gagal." Jelas Vinze. Miriam dapat melihatnya seorang Accretia yang nampaknya sedang menempa Hora Sword. Vinze menyapanya "Oi ReefQee!" Yang dipanggil menoleh, ketika dilihatnya yang memanggilnya adalah Vinze, dia meletakkan Hora Swordnya dan menyambutnya "Hei Vinze, apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan tongkatmu yang sudah kumasukkan Chaos Talic minggu lalu?" Vinze membalasnya dengan nyengir sedikit "Yup, hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Berkat itu serangan forceku naik sedikit sewaktu melawan Calliana di Ether 3 hari yang lalu." ReefQee tertawa sedikit, dia melihat Miriam, yang membungkuk memberi salam, dan bertanya dengan nada menggoda "Jadi sekarang kamu membawa cewekmu untuk 'ditempa' yah?" Miriam yang mendengar itu wajahnya memerah, sedangkan Vinze berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya "Oh ya dimana Kundza?" ReefQee menjelaskan "Aku memintanya membeli beberapa bahan dari 'suplier' kami. Ada orderan yang meminta membuat perisai Bellato dan kami kehabisan baham, sejak Persatuan ini berdiri orderan kami semakin banyak."

Setelah beberapa saat, ReefQee bertanya "Jadi ada apa hari ini datang?" Vinze mengeluarkan tongkat tadi dan menyerahkan padanya sambil berkata "Bisakah kamu menempanya? Penuhin saja slotnya tidak masalah." ReefQee memeriksa tongkat itu beberapa saat, lalu dia menatap Vinze berkata "Tidak masalah. Kamu ingin dimasukkan apa kedalamnya?" Vinze menjawab "Yah seperti biasanya, Iggnorant Talic." ReefQee mengangguk "Baiklah, ditambah batu-batu Gem, maka biayanya 4.000.000 Disena yah. Harga spesial untukmu lho. Datanglah 30 menit lagi." Vinze mengangguk tanda setuju. ReefQee membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke tokonya, dia mulai mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi bahan-bahan. Vinze menatap Miriam berkata "Ayo kita jalan-jalan saja dulu." Miriam mengangguk, sebenarnya dia juga agak penasaran dengan kerja para Specialist, tapi dia ingin jalan-jalan berdua dengan Vinze.

Mereka turun ke lantai 1 koloni, kali ini Miriam memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Vinze selagi mereka berjalan berkeliling koloni sambil lihat-lihat, tapi dia masih saja tidak berani melakukan hal itu. Melihat gelagat Miriam yang agak aneh, Vinze mendekati dia dan bertanya "Ada apa denganmu?" Karena muka mereka tiba-tiba berhadapan dan dekat, Miriam jadi sedikit gugup. Untuk menyembunyikannya Miriam memulai pembicaraan "Oh ya, paket yang kamu terima tadi pagi. Itu dari siapa yah?" Vinze tiba-tiba disadarkan berkata "Oh ya, tadi belum lihat siapa pengirimnya." Dia merogoh kantongnya, sedangkan Miriam memalingkan wajahnya dan memegang dadanya, dalam hati dia berkata 'Hampir saja jantungku copot.'

Tiba-tiba Vinze berteriak kecil, kontan Miriam kaget dan bertanya "Kenapa?" Vinze menunjukkan nama pada paket itu, disana tertulis nama Raxion. Melihat itu Miriam berkata pada Vinze "Ayo cepat buka." Ketika paket itu dibuka, didalamnya terdapat sebuah mesin kecil. Mesin itu sebesar telapak tangan, dipermukaan atasnya terdapat sebuah layar kecil dan beberapa tombol dibawahnya. Vinze yang melihatnya menyadari apa alat itu "Inikan surat video." Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu mencari tempat yang agak sepi. Setelah itu Vinze menekan tombol yang bertuliskan 'Play', keluar gambar hologram Raxion setengah tubuh.

Hologram itu mulai berbicara "Apa kabar Vinze, Miriam? Lama tidak jumpa yah. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengirimkan surat, tapi tempat tinggal yang dulu itu sama sekali tidak dilewati Federasi Pengantar Barang. Aku mengirimkan surat ini untuk bertanya apakah kalian ingin mengunjungiku? Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mempertemukan kalian pada penghuni Bellato disini, tetapi karena sering berpindah aku jadi agak susah untuk memberitahukan kalian lokasi kami. Sekarang ini kami sedang di Sheba Rowland dan sepertinya Horad berencana untuk tinggal lebih lama disini, katanya daerah ini lebih banyak monsternya jadi mereka bisa mengumpulkan persediaan mereka selama disini. Mendengar itu tentu saja aku berpikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengajak kalian kesini untuk bertemu dengan yang lain. Begitu melihat ada anggota Federasi Pengantar Barang yang lewat, aku segera membuat video ini. Aku juga sudah menyertai peta didalamnya, jika kalian berangkat dari ketempat kalian kurasa akan memakan waktu 3 hari untuk sampai. Ok deh, kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan kita nanti yah. Salam untuk keluarga kalian."

Setelah selesai hologram itu mati. Vinze dan Miriam berpandangan sebentar, lalu Vinze memulai pembicaraan "Aku tak menyangka sekarang ini dia sedekat ini. Kita bisa berangkat secepatnya nih." Miriam mengangguk, lalu berkata "Coba di cek dulu peta yang dimaksud Raxion tadi." Vinze menekan tombol lain yang bertuliskan 'Etc', keluarlah sebuah peta hologram yang sudah ditandai. Vinze mengamati peta itu beberapa saat. Bintik menyala yang ada dipeta itu adalah tanda keberadaan Raxion sekarang, nampaknya perjalanan 3 hari yang dibilang Raxion adalah benar. Meski nampak dekat, bintik itu berada agak tengah di Sheba Rowland. Setelah mengerti Vinze mematikan peta, lalu berkata pada Miriam "Sebaiknya kita berangkat besok, jika terlalu lama aku takut mereka akan pindah lagi." Miriam mengangguk sedikit tanda setuju, sambil melihat jam tangannya dia berkata pada Vinze "Sudah waktunya, kita bisa mengambil tongkatmu. Sekalian kita bisa membeli beberapa perlengkapan."

Setelah menyimpan alat tadi, mereka sekali lagi berjalan ke toko ReefQee. Sesampainya disana, ReefQee yang melihat mereka langsung menyambut mereka berkata "Pas sekali, nih tongkatmu sudah jadi." Vinze mengambil tongkatnya dan memeriksanya sebentar. Nampaknya dia puas dengan hasil kerja ReefQee, dia keluarkannya uang 4.000.000 Disena dan dibayarnya ReefQee. ReefQee sambil menerima uang itu berkata "Terima kasih." Vinze menyimpan tongkatnya membalasnya "Oh ya, nampaknya aku akan keluar beberapa hari ini. Apa ada titipan?" ReefQee berpikir sebentar, dia menjetikkan jarinya berkata "Kalau bisa bawakan pelanggan deh." Vinze tertawa berkata "Ok. Nanti akan kubawakan pelanggan yang banyak."

Sehabis berpamitan mereka mengelilingi beberapa toko untuk membeli perlengkapan. Karena tidak tahu apa yang akan menghadang mereka selama perjalanan, jadi mereka menyiapkan beberapa obat-obatan dan sedikit makanan. Miriam juga membeli beberapa anak panah berelemen, sedangkan Vinze memperbanyak suplai Force Potionnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa beberapa gulungan teleport, meski tahu kalau terlalu jauh dari koloni gulungan itu tidak akan berfungsi, mereka menyiapkan beberapa untuk jaga-jaga.

Dirasa keperluannya cukup, mereka kembali ke koloni Cora. Sebenarnya Vinze ingin mengantar Miriam kembali dulu, tapi Miriam menolaknya dengan alasan barangnya sedikit sedangkan barang Vinze lebih banyak. Sampai di tempat tinggal Vinze, dia menatap Miriam berkata "Kalau begitu besok siang kita berangkat. Aku akan ke tempatmu untuk menjemputmu." Miriam membalasnya berkata "Baiklah. Selamat malam." Vinze mengangguk membalasnya sambil tersenyum "Selamat malam, mimpi indah yah."

Sesampainya dirumah, Miriam mencari orang tuanya untuk berpamitan "Ayah, ibu. Besok saya mau keluar bareng Vinze untuk mencari Raxion." Ayahnya yang mendengar itu bertanya padanya "Bukannya Raxion sekarang hidup dengan Bellato nomaden dan mereka selalu berpindah-pindah? Bagaimana caranya kalian mencarinya?" Miriam menjelaskan tetang surat video yang diterima Vinze tadi, setelah selesai ibunya bertanya "Kalau memang begitu apa kamu sudah membeli semua keperluanmu?" Miriam mengangguk membalas "Tadi aku sudah belanja semua keperluan dengan Vinze kok. Jadi tidak usah kawathir." Ayahnya yang melihat putrinya begitu semangat berkata "Sebaiknya kamu sekarang kamu siapkan semuanya dan istirahatlah." Miriam yang mendengar itu segera kekamarnya dan menyimpan semua barang-barangnya ke tas, setelah dirasa cukup dia mandi dan langsung beristirahat. Sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam hatinya berkata 'Besok bertualang berdua dengan Vinze nih, terima kasih yah Raxion.' Akhirnya dia tertidur, kecapekan karena terlalu gembira.

Sementara itu Raxion yang di perkemahan Bellato nomaden celingak-celinguk sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipis kirinya karena merasa dibicarakan oleh seseorang.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : FALLING STAR

Esok paginya, Vinze bangun dan mandi. Lalu dia menyiapkan perlengkapannya, setelah semua masuk terakhir diambilnya surat video itu, sekali lagi dia menekan tombol 'Etc' dan mengamati peta. Agak lama dia memperhatikannya, lalu dia mematikan alat tersebut dan dimasukkan ke kantongnya. Dibawanya tas dan tongkat ke ruang tamu, nampak kakeknya sedang menyiapkan makanan. Melihat Vinze, Suiwen menyapanya sambil senyum "Pagi, sebaiknya kamu makan dulu." Vinze mengangguk, diambilnya kursi dan duduk. Setelah mengamati sebentar makanan yang disiapkan, dia mengambil dan memakannya. Suiwen menuangkan minuman dan memberikannya, sambil mengunyah Vinze berkata "Terima kasih." Suiwen duduk disampingnya bertanya "Kira-kira berapa lama kamu akan disana?" Vinze meminum sedikit untuk membantu menelan makanannya, lalu dia menjawab "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa paling lama seminggu."

Setelah kenyang, Vinze memanggul tasnya dan mengambil tongkatnya. Suiwen memberinya sebuah buku bersampul kucel, Vinze menatap buku itu sebentar lalu bertanya "Inikan…?" Suiwen mengangguk "Buku harian ayahmu. Selama ini aku menyimpannya supaya kamu tidak membaca tentang Utopia itu, karena sudah ketahuan jadi kupikir untuk meyerahkannya padamu, tapi aku selalu kelupaan. Aku yakin masih banyak yang ingin kamu ketahui tentang ayahmu bukan?" Vinze menerima buku itu, dibukanya sebentar lalu disimpan buku tersebut ke tas pinggang. Suiwen sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku lagi berkata "Sebaiknya kamu tiru kebiasaan ayahmu, dia selalu membawa buku kosong ketika melakukan perjalanan, jadi dia bisa mencatat semua hal yang penting." Buku itu bersampul putih, Vinze menerima buku itu dan melihat masih bersih dan tidak ditulis apa-apa. Sambil menyimpan buku itu Vinze berkata "Terima kasih kek." Suiwen tersenyum membalasnya "Hati-hati dijalan yah. Ingat kalau ada masalah panggil Animusmu, mereka adalah temanmu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Raxion."

Vinze berjalan keluar dari tempat tinggalnya ke portal. Lalu dia mengakses pilihan koloni Bellato. Sesampainya disana dia langsung berjalan ke tempat tinggal Miriam. Sewaktu Vinze meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, Miriam belum bangun sama sekali. Ibunya yang melihat jam berteriak kecil ke kamarnya "Miriam, bukankah kamu janjian dengan Vinze berangkat siang? Sekarang sudah hampir siang lho." Mendengar itu Miriam bangung, tapi masih setengah ngantuk dan mengucek-kucek matanya. Dilihatnya jam dimeja sebelahnya, spontan dia berteriak "KYA!" Langsung dia berlari kekamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat, disambarnya baju dan perlengkapan yang sudah disiapkannya dan langsung dipakainya. Diambilnya tas dan Hora Bow yang sudah disiapkan semalam, dan setengah berlari ke ruang makan. Setengah berteriak dia mengucapkan salam pada orang tuanya "Pagi bu, pagi yah." Ayahnya mengerutkan kening menatapnya berkata "Sebenarnya sekarang ini hampir siangkan?" Ibunya sambil tersenyum berkata "Makan dulu, biar kurapikan rambutmu." Sambil makan Miriam mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan diketuk. Ayahnya kedepan untuk melihat siapa, begitu tahu yang mengetuknya adalah Vinze dia membukakan pintunya. Vinze mengucapkan salam "Siang pak." Ayah Miriam tersenyum membalasnya "Siang Vinze, Miriam sedang bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi selesai kok, kamu masuk saja dulu." Vinze menolaknya berkata "Tidak apa-apa, aku tunggu saja disini." Ayah Miriam membalikkan badannya setengah berteriak dia berkata "Miriam, Vinze sudah datang lho." Miriam yang mendengar itu menelan makanannya dan minum sedikit. Lalu dia berpamitan dengan ibunya dan memanggul tas serta busurnya. Dia berlari kedepan dan mencium pipi ayahnya sambil pamitan, Vinze juga berpamitan dengan Ayahnya. Sewaktu berjalan ke portal, Vinze melihat Miriam yang masih terengah-rengah bertanya "Apa aku terlalu cepat dari jadwal?" Miriam menggeleng sedikit, diatur nafasnya berkata "Tidak kok, saya yang kesiangan. Semalam kelupaan untuk mengatur alaram."

Sesampainya di portal, mereka mengakses tujuan ke tambang Crag. Mengikuti Raxion sebelumnya, mereka berjalan ke selatan. Sesampainya di Dataran Tinggi Chilly, mereka bergerak ke timur. Sejauh ini perjalanan mereka cukup mulus, meski ada monster itu bukan halangan bagi mereka. Selama ini kemampuan mereka sudah bertambah, Vinze berhasil menaikkan kekuatan Animusnya menjadi AMY Grade, sedangkan Miriam kemampuannya juga semakin baik dalam memasang jebakan, meski begitu kecorobohan Miriam tidak terlalu berkurang. Ketika malam tiba, mereka memutuskan untuk berkemah karena terlalu berbahaya untuk bergerak di malam hari dan mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi.

Miriam membentangkan kasurnya, Vinze mulai memasak daging kering yang sudah disiapkannya semalam. Setelah matang mereka makan bersama-sama, Miriam tertawa kecil. Vinze yang melihatnya heran bertanya "Kenapa kamu?" Miriam menggeleng sedikit menjawab "Ah tidak, saya cuma ingat pertemuan pertama kita. Waktu itu saya dikejar Hobo dan sampai pingsan, kalianlah yang menolong saya." Vinze mengangguk berkata "Benar juga yah, rasanya sudah lama sejak kejadian itu. Malam itu kita juga sama seperti ini, berkemah dan mengelilingi api. Sayang hanya kurang Raxion sekarang ini." Miriam sedikit menunduk berkata "Saya benar-benar bersyukur ada kejadian itu. Berkat itu kita bisa berkumpul dan akrab, menemukan Arcadia, melawan Ozma. Bagi saya itu semua adalah kenangan yang indah." Vinze menatapnya berkata "Kamu benar, kalau diingat-ingat semua itu sudah lama yah."

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Vinze beristirahat sambil membaca buku harian ayahnya. Miriam yang melihat itu bertanya "Buku apa itu?" "Buku harian ayahku, tadi kakek menyerahkannya padaku. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat, biar kujaga apinya sebentar." Miriam sambil memeluk kakinya berkata "Tidak apa-apa, aku masih belum ngantuk.", sebenarnya dia ingin berbincang lebih lama dengan Vinze, tapi dia tidak tahu topik apa yang harus dibicarakannya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan masuk kekasurnya, dalam hatinya berkata 'Besok malam kami pasti bisa berbincang-bincang lama, pasti.' Lalu diapun tidur karena kecapaian, sedangkan Vinze sambil membaca sedikit menatapnya. Melihat wajah imut Miriam yang tidur, dia berkata dalam hati 'Baik bangun maupun tidur wajahnya benar-benar imut, kenapa yah kadang-kadang aku merasa ingin terus disampingnya? Jangan-jangan aku juga suka padanya?' Dia menggeleng kepalanya, lalu dilanjut membaca bukunya, hanya saja betul-betul tidak bisa berkosentrasi. Akhirnya dia juga menyerah, dimasukkan bukunya ketas dan ditambahnya kayu keapi, lalu diapun masuk kekasurnya tidur.

Tidak jauh dari Novus dekat planet Wells, keadaan galaksi nampak tenang. Tiba-tiba galaksi seolah-olah tertarik ruangannya, lalu membentuk sebuah corong. Corong itu bersinar terang, didalamnya keluar sebuah pesawat luar angkasa. Pesawat itu tidak begitu besar juga tidak begitu kecil, nampaknya itu pesawat yang mampu menampung sekitar 10-15 orang. Dibadan pesawat itu terdapat sebuah lambang yang unik, berbentuk seperti seekor serangga berwarna hitam dengan warna latarnya biru. Setelah keluar dari lorong cahaya itu, pesawat itu berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi menjauhi lorong tersebut, meski begitu lorong tersebut belum hilang dan masih bercahaya.

Dalam anjungan, nampak seorang Accretia yang duduk disebuah kursi, yang sepertinya diperuntukkan untuk kapten pesawat. Didepannya berdiri Accretia lain yang memegang kemudi pesawat, disamping kiri dan kanannya masing-masing duduk 2 Accretia lain yang mengamati monitor kecil dihadapan mereka. Salah seorang Accretia dikirinya sambil melihat monitor berkata "Master Jaroocce, kita sudah jauh dari Jembatan Angkasa (Space Bridge)." Jaroocce, Accretia yang duduk dikursi kapten tadi, mengagguk, lalu dia melihat ke kanan dan bertanya pada Accretia yang sedang memantau radar "Apakah ada tanda-tanda pengejar?" Accretia itu mengamati radar, lalu menjawab "Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda dari mereka. Mungkin sudah kehilangan kita." Jaroocce berkata dengan nada memerintah "Jangan lepas dari radar, tetap awasi dengan baik." "Siap!"

Pintu belakang Jaroocce terbuka, masuk seorang Accretia. Jaroocce memutar kursinya menghadap Accretia itu bertanya "Bagaimana keadaannya, Inot?" Accretia yang dipanggil Inot itu menjawab "Dia sedang tidur. Padahal waktu itu kita menemukannya dalam keadaan tertidur, masa sampai sekarang masih bisa ngantuk?" Jaroocce menjawab dengan suara berat "Mungkin karena belum terlalu lama bangun, jadi tubuhnya belum terbiasa. Sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat." Inot mengangguk menjawab "Aku mengerti."

Tapi belum Inot melangkah pergi, Accretia yang mengawasi radar tadi mendadak kaget. Dia berteriak melaporkan "MASTER JAROOCCE, ADA SESUATU DIBELAKANG KITA. NAMPAKNYA PARA PENGEJAR MENEMUKAN KITA!" Accretia yang mengawasi Space Bridge tadi juga melaporkan "MASTER JAROOCCE, TERJADI KEANEHAN DI SPACE BRIDGE! SEPERTINYA ADA SESUATU YANG BERUSAHA MEROBEKNYA!" Jaroocce segera memutar kursinya menghadap kedepan, lalu dia memerintahkan Accretia lain yang duduk di kirinya "TAMPILKAN GAMBAR KEADAAN BELAKANG!" Accretia itu menyahut "Baik!" lalu dia menekan beberapa tombol. Didepan mereka muncul sebuah layar besar yang menampakkan keadaan belakang mereka.

Nampak Space Bridge yang tadinya hampir tertutup mulai terbuka lagi, tapi sepertinya dipaksa terbuka oleh sesuatu dari dalam sana. Perlahan namun pasti, sesuatu keluar dari Space Bridge tersebut. Meski tidak tampak semuanya, mereka dapat melihat kalau itu adalah ujung sebuah pesawat luar angkasa yang besar. Pesawat itu masih memaksa dirinya melewati Space Bridge kecil itu, tapi akhirnya tertahan dan hanya bisa memunculkan sebagian depannya. Melihat hal itu mereka sedikit lega, Jaroocce mulai memberi perintah "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Linear arahkan pesawat…" Belum selesai berbicara mereka dapat melihat pesawat tadi mulai mengarahkan meriamnya yang ada didepan ke mereka. Melihat hal itu Jaroocce langsung berteriak "TAMBAHKAN KECEPATAN, CEPAT!" Linear yang memegang kemudi pesawat segera menambahkan kecepatan.

Ujung meriam dari pesawat musuh mulai nampak mengumpulkan energi, sedangkan pesawat mereka masih berusaha menjauh degan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah beberapa saat, meriam itu melepaskan tembakan. Accretia pengamat radar tadi langsung melaporkan "SERANGAN DATANG!" Linear memutar kemudinya kekiri dengan cepat, pesawat mereka memutar badannya dengan lambat. Meski begitu serangan tadi tidak berhasil dihindari sepenuhnya, bagian belakang pesawat terserempet tembakannya. Dianjungan mereka berusaha menyeimbangkan diri, karena serangan tadi pesawat mereka bergoyang tidak menentu.

Pesawat musuh yang sudah menembak, nampaknya mulai menarik dirinya. Tidak tahu apakah karena Space Bridgenya yang terlalu kecil memaksa mereka mundur atau karena puas setelah mengira berhasil menghentikan pesawat itu. Linear memutar kemudi kekiri dan kekanan berusaha menyeimbangkan pesawat, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia berhasil melakukannya. Jaroocce yang terduduk dilantai sambil memegang kepalanya bertanya pada Accretia yang melihat radar "Musuh?" Accretia itu berusaha duduk kembali dan mengamati radar sekali lagi dengan seksama, lalu melaporkan "Tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka, nampaknya mereka mundur." Accretia yang satu lagi juga melaporkan "Space Bridge sudah tertutup sepenuhnya, nampaknya mereka sudah menarik pesawatnya dari Space Bridge tersebut." Jaroocce kembali duduk di kursinya lalu memerintah ke Accretia lain yang duduk disamping pengawas radar "Laporkan kerusakan pesawat!" Accretia itu melihat monitor didepannya, lalu dia menjawab "Bagian mesin kena, mustahil untuk diperbaiki sekarang. Tangki bahan bakar juga kena." Jaroocce bertanya dengan cemas "Sejauh mana kita bisa berjalan?" Accretia itu sekali lagi mengamati tangkinya dan mencoba memperhitungkannya "Tidak bisa terlalu jauh." jawabnya.

Jaroocce menatap ke Accretia lain yang duduk disamping pengawas Space Bridge tadi bertanya dengan was was "Planet apa yang paling dekat?" Accretia itu membuka peta galaksi, diamatinya sebentar lalu menjawab "Planet Novus paling dekat dengan kita." Jaroocce memukul lengan kursinya sambil mengutuk "Sial, disaat seperti ini kenapa malah planet yang paling ingin kita jauhi." Setelah agak tenang dia memutar kursinya kebelakang untuk melihat Inot yang masih memegang kepalanya "Sebaiknya kamu melihat keadaannya, pastikan dia baik-baik saja." "Siap!" jawabnya dan dia langsung berbalik meninggalkan anjungan. Setelah memutar kembali kursinya kedepan, Jaroocce memberi perintah "SIAPKAN PENDARATAN DARURAT, KITA AKAN MENDARAT DI NOVUS! USAHAKAN MENDARAT JAUH DARI KOLONI!" Serentak semuanya menjawab "SIAP!" Mereka langsung berkosentrasi untuk mengarahkan pesawat ke Novus.

Di Novus, Miriam dan Vinze bermalam pada hari kedua. Vinze mengamati petanya lalu berkata pada Miriam "Jika tidak ada halangan, seharusnya kita tiba besok siang." Miriam menjawab dengan semangat "Tidak sabaran nih mau bertemu dengan Raxion. Kira-kira bagaimana dia yah sekarang? Dan seperti apa yah perkemahan Bellato nomaden itu?" Sambil menutup petanya Vinze menjawab dengan nada serius yang dibuat-buat "Yang pasti dia tidak akan berkumis ataupun berjenggot walau sudah bertahun-tahun, karena bagaimanapun dia tidak cocok untuk salah satunya." Mendengar itu awalnya Miriam menahan tawanya, akhirnya dia dan Vinze tertawa lepas terbahak-bahak.

Miriam melihat langit sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena tawa tadi, dilihatnya ada bintang yang bergerak dengan cepat. Ditunjuknya bintang itu sambil berkata pada Vinze "Vinze lihat, bintang jatuh." Vinze juga mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, dapat dilihatnya bintang itu jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sambil termanggu sedikit dia menjawab "Jarang juga nih melihat bintang jatuh di daerah ini, meski sebenarnya di Armory 117 aku sering melihat bintang jatuh." Miriam mengangguk berkata "Semoga ini pertanda baik." Vinze menyarankan untuk tidur cepat karena mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi esoknya. Miriam mengangguk lalu masuk kekasurnya, diikuti Vinze. Beberapa lama kemudian mereka tertidur.

Sementara itu Raxion yang kebetulan juga sedang melihat langit, melihat bintang jatuh itu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Irene yang duduk disamping kanannya melihat Raxion menatap langit, dia juga ikut mengangkat kepalanya, hanya saja dia terlambat melihat bintang itu. Dia menatap Raxion bertanya "Ada apa?" Raxion sambil tetap menatap langit menjawab "Ada bintang jatuh tadi." Mendengar itu Magda yang duduk disamping kirinya bertanya "Lalu? Kenapa suaramu terdengar cemas?" Raxion menggeleng sedikit menjawab "Aku juga tidak tahu. Ketika melihat bintang itu rasanya ada yang mengamati dari sana." Magda memegang tangannya berkata "Tidak usah khawatir, itu cuma bintang jatuh bukan?" Raxion menatapnya berkata "Semoga saja begitu."

Irene yang melihat Magda memegang tangan Raxion berkata "Magda, lepaskan tanganmu dari Raxion." Magda tersenyum berkata "Tidak apa-apakan? Toh Cuma tangan." Mendengar itu Irene sedikit sewot langsung berdiri seolah-olah ingin berhadapan dengan Magda, tapi ditahan oleh Farrell yang berkata "Kak Irene, sopan sedikit dong. Kitakan sedang makan malam bersama, lagipula ada tuan Horad dan yang lainnya melihat." Sadar akan perkataan adiknya Irene duduk menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka merah karena malu, Horad sedikit tertawa berkata "Tidak apa-apa Farrell, aku senang melihat anak muda yang bersemangat. Kamu juga Raxion, meski tidak bisa makan terima kasih mau menemani kami. Tidak usah cemas dengan bintang itu, jika tidak terlalu besar seharusnya tidak akan membahayakan Novus." Raxion mengangguk berkata "Kuharap juga begitu."

Sekali lagi dia melihat langit, lalu dia menggeleng kepalanya dan ikut yang lain berdiskusi dan bercanda tawa.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : GIRL

Hari ketiga perjalanan Vinze dan Miriam, pada siang hari akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Dari kejauhan bisa dilihat adanya keramaian, bukti kalau mereka sudah sampai di perkemahan Bellato Nomaden itu. Mereka juga bisa melihat Magda yang sedang membantu ibu-ibu Bellato bekerja, Miriam melambai tangannya sambil berteriak kecil "Magda!" Magda menoleh dan membalas melambaikan tangannya, Miriam dan Vinze mempercepat langkah mereka. Sambil mengatur nafas, Miriam memberi salam "Lama tidak jumpa Magda, apa kabarmu?" Magda tersenyum membalas "Baik, dan selamat datang di perkemahan Bellato, kalian pasti capek yah berjalan jauh. Ayo letakkan bawaan kalian dan istirahat dulu." Vinze melihat pemandangan sekelilingnya, dilihatnya ibu-ibu yang sedang memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan para pria yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan berat. Semua tampak damai dan bahagia.

Melihat ada yang datang, Irene dan Farrell medekat. Irene bertanya "Magda, siapa mereka?" Magda lalu memperkenalkan semuanya "Mereka ini teman seperjuangan Raxion. Ini Vinze seorang Grazier dan ini Miriam seorang Infiltrator. Lalu ini Irene dan Farrell, mereka berdua anak dari Axel dan Anna yang dekat dengan Raxion." Semua saling bungkuk memberi hormat. Irene menatap mereka kagum "Aku tak menyangka kalau bisa bertemu pahlawan Novus yang lain disini didepan mataku." Vinze sedikit heran dengan perkataannya bertanya "Pahlawan Novus?" Magda sedikit terkikik menjelaskan "Raxion menceritakan semua petualangan yang dialaminya selama perjalanan. Dia juga menceritakan tentang kalian yang membantu memusnahkan Ozma. Semua anak-anak disini senang mendengar ceritanya dan menganggap kalian bertiga pahlawan Novus."

Miriam sedikit menyangkal "Ah tidak, kami tidak sehebat itu kok. Lagi pula lebih banyak jasa Raxion rasanya." Irene menggeleng sedikit, dia menggenggam tangan erat Miriam dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar "Bagiku Miriam itu pahlawan yang hebat lho, aku juga ingin seperti Miriam meski cewek tapi bisa sendirian menghadapi Wakil Archon Accretia." Miriam sedikit malu menjawab "Ah… tidak… itukan…"

Vinze melihat sekeliling sekali lagi, lalu bertanya "Mana Raxion?" Magda menjawab "Dia pergi sebentar mengunjungi makam." Vinze menatapnya heran "Makam?" Magda mengangguk "Ya, makam temannya Guyter dan kedua Bellato yang meninggal di Ether." Miriam jadi teringat, dulunya Raxion pernah melihat pasangan Bellato yang gugur dalam perang di Ether dan itu menjadi alasan dia melakukan perjalanan. "Jadi sekarang dia mengunjungi makam mereka? Kapan dibuatnya?" Magda mengangguk berkata "Sewaktu kami keluar untuk mencari kelompok Bellato ini, Raxion menemukan tempat dengan pemandangannya indah. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat makam mereka disana, meski sebenarnya hanya nisan saja sih. Hari ini tepat hari meninggalnya mereka."

Miriam mengangguk berkata "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tunggu dia disini. Kurasa Raxion ingin sendirian." Magda melarangnya "Tidak, dia berpesan jika kalian sudah tiba,saya diminta untuk membawa kalian kesana. Sepertinya dia juga ingin memperkenalkan kalian semua. Lagian dia juga belum lama berangkat." Irene menatap mereka berkata "Kalau begitu kami juga ikut." Farrell menyambung menjelaskan "Sebaiknya kita minta ijin pada ayah ibu dan tuan Horad dulu." "Tuan Horad?" Tanya Miriam, Magda menjelaskan sedikit "Tuan Horad, beliau adalah pemimpin kelompok ini. Memang sebaiknya kita berpamitan dulu." Akhirnya mereka meletakkan barang-barang dan berkenalan dengan Axel dan Anna, setelah selesai mereka menuju tenda Horad untuk minta ijin. Horad mengangguk berkata "Baiklah, tapi kalian hati-hati ya." Vinze memberi hormat berkata "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga mereka semua." Horad mengangguk membalas "Maaf merepotkanmu, padahal kamu tamu." Lalu merekapun mengikuti Magda berjalan ke utara.

Tidak jauh dari perkemahan Bellato, nampak pesawat yang dikira sebagai bintang jatuh oleh mereka semalam. Jaroocce sambil menunggu Accretia lain memeriksa pesawat menatap sekeliling dengan seksama, dari belakang datang seorang Accretia. Jaroocce bertanya padanya "Bagaimana kondisi pesawat Curse Angel?" Accretia yang dipanggil Curse Angel itu menjawab "Tidak terlalu bagus. Meski hanya terkena sedikit, bagian mesinnya nampak parah. Sepertinya serangan meriam musuh mengandung sedikit efek elektromagnetik, untung pengaruhnya tidak sampai mempengaruhi alat navigasi pesawat. Kalau tangkinya hanya kena sedikit dan sudah diperbaiki." Jaroocce berpikir sebentar lalu bertanya "Apa masih bisa diperbaiki?" Curse Angel berbalik menatap pesawat menjawab "Akan kuusahakan, hanya saja sepertinya akan makan waktu lama."

Jaroocce mengangguk, dia menatap Accretia lain disampingnya berkata "Jenoshiel, kau bawa Inot dan Linear untuk memeriksa daerah sekitar. Lalu LordOfStreker, sebisa mungkin coba bantu Curse Angel untuk memperbaiki pesawat. Kita harus secepatnya…" Belum selesai dia memberi perintah, dari arah pesawat berlari Accretia lain berteriak "MASTER JAROOCCE, DIA MENGHILANG!" Kaget akan perkataannya, Jaroocce berbalik bertanya cemas "Apa maksudmu dia menghilang Shociku?" Shociku menjelaskan "Tadi aku kekamarnya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya, tapi kamarnya sudah kosong. Dari kasurnya yang masih hangat sepertinya dia baru pergi." Jaroocce nampak kesal berkata "Kita lengah, karena dari tadi tidur terus kukira dia tidak akan bangun untuk sementara." Inot berusaha menenangkan Jaroocce berkata "Tenanglah master, aku sudah memasang pelacak dipakaiannya. Sejak kita menemukannya dia sama sekali tidak ganti pakaian bukan? Kita bisa melacaknya dengan alat pelacak." Jaroocce mengangguk, lalu dia menatap keenam Accretia itu berkata "Kita cari dia, jika memang baru bangun seharusnya dia belum pergi terlalu jauh. Secepatnya kita temukan dan mengamankannya, jika sampai ditemukan oleh yang lain duluan maka akan jadi masalah." "Mengerti!" Jawab mereka serempak. Setelah memastikan semua perlengkapannya, mereka berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk alat pelacak.

Ditempat yang dimaksud Magda, nampak Raxion sedang berlutut di depan 2 nisan. Nisan itu terbuat dari batu, ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, didepan nisan itu terdapat bunga yang masih segar yang sepertinya baru dipetik Raxion. Nisan kiri Raxion bertuliskan 'Nisan Guyter. Sahabat dan juga partner yang berharga. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang.' Raxion memegang nisan itu berkata dalam hati 'Lama tidak jumpa Guyter, banyak yang terjadi setelah kejadian di Ether. Selama perjalananku dalam mencari jawaban aku bertemu banyak hal dan mendapatkan banyak pengalaman. Aku masih membawa Bazooka milikmu, meski sudah dimodifikasi sedikit. Selama membawanya aku terus merasa kalau kamu selalu menyokongku. Terima kasih kawan.'

Dia menatap nisan dikanannya yang bertuliskan 'Nisan Rygar dan Yukie. Pasangan Bellato yang gugur dalam perang di Ether. Semoga dikehidupan berikutnya mereka bisa hidup bahagia.' Melihat nisan itu Raxion memejamkan matanya dan terbawa kenangan lalu. Setelah masalah Ozma selesai dan sebelum berangkat mencari Bellato nomaden, Raxion berusaha mencari informasi tentang pasangan Bellato yang ditemuinya di Ether. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan informasi kalau pria Bellato itu tinggal dengan neneknya, jadi dia segera mencarinya. Raxion mendapati dia masih tinggal di koloni, didatanginya tempat tinggal nenek itu. Dia menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya yang menimpa cucunya serta menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya untuk meminta maaf padanya. Dia juga berkata kalau dia bersedia untuk dihukum. Nenek itu menatap sebuah foto berbingkai kayu, nampak difoto sang nenek yang duduk sambil didekap cucu serta kekasih cucunya dan semuanya tersenyum bahagia.

Tersenyum sedikit pahit dia bertanya "Namamu Raxion yah?" Raxion menatapnya mengangguk pelan. Nenek itu meletakkan foto berbingkai tersebut, lalu menjawab "Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, ini adalah perang jadi sudah hal yang biasa melihat ada anggota keluarga yang gugur." Raxion nampak gusar berkata "Tapi…" Sang nenek menatapnya lembut melanjutkan "Orang tua Rygar, ibunya adalah putriku, gugur ditangan Cora dalam perang ketika dia masih kecil, jadi aku yang merawatnya. Ketika remaja dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke militer, karena waktu itu semua pemuda dan pemudi yang berpotensi memang dibutuhkan. Aku pernah bertanya padanya apakah dia ikut perang karena dendam pada Cora yang merengut nyawa kedua orang tuanya? Dia menjawab sambil tersenyum 'Salah nek, aku sama sekali tidak mendendam mereka. Jika kita semua saling mendendam maka perang ini tidak akan habisnya, dan sudah menjadi takdirnya ayah dan ibu meninggal. Aku berperang supaya semua ini cepat selesai dan bertekad untuk melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi, termasuk kamu nek. Jadi nek jika aku meninggal maka itu adalah takdirku, semua peristiwa ada maksudnya dan semua sebab ada alasannya.'"

Raxion tertegun mendengarnya, biasanya musuh yang ditemuinya selalu memiliki sorot mata dendam tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari seorang yang kehilangan keluarganya karena perang. Setelah menghelakan nafas nenek mulai melanjutkan "Tidak lama setelah masuk kemiliteran, dia bertemu dengan pasangannya, gadis Armor Rider yang bernama Yukie. sama seperti Rygar, Yukie juga sebatang kara sejak kecil. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti cucuku sendiri dan dia juga menganggapku keluarganya sendiri. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi dan selalu bahagia. Pernah aku menyarankan mereka untuk berhenti dari militer dan hidup berkeluarga dengan damai saja, tapi mereka menolaknya dengan alasan mereka berperang bukan untuk membunuh, tapi berusaha menciptakan kedamaian untuk keturunan yang akan datang." Nenek itu sedikit terisak-isak berkata "Benar-benar… anak-anak… yang baik…" Melihat sang nenek mulai meneteskan air mata, Raxion berusaha menenangkannya.

Setelah nenek menyeka air matanya, Raxion berlutut disampingnya bertanya "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, andai saja waktu itu aku tidak ikut mengambil misi tersebut." Nenek itu mengulurkan tangan memegang bahunya melanjutkan "Sebenarnya sewaktu mendengar kematian Rygar dan Yukie, aku juga marah dan dendam karena cucuku serta kekasihnya meninggalkanku. Tapi setelah semua kejadian ini aku sadar apa perkataan Rygar mungkin benar, jika kamu tidak bertemu mereka dan perasaanmu tidak tergerak melihat semua kejadian itu, maka kamu tidak akan melakukan perjalanan dan mengetahui tentang Ozma, jadinya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Ozma. Meski bayarannya mahal, tapi bisa dibilang berkat merekalah kita semua masih hidup bukan?" Setelah hening agak lama, Raxion menundukkan kepalanya bertanya "Kalau memang begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku masih merasa tidak tenang jika tidak berbuat sesuatu." Sang nenek nampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab "Bagaimana jika kamu membuat nisan untuk menghormati mereka? Memang sudah tidak mungkin untuk membawa tubuh mereka dan membuat makam, tapi setidaknya kamu bisa membuat sebuah nisan dan meletakkannya ditempat yang tenang dan indah. Aku rasa mereka akan senang, dan kamu juga bisa membuat nisan untuk temanmu."

Angin bertiup membawa Raxion kembali dari kenangannya itu, sekali lagi dia menatap nisan itu berkata dalam hati 'Meski rasanya kejam, mungkin benar kata nenekmu. Berkat kalianlah kita semua selamat dari Ozma, tapi aku merasa bayarannya terlalu mahal. Aku benar-benar berharap kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi.' Setelah beberapa saat, dia berdiri dan menatap kedua nisan itu berkata "Sebelum berpindah, aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kalian lagi." Terdengar suara langkah kaki, Raxion melihat kedepannya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil, rambutnya yang putih keperakan panjang sampai lutut kakinya dan memakai pita lebar berenda yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya, matanya kuning keemasan. Wajahnya imut dan cantik dengan kulit yang putih, namun ada kesan yang tenang. Bajunya nampak asing, gaun terusan berwarna putih keunguan yang panjang sampai betis dengan sedikit renda dan lipatan dibawahnya, lengan bajunya juga panjang dan ada ikatan pita dipinggangnya. Dia juga memakai sepatu hitam mungil seperti sepatu boneka serta kaos kaki hitam panjang.

Raxion menatapnya heran, karena sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ada anak yang berpakaian seperti itu di perkemahan Bellato. Dia menyapanya pelan berharap gadis itu mengerti bahasanya "Hallo, dari mana kamu datang?" Gadis itu berjalan memutari sebelah kiri nisan, Raxion mengikuti dia memutar badannya dan mereka berdua berhadapan. Dia melihat Raxion dari atas sampai bawah lalu sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya trersenyum berkata "Akhirnya saya menemukanmu Valenth." Raxion sedikit bingung dengan perkataan gadis itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Magda dan yang lainnya sampai ditempat Raxion. Mereka terkejut melihat Raxion dengan gadis kecil, Vinze memanggilnya "Oi Raxion!"

Raxion melihat kesampingnya, dilihatnya rombongan Magda dan yang lainnya mendekat. Setelah sampai Raxion berkata "Lama tidak jumpa Vinze, Miriam. Apa kabar kalian?" Mereka mengangguk, Vinze membalasnya "Baik, ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis kecil ini?" Mereka semua melihat gadis itu dan kembali menatap Raxion dengan tatapan aneh, berharap dia memberikan jawaban. Raxion melihat tatapan mereka menjawab "Oi oi, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia, dia muncul begitu saja tiba-tiba." Miriam mendekati gadis itu bertanya "Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar lalu menjawab dengan tersenyum "Reia, nama saya Reia."

Magda nampaknya sedang mengukur tinggi Reia dengan tinggi Miriam, dia berkata "Kalau dilihat dari tingginya sepertinya dia bangsa Bellato yah? Soalnya hanya lebih tinggi sedikit dari Miriam." Irene mengangguk berkata "Tapi bajunya aneh, seingatku pakaian Bellato tidak ada yang seperti itu. Bahkan pakaian kamipun tidak ada yang model begitu." Vinze memutari Reia dan mengamatinya dengan seksama, dilihatnya ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Setelah memastikannya dia berkata "Tidak, dia bukan Bellato." Sambil minta maaf, disingkapnya rambut Reia dan menampakkan telinganya "Telinga Bellato itu runcing, sama seperti Cora. Sedangkan telinganya ini bundar." Farrell memperhatikannya dan kaget dia bertanya "Kalau begitu bangsa apa dia? Pastinya bukan Cora kan?"

Raxion melihat sebentar, tiba-tiba dia terkejut. Dengan suara tergagap dia berkata "Jangan-jangan…" Semua menatapnya keheranan. Raxion mengulurkan tangan kanannya bergetar menyentuh pipi Reia. Reia membiarkan pipinya disentuh sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya nampak nyaman, meski sebenarnya tangan Raxion yang besi itu dingin tapi baginya itu seperti tangan yang mengeluakan kehangatan. Detik berikutnya Raxion mengeluarkan kata yang membuat mereka semua terdiam kaget mendengarkannya "Manusia…"


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 : UNITED FORCE

"Manusia? Maksudmu ras kuno yang pernah hidup di planet yang bernama Bumi itu? Tidak mungkin!" sangkal Vinze. Yang lain nampak tercengang menatap Reia, Raxion mengangguk membalas "Tidak salah lagi, bentuk telinga seperti ini hanya dimiliki manusia. Aku pernah melihatnya di perpustakaan besar Accretia, fisiknya juga mirip. Selain itu dibuku tersebut juga memperlihatkan beberapa pakaian yang pernah dipakai manusia, pakaian ini mirip dengan ilustrasi dibuku."

Vinze masih tidak percaya berkata "Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, bukankah katanya planet Bumi itu sudah hancur? Bagaimana mungkin masih ada yang hidup? Lagipula itukan sudah berabad-abad yang lalu." Raxion menatapnya berkata "Kalau soal itu…" Belum selesai dia bicara mereka mendengar ada yang berteriak "MENJAUH KALIAN DARI GADIS ITU!" Mereka menoleh dan melihat sekelompok Accretia muncul didepan mereka. Jaroocce maju berteriak "KUPERINGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, MENJAUH KALIAN DARINYA! JIKA TIDAK AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN!"

Raxion maju berusaha berunding "Maaf, kami tidak mengerti apa maksud anda." Jaroocce nampak kesal membalas "JANGAN PURA-PURA! KALIAN PASTI BERMAKSUD MENYULIKNYA DAN MEMBAWANYA UNTUK DITELITI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN REIA DIBAWA OLEH KALIAN, TIDAK PEDULI APAKAH KERAJAAN, ALIANSI, ATAU PERSATUAN!" Kali ini mereka betul-betul kaget karena dianggap penculik, Raxion berusaha menjelaskan "Sebentar, anda salah paham. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana dia datang. Lagipula sekarang sudah tidak ada perang lagi, semua sudah damai."

Jaroocce mencabut Strong Intense Hora Knife dan Solid Platinum Protectornya, sambil memasang kuda-kuda dia berkata "Kalian membuatku tidak ada pilihan. BERSIAPLAH!" Dia maju melompat kedepan, Raxion reflek mencabut Spadona miliknya dan menahan serangan Jaroocce. Namum kekuatan yang dimiliki Jaroocce memang luar biasa, Raxion sedikit kewalahan menahannya dan hampir jatuh. Dia baru ingat kalau dibelakangnya ada 2 nisan, sekuat tenaga dia mundur dorong Jaroocce. Jaroocce melompat menjauhi dia, Raxion memperbaiki kuda-kuda dan menatapnya. Dalam hati dia berkata 'Tidak boleh merusak nisan-nisan ini, harus berpindah ketempat lain.'

Raxion mulai berlari kesamping kiri, Jaroocce yang melihat itu ikut berlari mengejarnya. Setelah dianggap cukup jauh Raxion mendadak berhenti dan maju kearah Jaroocce sambil melancarkan jurusnya "THRUST!" Teriaknya sambil melancarkan jurus, hanya saja diluar dugaannya Jaroocce bisa menerkanya. Setelah memantapkan kakinya Jaroocce berteriak "THRUST!" Raxion kaget, dia tidak menyangka kalau lawan juga mengeluarkan jurus yang sama untuk mengantisipasi serangannya. Meski kedua ujung pedang beradu, Thrust milik Jaroocce berkali-kali lebih kuat. Raxion segera menghindar tusukan terakhir dan langsung melancarkan jurus berikutnya "DEATH… BLOW…!" Sekejap pedangnya menghantam tanah menghancurkannya, Jaroocce sambil mengangkat perisainya mundur berkata "Khee!" Melihat musuh mundur Raxion juga mengambil kesempatan untuk mundur menjaga jarak, dia tahu kalau musuh sangat kuat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Mereka semua yang tadinya hanya berdiri mulai berlari kearah mereka, kecuali Reia yang berjalan pelan. Jenoshiel melihat Jaroocce yang berlutut menghampirinya "Master Jaroocce, anda tidak apa-apa?" Raxion yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget "Jaroocce katanya?!" Miriam yang tiba dibelakangnya dan sudah mempersiapkan Hora Bownya "Kamu kenal?" Mendadak suara Raxion menjadi kaget bercampur kagum, dia menjelaskan "Tidak ada Accretia yang tidak kenal dengan Jaroocce, guild master United Force dan juga Mercenary terkuat yang pernah ada di koloni."

Magda menatap Jaroocce bertanya "Sehebat itukah dia?" Raxion mengangguk menjelaskan "Sewaktu aku masih Basic dalam koloni, kehebatan guild United Force sudah terdengar sampai ke musuh. Pada masa itu United Force merupakan guild pertama dan terhebat yang pernah ada di koloni, bahkan ketika saat perang begitu musuh melihat bendera United Force berkibar mereka langsung memilih mundur. Pada saat itu tidak ada yang sanggup menandingi mereka, rumor mengatakan semua anggota United Force sangat kuat dan bagaikan monster." Vinze nampak kaget "Hanya melihat bendera saja musuh sudah mundur? Benar-benar guild mengerikan." Raxion kembali melanjutkan "Memang, tapi tentu saja monster sesungguhnya adalah guild master mereka Jaroocce. Pernah ada kejadian ketika dalam perang dia dikepung puluhan MAU, tapi ketika anggota lain muncul untuk membantunya mereka melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan, Jaroocce yang berdiri diatas puing-puing MAU dengan tanpa luka sedikitpun. Bahkan serangan Animus Isis yang dikenal terkuatpun hampir tidak bisa melukainya, sampai-sampai dia dijuluki oleh musuh Invicible, Invincible Jaroocce. Impianku sejak Basic adalah masuk kedalam guild itu."

Sekali lagi mereka semua menatap kelompok Accretia itu, Farrell bertanya "Lalu apa yang terjadi kemudian?" Raxion menggeleng kepalanya berkata "Aku juga tidak tahu, ketika aku dan Guyter berhasil menjadi Expert, mendadak guild United Force bubar. Mereka bilang Jaroocce menghilang bersama beberapa bawahannya. Sejak hilangnya United Force, beberapa semangat Accretia mulai turun. Meski ada guild-guild lain yang berdiri seperti Destroyers dan Soul Mate, namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa sehebat United Force, sehingga aku dan Guyter memutuskan untuk tidak masuk guild manapun dulu."  
Nampaknya Jaroocce bermaksud maju lagi, Raxion menerangkan "Tuan Jaroocce, anda benar-benar salah paham, kami sama sekali tidak menculiknya, dia mendadak muncul dihadapan kami." Jaroocce mengayunkan pedangnya berkata "Berisik! Mana ada pencuri yang mengaku kalau dia pencuri. Kalian pasti sudah menyadari kekuatannya dan bermaksud untuk menelitinya. Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melakukan hal itu. CHARGER EXCELL! RAPID LOGIC!" Jaroocce maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya, kali ini kecepatan ayunannya lebih cepat.

Raxion bergerak menghindar, dia memasang kuda-kuda dan tampak gusar dia berkata "Tidak ada pilihan lain, MAGNETIC ARM!" Dikepalkan tangannya dan aliran listrik menyelubungi tangannya. Kali ini Jaroocce maju dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurus lagi, Raxion melihat ada kesempatan berteriak "MAGNETIC WEB!. Tangan kirinya melakukan gerakan melempar sesuatu, Jaroocce tidak sempat menghindar dan tubuhnya terperangkap semacam jaring magnetic. Raxion maju mengayunkan pedangnya, Jaroocce mengangkat perisai berteriak "MEGA SHIELD!" Perisainya mengeluarkan suatu aura yang kuat, bahkan serangan Raxionpun bisa ditahan dengan mudah.

Perisai dan pedang saling berhadapan, Raxion kembali membujuknya "Tuan Jaroocce, mohon anda dengarkan dulu…" Jaroocce memotongnya "Diam! Tidak perlu ada penjelasan dari kalian. Jangan kira karena berhasil mengunci gerakanku kau jadi takabur, jaring kecil ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa. HAH!" Dalam satu gerakan badan, Jaroocce langsung terbebas dari Magnetic Web. Tanpa ada jeda dia langsung menggesekkan perisainya dan melemparkan pedang Raxion, hal ini membuat Raxion kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk. Jaroocce memegang Hora Knifenya dengan cara terbalik dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hendak menusuk Raxion "Bersiaplah!" Serunya. Raxion tidak ada pilihan mengangkat tangannya bermaksud berlindung, sedangkan Vinze dan yang lainnya karena terlalu terpaku pada pertarungan yang cepat menjadi tidak sempat melindungi Raxion.

Sebelum pedang Jaroocce menusuk Raxion, tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian. Suara yang begitu merdu dan lembut, membuat hati mereka menjadi tenang. Jaroocce menurunkan pedangnya melihat kesamping, Raxion juga ikut melihat kesamping. Yang bernyanyi adalah Reia, gadis itu sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Berkat nyanyiannyalah nyawa Raxion terselamatkan, mereka semua seakan-akan lupa dimana dan sedang apa karena terlena dengan nyanyian Reia.

Sembari bernyanyi Reia mendekati Raxion dan Jaroocce, ketika sampai dia berhenti dan menatap Jaroocce berkata "Kamu terlalu buru-buru Jaroocce, seharusnya kamu mendengar penjelasan mereka dulu. Mereka sama sekali tidak menculikku, sayalah yang mencari dia." Jaroocce nampak sedikit bersalah, dia menyimpan pedangnya berkata dengan nada cemas "Tapi kamu mendadak menghilang, jadinya aku khawatir bagaimana jika kamu diculik oleh salah satu dari mereka. Bukankah kamu bilang ingin mencari Valenth? Bagaimana kalau sampai belum ketemu kamu sudah diculik?" Reia menatap lembut Raxion berkata "Dialah Valenth yang sedang kucari." Jaroocce nampak kaget "Apa? Accretia ini? Darimana kamu yakin kalau dia Valenth yang itu?" Reia menjelaskan "Gelombang otaknya, sama persis dengan gelombang otak Valenth. Jadi aku yakin kalau dia Valenth."

Jaroocce tertegun sebentar, lalu berkata "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi." Dia mengulurkan tangan membantu Raxion berdiri sambil berkata "Maafkan aku bertindak gegabah, Reia adalah gadis yang penting bagi kami dan kami hanya ingin melindunginya." Setelah berdiri, Raxion berkata "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti apa maksud anda. Tapi kenapa dia memanggilku Valenth?" Jaroocce mengangkat bahunya "Dia bilang ingin mencari orang yang bernama Valenth, jadi kami mengawalnya dalam pencarian ini. Kalau dia bilang kau adalah Valenth berarti itu benar, soalnya dia punya kekuatan spesial." "Kekuatan spesial?" Raxion melihat Reia, yang kali ini sedang memegang tangannya.

Yang lainnya mulai mendekat bergabung dengan mereka. Jaroocce kembali mengulurkan tangannya berkata "Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan, namaku Jaroocce." Raxion menjabat tangannya dan berkata "Aku Raxion. Berarti mereka yang dibelakang anda…" Jaroocce melihat belakang dan mulai memperkenalkan "Ya, para anggota United Force. Tiga orang ini adalah Jenoshiel, Inot, dan Linear ketiganya adalah Striker. Lalu yang ini Mercenary Shociku, Scientist Curse Angel dan Assaulter LordOfStreker." Raxion juga memperkenalkan Vinze dan teman-temannya. Jaroocce termanggu-manggu bertanya "Jadi benar yah kalau semua sudah damai?"

Vinze melihat langit yang mulai sore berkata "Bagaimana kalau anda sekalian ikut kami kembali ke perkemahan dulu? Disana kami akan menceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan rasanya tidak sopan menjelaskan sambil berdiri." Mereka semua berjalan ke perkemahan. Reia berjalan berdampingan dengan Raxion sambil memeluk tangannya, sedikitnya Raxion merasakan perasaan aneh ketika menatap Reia. Dalam hati dia berkata 'Aneh… perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaan sebelumnya. Padahal kalau Magda atau Irene memegang tanganku tidak ada perasaan ini, rasanya dari dada ini ada sesuatu meluap yang ingin keluar.'

Ketika hari mulai gelap mereka sampai pada perkemahan Bellato, semuanya memperhatikan mereka karena tamu yang datang bertambah banyak. Raxion menemui Horad dan menjelaskan siapa yang datang dan untuk apa. Kemudian mereka berkumpul ditengah perkemahan mengelilingi perapian. Vinze duduk disamping kanan Miriam disalah satu batang kayu, sedangkan Raxion duduk dibatang kayu lainnya. Reia dengan inisiatifnya langsung duduk disamping Raxion, melihat itu Magda memilih duduk disamping kiri Miriam. Jaroocce duduk berhadapan dengan Raxion, sedangkan anggota United Force lainnya memilih berdiri dibelakangnya. Horad sendiri duduk berhadapan dengan Vinze. Bellato-Bellato yang lain berdiri mengelilingi mereka karena ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Raxion menjelaskan semua perihal yang terjadi di Novus, mulai dari Arcadia yang mereka temukan sampai tentang Ozma. Jaroocce mendengar semuanya dengan seksama, setelah selesai dia bertanya "Jadi sekarang ini Arcadia yang memegang kekuasaan di Novus?" Raxion mengangguk menjawab "Meski sebenarnya dibilang memegang kekuasaan rasanya kurang tepat, tapi bisa dibilang seperti itulah." Reia mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil menguap, karena tidak tahan lagi akhirnya dia memilih tidur dipangkuan Raxion. Miriam melihat hal itu dan memandang ke Magda, dia tahu sebenarnya Magda ada hati dengan Raxion tapi bagaimanapun yang bersangkutan sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Magda hanya tersenyum melihat Miriam. Vinze bertanya pada Jaroocce "Tuan Jaroocce…" "Panggil saja Jaroocce, tidak perlu formalitas." Selanya. Vinze mengangguk, sekali lagi dia berbicara "Jaroocce, sebenarnya siapa Reia? Dan kemana anda selama ini? Raxion bilang kalau kalian sempat hilang bukan?"

Jaroocce memandang api yang menari-nari didepannya, dia mulai bercerita "Ini kejadian sekitar 8 tahun lalu, ketika kami sedang berburu di Ether di sekitar ladang Lemon. Seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau di Ether banyak bangkai pesawat, diantaranya kami menemukan sebuah pesawat luar angkasa yang masih bisa dibilang bagus. Kami masuk kedalam untuk melihat-lihat dan Curse Angel mencoba memeriksanya. Dari pemeriksaaan diketahui kalau pesawat itu masih bisa diperbaiki, jadi kamipun mulai melakukan perbaikan secara diam-diam. Bagian-bagian yang kurang kami ambil dari bangkai pesawat lain dan kami menambahkan lambang United Force di badan pesawat. Pesawat ini unik, karena tangki bahan bakarnya bisa melakukan pengisian sendiri dengan mengambil beberapa zat yang disekitarnya Selang sekitar 3 tahun, akhirnya perbaikannya selesai dan kami memutuskan mengelilingi luar angkasa. Karena bermaksud pergi diam-diam, kami sama sekali tidak memberitahu tentang hal ini pada anggota lain."

Setelah jeda sebentar Jaroocce melanjutkan "Kami senang berkelana dari satu planet ke planet lain dan melihat banyak hal. Hingga suatu hari Jenoshiel yang iseng melihat-lihat peta galaksi menemukan sebuah galaksi tua yang bernama Bima Sakti. Kami tahu kalau planet Bumi ada di galaksi itu jadi kami memutuskan untuk mencoba melihatnya. Ketika sampai di tata surya galaksi tersebut, kami terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Semua planet hancur, sama sekali tidak ada lagi planet yang utuh. Matahari mulai bersinar dengan redup, dan beberapa pecahan planet mulai kehilangan warnanya. Kami menemukan pecahan planet Bumi, yang katanya dulu berwarna biru. Planet itu sekarang besarnya hanya tinggal lebih kurang ½, dan warnanyapun mulai pucat. Kami memutuskan untuk mendarat diplanet itu untuk melihat-lihat, karena katanya leluhur Accretia dulunya adalah manusia Bumi. Kami mendarat disebuah pulau panjang yang menurut peta di pesawat namanya pulau Jawa, kota kami mendarat kalau tidak salah bernama Parakan. Kotanya hancur dan masih ada sisa-sisa radiasi nuklir dan gelombang elektromagnetik, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Ketika sedang memeriksa sebuah gedung yang memiliki logo berbentuk kipas dan terdapat huruf-huruf N,E,O LordOfStreker melihat ada reaksi kehidupan discanner. Kami segera menuju ke pulau yang disebut Jepang dan mendarat disebuah tempat yang jauh dari kota. Disana kami menemukan sebuah gedung penelitian, menurut pesawat tanda kehidupan itu berasal dari bawah gedung itu."

"Gedung penelitian? Apa yang diteliti?" Tanya Vinze. Jaroocce menggeleng melanjutkan "Kami mencoba memeriksa isi gedung itu untuk menemukan petunjuk, tapi sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan acuan. Selain itu kami juga tidak mengerti tulisan manusia. LordOfStreker menemukan sebuah tangga menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, jadi kamipun mencoba kebawah. Dibawah kami sampai disebuah ruangan aneh, ruangan itu sedikit berantakan dan terdapat sebuah kapsul. Anehnya ruangan itu tetap terang, padahal ruangan atasnya sudah tidak ada sumber cahaya buatan, bahkan listrikpun tidak ada. Kami menduga kalau ruangan itu memiliki cadangan listrik tersendiri yang besar. Ketika sedang memeriksa kapsul itu, mendadak tutupnya terbuka dan keluar seorang gadis didalamnya. Dia memperkenalkan diri Reia dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah objek ESP buatan."

Miriam nampak kaget berkata "Jadi maksud anda Reia sudah tidur dalam kapsul itu selama berabad-abad?" Jaroocce mengiyakan lalu dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya dia mengalami tidur dingin (Cold Sleep), terlebih tempatnya jauh dibawah tanah jadinya dia selamat dari kehancuran Bumi. Reia juga bilang kalau sudah menjadi takdirnya kami menemukan dia, karena kamilah yang akan membawa dia mencari Valenth, orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Karena itulah kami bermaksud melindunginnya sampai dia menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Valenth itu adalah Accretia, yaitu kamu" Jaroocce menunjuk ke Raxion, semua orang juga ikut memandangnya. Raxion menatap Jaroocce berkata "Namaku kan bukan Valenth, tapi Raxion." Pada saat itu Reia bergeliat sedikit, karena mengira dia akan bangun semua melihatnya tapi dia masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Jaroocce menatapnya berkata "Wajahnya benar-benar nampak bahagia ketika tidur dipangkuanmu, padahal selama ini meski tidur di pesawat dia sama sekali tidak bersekspresi seperti itu."

Raxion segera mengalihkan topik berkata "Daripada itu ada yang bikin aku penasaran, anda bilang kalau dia punya kekuatan spesial selain itu tampaknya anda juga khawatir kalau dia diincar. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Jaroocce melanjutkan lagi "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, dia bilang kalau ESP itu adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih, tapi dia itu bukan ESP murni melainkan buatan. Meski begitu dia memiliki beberapa kekuatan unik, misalnya dia bisa menerka kalau ada orang yang datang, dia juga bisa membaca pikiran orang. Selain itu dia juga yang menuntun kami mencarimu, dan juga sepertinya dia bisa mengubah energi. Kalian juga sudah merasakan kekuatannya bukan? Ketika dia bernyanyi kita yang mendengarkan hanyut dalam nyanyiannya dan langsung merasa tenang." Vinze bertanya "Jadi anda khawatir kalau salah satu dari kami akan membawa dia untuk diteliti keuatannya dan menjadi semacam senjata baru untuk perang?" Jaroocce mengangguk berkata "Itu salah satunya. Sebenarnya ketika kami bermaksud membawa dia muncul satu pasukan yang aneh, pemimpin pasukan itu meminta kami menyerahkan Reia karena kekuatannya berbahaya bagi mereka. Terang saja kami menolaknya dan terpaksa kami bertempur melawan dia hingga…"

Ketika sampai disana bukan hanya Jaroocce, semua anggota United Force lain juga nampak berduka akan sesuatu. Jaroocce menggeleng sedikit melanjutkan "Pokoknya kami berhasil kabur dan membawa Reia mengelilingi galaksi, hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil menembak pesawat kami dan membuat kami terpaksa mendarat disini. Kami curiga cepat atau lambat mereka mungkin akan muncul lagi."

Hening yang panjang mengakhiri cerita Jaroocce, Vinze mulai memecahkan keheningan berkata "Bagaimana kalau besok kita kembali kekoloni? Kita bisa mencari Master Arcadia" Miriam melihat Vinze dengan heran, lalu diapun sadar apa maksud Vinze dan mengangguk setuju. Jaroocce melihat mereka tidak mengerti bertanya "Untuk apa mencari mereka?" Miriam menjelaskan "Sebenarnya salah satu Master Arcadia, Master Ashlan adalah adik Kaisar Accretia. Jadi mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang Reia dan para pengejar itu." Shociku dan yang lainnya berbisik-bisik, sedangkan Jaroocce nampak berpikir. Akhirnya dia berkata "Baiklah sedikit informasi juga bisa membantu kita, daripada hanya duduk menunggu musuh datang." Horad yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan berkata "Kalau begitu kalian istirahatlah dulu, kalian bisa berangkat besok pagi."

Anna nampak cemas berkata "Wah...wah...wah… kita ada kesulitan nih." Axel menatapnya heran bertanya "Kesulitan apa?" Anna menjelaskan sambil menghelakan nafas kecil "Tenda kitakan kecil, sudah tidak muat nih untuk masuk 7 orang lagi." Mendengar itu semuanya berkeringat, Jaroocce menolak dengan halus "Anda tidak perlu repot-repot nyonya, kami istirahat diluar saja tidak apa-apa kok." Anna menepuk tangannya dengan riang berkata "Kalau begitu biar saya ambil selimut dulu yah." Dia melangkah ke tenda dengan riang, Miriam berbisik pada Magda "Ibunya Irene menarik yah." Magda tersenyum berkata "Dia memang selalu ceria."

Raxion nampak kebingungan dengan Reia yang tidur di pangkuannya, Magda tersenyum berkata padanya "Biar kugendong dia ketenda kami, malam ini akan dingin dan dia bisa kedinginan kalau tidak diselimuti." Raxion berkata "Maaf merepotkan." Selama tinggal diperkemahan, Magda tidur 1 tenda dengan Axel dan keluarganya, sedangkan Raxion beristirahat di tenda bengkel milik Axel dengan alasan dia tidak ingin merepotkan keluarganya. Setelah Magda membawa pergi Reia, Horad menawarkan sebuah tenda kecil untuk tempat tidur Vinze dan Miriam. Dalam hatinya Miriam senang karena bisa tidur satu tenda dengan Vinze, Vinzepun nampak senang meski tidak terlukis diwajahnya.

Raxion memeriksa Spadona miliknya, karena beradu dengan perisai Jaroocce sekarang mata pisaunya sedikit rusak. Melihat itu Jaroocce minta maaf berkata "Maaf, karena aku pedangmu jadi seperti itu. Biar kuganti dengan salah satu pedangku." Raxion menggeleng berkata "Tidak apa-apa, pedangnya masih bisa dipakai. Ini pedang pemberian pelatihku dan rasanya sayang untuk diganti." Vinze mendekatinya berkata "Kebetulan sekali, nanti dikoloni akan kuperkenalkan Specialist yang hebat. Dia pasti bisa memperbaikinya." Raxion menyimpan pedangnya berkata "Terima kasih." Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik bertanya pada Jaroocce "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa mengerti bahasa Bellato dan Cora? Terlebih lagi Reia juga mengerti bahasa kita, padahal bahasa manusiakan berbeda." Jaroocce menjelaskan "Kalau kami sih karena kami sudah memiliki Talk Jade sejak dulu, tapi kalau Reia aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kekuatannya."

Hari yang panjang berakhir, merekapun beristirahat karena besoknya masih ada perjalanan lain lagi.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 : DREAM

Tidak jauh dari sebuah kota yang nampaknya sangat modern, dibawah pohon yang besar dan rindang duduk seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca buku. Rambutnya yang pendek itu berwarna hitam, begitu juga dengan warna matanya. Wajahnya sedang saja, namun selalu nampak serius. Pada saat itu seorang gadis berlari-lari ke tempatnya, sambil melambaikan tangannya dia memanggil pemuda itu "Valenth!" Sang pemuda melihat ke gadis itu tapi dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Setelah sampai gadis itu mengatur nafasnya, barulah Valenth menyapanya "Yo Reia, bagaimana dengan tesmu hari ini?" Reia duduk disampingnya sambil menggerutu sedikit "Seperti biasa, masih saja menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Saya benar-benar tidak terlalu suka dengan semua jenis tes itu." Valenth kembali menatap bukunya membalas "Bagaimanapun juga kamukan seorang ESP, meski tesnya menyebalkan itu semuakan untuk ilmu pengetahuan juga." Reia menatap depan kosong membalas "Saya tahu, tapi sayakan bukan ESP murni melainkan ESP buatan." "Mau buatan atau tidak ESP tetap ESP. Kekuatan kalian pasti akan berguna untuk melawan alien dimasa mendatang." Ujar Valenth sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Selain itu" Lanjutnya "Daripada memikirkan tes pikirkan saja tinggimu yang tidak bertambah sedikitpun sejak tahun lalu. Sekarang umurmu hampir 18 kan? Masa tinggimu masih 157 cm, dasar pendek." Reia nampak sewot memukulnya sedikit "Huh, Valenth bodoh selalu bilang saya pendek. Lihat saja suatu hari saya akan lebih tinggi dari kamu." Valenth tidak mempedulikan pukulan Reia karena pada dasarnya memang tidak bertenaga. Reia melihat buku yang dibacanya dan bertanya "Baca apa sih?" Valenth menunjukkan sampul depan bukunya 'Great Myths from Egypt (Mitologi-Mitologi Besar dari Mesir)' Reia melihat judul itu langsung menimpali "Lagi-lagi baca buku yang membosankan, padahal kamu inikan komandan unit 17 Elite unit organisasi Hunter tapi kok suka yang begituan sih?" Valenth membalik lagi halamannya berkata "Hobi dan pekerjaan adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

Reia menghela nafasnya lalu melanjutkan "Oh ya kamu sudah dengar tentang Antartica?" Valenth mengangguk "Ya, tentang virus yang ditemukan Professor Solberg Ivanovic kan? Katanya itu penemuan terbesar abad ini, dan sekarang sedang diteliti." Reia memegang dadanya sambil melihat langit berkata "Entah kenapa perasaan saya tidak enak ketika virus itu ditemukan. Kalau bisa saya berharap virus itu sama sekali tidak ditemukan." "Kamu terlalu banyak pikiran, sebaiknya istirahat yang banyak."

Suasana hening sebentar, Reia menarik-narik baju Valenth dan memanggilnya "Eh… Valenth…" Valenth melihat ke Reia, tapi dia terkejut karena Reia tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya "Mmmmhhh…" Reia melepaskan bibirnya, seketika itu juga muka Valenth merah padam. Sedikit salah tingkah dia bertanya "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Reia tersenyum sambil berdiri dia menjawab "Balasan semalam, semalam setelah membawaku kekasur kamu diam-diam mencium pipikukan? Kalau lain kali mau itu terang-terangan saja, tidak usah di pipi langsung bibir saja." "Dasar bodoh apa yang ada dipikiranmu, itukan cuma kecupan selamat tidur." Reia menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan berlari kecil menghindarinya. Valenth juga berdiri dan bermaksud mengejarnya, melihat Valenth berdiri Reia menunggunya sambil melambaikan tangan memanggilnya "Valenth… Valenth… Valenth… Raxion… Raxion…" Valenth terkejut karena ucapanya jadi berubah, lalu terdengar teriakan yang agak keras "Oi Raxion! Bangun!"

Raxion membuka matanya kaget, dia bangun sambil memegang kepalanya dia melihat kedepan. Rupanya yang memanggilnya adalah Vinze. Raxion menyapanya "Rupanya kamu, pagi Vinze." Vinze melihatnya heran bertanya "Ada apa denganmu?" Raxion menggeleng kepalanya menjawab "Ah… tidak hanya mimpi." Vinze mengangkat bahunya berkata "Terserah sih, tapi kamu sebaiknya lihat siapa yang tidur disampingmu." Raxion melihat kebawah dan mendapati Reia sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Melihat itu Raxion kaget bertanya "Kok dia bisa ada disini? Bukannya dia tidur di tenda Axel?" Vinze berkata "Kau tanya aku, aku tanya siapa? Paling juga kemarin tengah malam dia bangun dan tidur disampingmu. Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ayo bangunkan dia untuk siap-siap. Jaroocce dan yang lainnya sedang bersiap-siap."

Vinze melangkah keluar tenda, Raxion nampak bingung dengan Reia. dalam hati dia bertanya 'Apa maksud mimpi itu?' Digoyangkan badannya pelan sambil memanggilnya "Reia, bangun sudah pagi lho." Reia bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya sedikit. Setelah dia melihat dengan jelas dia memeluk Raxion dan dikecup pipinya berkata "Pagi Valenth." Raxion yang mendapat kecupan sedikit kaget, dalam pikirannya masih terdapat mimpi itu. Dia berkata "Kan sudah kubilang namaku bukan Valenth." Reia menggeleng menjawab "Kamu Valenth kok, saya yakin itu." Akhirnya Raxion pasrah berkata "Terserah deh, yang penting sekarang kamu bangun. Kita akan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat." Reia turun dari kasur dan mulai membuka bajunya, melihat itu Raxion jadi kalang kabut bertanya "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Reia melihatnya menjawab "Katanya suruh siap-siapkan? Yah saya mau ganti baju, soalnya semalam ada yang mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidur." "Aku tahu tapi jangan ganti disini!" Reia menggodanya berkata "Fufufu, apa kamu malu?" Akhirnya Raxion menyerah, dia berlari keluar tenda dan berteriak kecil dari luar "Lain kali kalau mau ganti baju bilang-billang dulu, jangan langsung main buka!" Setelah selesai baru dia sadar kalau semuanya sedang memperhatikannya, Raxion meminta maaf dan menjauhi tenda. Dalam hatinya dia berpikir 'Padahal hanya orang lain ganti baju saja, kok aku merasa deg-degan yah?'

Raxion berjalan menemui Jaroocce dan yang lainnya, mereka nampak sedang berdiskusi. Jaroocce melihatnya bertanya "Mana Reia?" Raxion menunjuk tenda belakangnya menjawab "Sedang ganti baju, sebentar lagi keluar kurasa." Anna menepuk tangannya berkata "Ah ya, saya baru ingat." Dia berlari ketendanya, tidak lama kemudian dia keluar membawa sesuatu dan masuk ke tenda kerja. Raxion melihat sekeliling dan menyadari satu hal "Kayaknya kurang satu orang." Jaroocce mengangguk menjawab "Tadi aku menyuruh LordOfStreker untuk mengambil sesuatu dipesawat, seharusnya sebentar lagi dia sampai." Tidak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara bising muncul dari arah depan, rupanya LordOfStreker yang memakai United Force Pligel, dia juga membawa dua kotak besar dari besi. Sampai didepan mereka, dia mematikan boosternya itu dan meletakkan bawaannya.

Dia menatap Jaroocce berkata "Sudah kupasang alat kamuflase pada pesawat dan sesuai permintaan master barangnya juga sudah kubawa." Jaroocce mengangguk berkata "Terima kasih." Pada saat itu Reia muncul dengan Anna, pakaian yang dipakai Reia berbeda dengan pakaiannya kemarin. Anna menjelaskan "Kalian mau melakukan perjalanan bukan? Pakaiannya yang dulu akan merepotkan, jadi saya kasih pakaian yang lebih bebas." Raxion bisa melihat Reia memakai pakaian milik Bellato nomaden, kebetulan warnanya juga sama dengan pakaiannya yang dulu, putih keunguan. Meski pakaiannya diganti, pita rambut yang lebar itu sama sekali tidak dilepasnya.

Setelah semua berkumpul Jaroocce menjelaskan "Aku tadi sudah bertanya pada Vinze, katanya jika kita berjalan maka akan memakan waktu sekitar 3 hari. Karena itu aku meminta LordOfStreker mengambil ini." Dibukanya salah satu kotak, isinya adalah United Force Pligel dalam jumlah yang banyak. Semuanya takjub melihat itu, Vinze berkata "Tapi inikan United Force Pligel, aku dan Miriam sama sekali tidak bisa memakainya." Miriam mengangguk setuju. Jaroocce melanjutkan "Kalau soal itu tenang saja." Dibukanya kotak yang satu lagi, kali ini isinya adalah Ether Wing dan Force Booster. Vinze kaget melihatnya bertanya "Darimana…?" Jaroocce nampaknya tahu apa yang ingin ditanyanya menjawab "Sebenarnya baik United Force Pligel, Ether Wing, maupun Force Booster ini semuanya terdapat dalam pesawat. Aku juga tidak mengerti sepertinya siapapun yang naik pesawat itu memiliki stok untuk masing-masing bangsa." Dia menatap semuanya lalu melanjutkan "Dengan memakai booster-booster ini perjalanan kita akan menjadi 1 hari, tapi ada yang aku ingin kalian perhatikan. Kita akan bergerak dalam formasi. Vinze dan Miriam karena kalian yang tahu jalannya kalian yang jalan paling depan. Raxion aku ingin kamu bergerak dengan Reia dibelakang mereka. Sedangkan kami akan berjalan dibelakang kalian mengawasi belakang. Bawaan kita akan kita pegang dengan tangan."

Mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti, Jaroocce berkata "Baiklah, mari kita mulai pasang boosternya." Merekapun mulai memasang booster dipunggung, beberapa diantaranya saling membantu untuk memasangnya karena agak sulit untuk memasang sendirian. Miriam memeperhatikan Reia bertanya pada Jaroocce "Bagaimana dengan Reia? Dia pasti tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan booster kan?" Linear melihat Raxion berkata "Kamu gendong saja dia, bawaanmu biar aku yang pegang." Jaroocce mengangguk berkata "Yah begitu lebih baik, kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa langsung membawa dia pergi." Raxion menatap mereka sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju.

Dia mengambil salah satu Ether Wing dan membawanya ke Magda "Ayo, akan kubantu memasangkannya kepunggungmu." Magda menatap Ether Wing itu, lalu menggeleng berkata "Saya tidak ikut, saya akan tinggal disini saja." Raxion terkejut bertanya "Kenapa?" Magda menjawab sambil tersenyum "Setelah semua ini selesai kamu pasti akan kembali kesini lagikan? Bagaimana jika mereka sudah berpindah? Sebaiknya saya tinggal disini supaya bisa memberitahu posisi kami sekarang." Raxion nampak bimbang bertanya "Apa kamu yakin?" Magda mengangguk pelan, Raxion menurunkan Ether Wing berkata "Baiklah kalau ini memang keinginanmu, aku pasti akan kembali lagi." Irene mendekati Magda setelah Raxion menjauh untuk membantu Jaroocce memasang United Force Pligelnya. Dia menatap Magda berkata "Itu hanya alasanmu sajakan? Sebenarnya kamu ingin ikut dengan mereka, tapi Reia menjadi halangan bukan?"

Magda membalasnya "Seharusnya kamu bisa melihat tatapan Reia pada Raxion, dia benar-benar mencintainya. Sudah tidak ada tempat bagiku diantara mereka berdua." Irene nampak kesal karena Magda semudah itu menyerah, dia melipat tangannya berkata "Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan merebut Raxion tanpa basa-basi." Magda memegang kepala Irene berkata "Kamu salah, mencintai seseorang bukan berarti harus memiliki dia terus. Dalam hatikupun saya masih mencintai Raxion, karena itulah saya akan terus menunggunya disini." Irene menunduk melihat tanah hening.

Vinze membantu Miriam memasang Force Boosternya, setelah selesai dia menekan sebuah tombol ditengahnya dan beberapa bola kecil mulai melayang mengitari Miriam. Vinze kagum berkata "Teknologinya betul-betul berbeda dengan Ether Wing kami yah." Miriam tersenyum berkata "Ayo, saya bantu kamu memasang Ether Wing." Tapi karena terlalu tinggi akhirnya Vinze harus duduk untuk memasangnya. Setelah selesai Miriam berkata "Maaf, gara-gara saya pendek kamu harus duduk." Vinze tersenyum membalasnya "Tidak apa-apa, justru karena pendek begitu kamu jadinya imut." Mendengar itu jantung Miriam berdebar keras dan mukanya jadi merah, dimalingkan mukanya sambil memegangnya, dalam hatinya berkata 'Vinze memujiku… Vinze memujiku… Vinze memujiku…' Vinze juga memalingkan wajahnya berkata dalam hati 'Apa yang kukatakan… Bikin malu saja'

Setelah semua selesai, Raxion menemui Horad. Dia menyalaminya berkata "Maaf selama ini terus merepotkan kalian." Horad menggeleng menjawab "Tidak, justru karena ada kamulah beban kami jadi lebih ringan. Kembalilah jika ingin, disini sudah menjadi rumahmu." Raxion mengangguk, di menemui Axel dan Anna berkata "Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih mau menampungku dan Magda." Axel mengangguk berkata "Tidak apa-apa, aku merasa senang kalian mau tinggal dengan kami." Anna tersenyum berkata "Kami akan menjaga Magda, jadi kamu tenang saja." Terakhir didatangi Irene dan Farrell, Irene nampak kesal sedangkan Farrell menatapnya berkata "Kamu akan bertualang lagi, kalau kembali jangan lupa ceritakan semuanya yah." Raxion memegang kepalanya berkata "Tentu, kamu juga sekarang sudah dewasa jadi jaga keluargamu yah. Aku titip Magda." Dia menatap Irene berkata "Kamu juga Irene, jangan tiap hari bertengkar terus dengan Magda. Kalian harus baikan lho." Irene sedikit menangis memeluknya, Raxion membungkuk dan menyeka air matanya berkata "Ayolah, ini bukan perpisahan. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi kok." Irene hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum lagi.

Jaroocce melihat semua dan setelah merasa sudah pas dia memberi komando "Baiklah, kalau semua sudah siap mari kita nyalakan." Semua mengangguk dan berteriak sama-sama "AKTIFKAN!" Sekejap semua booster aktif dan mereka mulai melayang. Raxion belum menyalakan United Force Pligelnya, dia berjalan ke Reia dan langsung menggendongnya. Reia melingkari tangannya ke leher Raxion, setelah dirasa mantap Raxion juga berteriak "AKTIFKAN!" United Force Pligelnya langsung bekerja dan membuatnya melayang, Reia membisikkan sesuatu "Saya tidak akan cemburu kok Valenth. Saya tahu kalau dari dulu kamu itu selalu baik pada wanita dan anak-anak." Mendengar itu Raxion sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, dia berkata "Apa yang kamu katakan." Reia hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka bergerak menjauhi perkemahan, dibelakangnya para Bellato masih mengucapkan salam dan melambaikan tangannya. Mereka terus melayang dengan kecepatan yang stabil dan bergerak dalam formasi yang dikatakan Jaroocce. Inot maju hingga sejajar dengan Raxion, dia tertawa sedikit "Hehehe." Raxion menatapnya heran bertanya "Apa yang aneh?" Inot menjelaskan "Sewaktu dibumi aku pernah melihat sebuah foto, difoto itu pria yang memakai stelan hitam memeluk wanita yang memakai gaun putih. Reia bilang kalau itu pasangan pengantin, pasangan sudah menikah yang akan hidup berkeluarga dan bahagia. Gayamu menggendong Reia persis seperti pengantin pria yang menggendong pengantin wanita, semoga kalian bahagia yah." Mendengar itu wajah Reia memerah dan nampak senang, sedangkan Raxion hanya bisa menatap kedepan sambil menahan malu. Jaroocce melihat mereka berkata "Sudahlah Inot, jangan goda mereka. Ayo kembali keposisimu." Inot sambil mundur mejawabnya dengan setengah bercanda "Yaa…"

Setelah sampai didaerah sekitar koloni, Vinze mengisyaratkan mereka berhenti. Mereka mematikan boosternya masing-masing, lalu Vinze membagikan gulungan teleport. Vinze menjelaskan "Dari pada kita berjalan jauh memutar, lebih baik kita memakai gulungan teleport." Jenoshiel bertanya "Gulungan ini kemana?" "Gulungan ini untuk ke koloni Accretia. Kalau sudah siap ayo kita pakai." Serentak mereka semua memakai gulungan itu dan langsung berpindah kedalam koloni Accretia. Jaroocce dan yang lainnya takjub karena pemandangan yang luar biasa, sejauh mata memandang mereka melihat tidak hanya Accretia, ada Cora dan juga Bellato. Semuanya nampak damai dan bahagia. Shociku bersiul berkata "Kalau ini memang mimpi, maka ini mimpi terhebat yang pernah kulihat." Miriam tersenyum menjelaskan "Sayang sekali Shociku, ini sama sekali bukan mimpi lho. Semua ini kenyataan."

Raxion menurunkan Reia dari gendonannya, segera saja Reia mulai berlari-lari untuk melihat sekeliling. Jaroocce mendekati Raxion berkata "Syukurlah dia sudah semangat. Sewaktu kami menemukannya dia seperti tidak ada kemauan hidup, sangat pendiam. Bisa dibilang berkat kamu juga dia jadi semangat." Raxion menatapnya lalu melihat Reia yang memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Ketika Raxion berjalan ke Reia, Jaroocce bertanya pada Vinze "Jadi, mana para Master?" Vinze mengangkat bahu berkata "Aku tidak tahu, soalnya mereka punya kebiasaan berpindah dari satu koloni ke koloni lain. Mungkin karena tidak mau dianggap terlalu berpihak pada satu bangsa saja jadinya mereka selalu berpindah-pindah koloni." "Akan kucari tahu dimana para Master sekarang." Ujar Miriam sambil meninggalkan rombongan. Vinze bertanya pada Jaroocce "Apa kalian ingin melihat-lihat dulu? Biar aku yang menemani Raxion dan Reia. Kalian pasti kangen dengan koloni setelah sekian lama bukan?" Jaroocce nampak berpikir sebentar lalu menyetujuinya berkata "Baiklah, 1 jam lagi kita berkumpul disini." Vinze mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu Jaroocce dan yang lainnya mulai berjalan mengelilingi koloni.

Vinze menemui Raxion yang sedang menemani Reia melihat cincin Bellato, nampaknya dia tertarik dengan salah satu cincin sehingga Raxion membelikannya. Vinze tersenyum melihat mereka berdua berkata "Membelikan cincin tunangan yah." Raxion menatapnya berkata "Sudahlah jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh." Vinze tertawa, setelah Reia berlari menjauhi mereka untuk melihat yang lain Raxion berkata "Entah kenapa sewaktu bersamanya aku merasa senang, selain itu setiap kali dia menyentuhku rasanya ada yang aneh di dada ini rasanya ada yang mau keluar." Vinze yang mendengarnya menjawab "Itu berarti kamu merasakan yang namanya suka. Ketika kamu menyukai seseorang kamu pasti ingin terus bersama dia dan senang ketika bersamanya. Kurasa kamu memang menyukainya bukan?" Raxion menatap Reia yang sedang berkaliling menjawab "Mungkin, meski aku sering bersama Irene dan Magda, tapi perasaan macam ini tidak pernah keluar. Ketika bersama Reia perasaan ini baru keluar. Mungkin aku memang menyukainya.""Baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar Vinze sambil menepuk bahunya. "…Sebenarnya tadi pagi…" Vinze menatapnya "Apa?" Raxion nampak bimbang, akhirnya dia menggeleng menjawab "Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa."

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Reia kembali bergabung dengan Vinze dan Raxion bertanya "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Belum Raxion membuka 'mulut', Vinze mendahuluinya berkata "Kami sedang mencari hari pernikahan yang pas untuk kalian." Raxion menatapnya tajam, sedangkan Reia nampaknya senang. Vinze tertawa sedikit berujar "Santai Raxion, aku cuma bercanda. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan bagaimana kalau kita bawa pedangmu untuk diperbaiki dulu?" Raxion mengangguk, mereka menuju toko ReefQee dan Kundza. ReefQee melihat kedatangannya menyambutnya "Oi Vinze, baru 4 hari nih kamu keluar, cepat sekali sudah kembali." Vinze menjawab "Ada sedikit urusan, jadi baliknya lebih cepat. Ngomong-ngomong aku butuh bantuanmu, bisa tidak kamu perbaiki pedang Raxion?" Raxion mengeluarkan Spadonanya dan memberikannya pada ReefQee. ReefQee memeriksanya sebentar berkata "Hm… mata pedangnya jadi sedikit pecah dan mulai tumpul, kelihatannya masih baru. Inti pedangnya masih bagus, pasti sering dirawat. Tidak masalah, cuma perlu diasah dan ditempa sedikit. Untuk kamu aku hitung gratis saja, apa lagi ini pedang milik Raxion yang legendaris itu."

Raxion menyangkal berkata "Sudah kubilang, aku cuma berusaha menyelamatkan Novus, jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan deh." ReefQee tertawa berkata "Ok ok, tenang saja. Kalian lihat-lihat saja dulu, ini tidak akan lama kok." ReefQee masuk ke dalam toko dan mulai bekerja. Mereka melihat-lihat pajangan senjata dan perisai yang dijual. Semuanya familiar dengan senjata itu, sampai mereka melihat sebilah pedang aneh. Pedang itu cukup panjang, sekitar 140 cm. Gagangnya normal saja dengan sedikit hiasan, tapi yang menjadi aneh itu bentuk pedangnya. Bagian pedangnya agak lebar dan terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang unik, bagian pemisah pedang dan gagangnya terdapat desain yang berbentuk tanduk serta beberapa hiasan batu. Warnanya biru pada dasar ukiran dengan sedikit hijau dan coklat pada gagangnya. Raxion bertanya pada ReefQee "Ini pedang apa?" ReefQee melihatnya sebentar berkata "Aku juga tidak tahu, Kundza yang menempanya. Kundza, ada yang tanya pedang tuh." Dari dalam keluar Accretia lain, dilihatnya Raxion menatap pedang itu. "Sebenarnya aku juga kurang mengerti, beberapa hari lalu aku mengambil bahan dari supplier, namanya Palladium. Waktu itu dia habis berburu dengan temannya, Exe, dan enam cewek Cora di Cauldron Volcanic. Dari sana dia menemukan sebilah pedang yang dibungkus dengan blue printnya. Karena tertarik akupun membeli pedang itu, pedang itu sudah agak rusak jadi aku perbaiki sesuai dengan blueprint itu. setelah selesai rupanya bentuknya agak aneh, jadi kupikir mending dijual saja."

Raxion menyentuh pedang itu, mendadak mata pedangnya mengeluarkan sinar. Semua merasa takjub, karena kaget Raxion menarik tangannya. Kundza bersiul berkata "Padahal waktu itu Master Rugardo juga menyentuhnya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Nampaknya pedang itu memilihmu sebagai tuannya." ReefQee bergabung dengan mereka membawa Spadona Raxion berkata "Kalau mau kamu boleh mengambilnya. Sampai sekarang tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin membelinya, terlebih pedang itu bereaksi denganmu." Vinze bertanya "Apa tidak apa-apa? Memberikannya gratis begitu saja?" Kundza menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, kalau Raxion yang mengambilnya aku rasa pedang itu juga akan senang." Raxion menatapnya bertanya "Apa namanya?" "Sebentar" Kundza masuk kedalam mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia keluar membawa sebuah kertas yang cukup besar dan berkata "Disini sih tertulis Blu Terre, aku tidak tahu apa artinya." "Blu Terre…" Mereka melihat Reia yang mulai berbicara "Itu bahasa manusia, Blu dari bahasa Itali yang berarti Biru sedangkan Terre dari bahasa Prancis yang berarti Bumi. Jika digabung artinya Bumi Biru. Nampaknya pedang yang bemaksud menggambarkan indahnya bumi. Biru menggambarkan laut, coklat menggambarkan tanah dan hijau menggambarkan hutan." Raxion menatap pedang itu bergumam "Blu… Terre…"

Setelah selesai mereka kembali ke teleport masuk koloni untuk menunggu yang lainnya. Miriam yang paling terakhir muncul berkata "Maaf lama, saya mendapat informasinya. Para Master sekarang sedang di koloni Cora dan nampaknya sedang rapat." Akhirnya mereka menuju koloni Cora, sesampainya disana mereka menuju tempat dulunya Race Manager berada. Tidak terlalu banyak berubah kecuali ditambah 3 kursi khusus untuk tempat duduk para Master. Tepat ketika mereka sampai rapat selesai, Master Eris mengangguk berkata "Terima kasih atas laporannya Lime, Ang dan Saviour. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Serentak ketiga orang itu menjawab "Baik!"

Ketika melewati rombongan Raxion, Saviour melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dia mengamatinya sebentar lalu bertanya "Master? Master Jaroocce? Benarkah itu anda?" Jaroocce berpaling melihat Accretia itu menjawab "Rupanya kamu Saviour, lama tidak jumpa." Saviour nampak semangat berkata "Kemana saja anda selama ini? Kami semua sangat mencemaskan anda." Jaroocce meminta maaf berkata "Maaf tidak memberitahu kalian, tapi kami ada alasan tersendiri. Nanti kalau ini selesai akan kuceritakan semuanya." Saviour mengangguk berkata "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Xmagic. Dia pasti senang mendengar anda dan yang lainnya sudah kembali." Lalu dia berlari meninggalkan mereka, Ang dan Lime membungkuk memberi salam lalu ikut lari mengejar Saviour.

Para Master melihat mereka muncul, Ashlan menyambut mereka "Lama tidak jumpa Raxion, bagaimana keadaanmu? Selama ini tinggal dengan Bellato nomaden bukan?" Raxion memberi hormat lalu menjawab "Ya, semua baik-baik saja. Anda sekalian juga sehat." Rugardo mengangguk, dilihatnya Jaroocce dan yang lainnya "Mereka ini…?" Raxion menjelaskan "Ini Jaroocce, guild master United Force." Rugardo sedikit kaget berkata "Jadi anda Jaroocce, kehebatan guild anda pernah terdengar sampai ke Arcadia. Rumor mengatakan anda menghilang, ada apa sebenarnya?" Jaroocce juga memberi salam dan menjawab "Ceritanya panjang. Sebenarnya…" Mereka bergantian menjelaskan semuanya, para Master yang mendengarnya kaget.

Eris mengerutkan keningnya, dilihatnya Reia berkata "Saya tidak menyangka ada manusia yang masih hidup." Jaroocce mengangguk membalas "Mungkin dia ini adalah manusia terakhir." Rugardo berkata "Tentang mereka yang mengejar kalian, kami sama sekali tidak tahu siapa mereka. Maaf." Ashlan nampak berpikir sebentar kemudian berkata "Kecuali…" Mereka melihatnya, Rugardo bertanya "Apa kamu tahu sesuatu?" Ashlan menjelaskan "Sewaktu masih diplanet Accretia, aku pernah membaca sebuah laporan tentang adanya bangsa lain yang mungkin akan membawa kehancuran. Tapi disana juga tidak ditulis terlalu jelas. Kalau tidak salah dilaporan itu juga tertulis ada catatan manusia yang bernama Dr. Do-Hyun yang menulis laporan yang lebih lengkap."

"Dr. Do-Hyun?" Tanya Curse Angel. Ashlan mengangguk "Dr. Do-Hyun, seorang ilmuwan manusia yang ikut dalam perjalanan keluar angkasa. Dilaporan tertulis tempat terakhir yang didatanginya adalah planet ini." Melihat adanya secercah harapan Raxion bertanya "Jadi dimana catatannya?" "Catatan Dr. Do-Hyun? Mungkin ada di kapal rusak,. Soalnya dikapal itu terdapat bekas laboratorium, mungkin itu dipakai para ilmuwan manusia dulu." Mereka semuanya nampak senang, karena jika catatan itu ditemukan mereka bisa mengetahui siapa musuh yang mereka hadapi.

Vinze mengusulkan "Kalau begitu kita berangkat besok saja, sekarang sudah malam dan semuanya baru berjalan jauh." Semua mengangguk setuju, Jaroocce melihat Reia sebentar lalu bertanya "Bisakah kami titip Reia disini ketika kami pergi? Terlalu berbahaya membawa dia ikut beserta kami." Eris mengangguk menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, besok biar kuminta Ang dan Lime untuk mengawal dia." "Satu lagi." Lanjut Jaroocce "Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang Valenth? Soalnya Reia memanggil Raxion Valenth, katanya Valenth adalah manusia yang mau dicarinya" Ashlan berpikir sebentar menjawab "Leluhur kita memang dulunya manusia. Tapi Accretia generasi sekarang semuanya adalah manusia buatan, dan sudah tidak ada lagi manusia asli yang masih hidup. Terlebih jika memang Valenth itu dari jaman yang sama dengan Reia maka seharusnya dia sudah ada di 26 generasi sebelumnya, bukan generasi Raxion sekarang dan tidak mungkin masih hidup sampai sekarang. Nanti akan kucari tahu tentang ini."

Setelah menjauhi tempat para Master, Miriam menawarkan tempat tinggal untuk Reia "Bagaimana kalau Reia tinggal denganku saja?" Jaroocce mengangguk setuju "Lebih baik begitu, wanita sebaiknya tinggal dengan wanita. Lagipula kalian bisa berteman. Kami akan mencari tempat tinggal kami yang dulu, jika tidak ada terpaksa tinggal dipos Accretia. Itu juga tidak buruk." Vinze melihat Raxion bertanya "Bagaimana denganmu?" Raxion menjawab "Aku ingin menemui pelatih Trebz dulu, mungkin sekalian tinggal dengan dia." Reia yang mendengarnya memeluk tangan Raxion, Raxion bisa melihat kalau Reia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Raxion memegang kepalanya berkata "Tidak apa-apa, aku bukannya menghilang kok. Kitakan bisa bertemu lagi besoknya." Reia nampak bimbang, akhirnya dia tersenyum setuju. Merekapun berpisah dan berjanji untuk bertemu dikoloni Accretia lagi besok. Miriam yang membawa Reia pulang menceritakan pada orang tuanya kalau Reia temannya dari perkemahan Bellato, malamnya sebelum tidur mereka berbincang dengan akrab. Reia tersenyum melihat Miriam yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. Miriam bertanya "Apa?" "Kamu menyukai pria yang bernama Vinze itukan?" Mendengarnya Miriam terjatuh kaget bertanya "Darimana kamu tahu?" Reia tertawa "Fufufu, kamu ini gampang ditebak ya. Apa perlu saya yang bilang padanya kalau kamu suka dia?" Miriam berkata dengan tampang berantakan "Jangan dong, kan saya malu. Terlebih lagi saya ingin mengatakannya sendiri, tapi sampai sekarang saya masih belum berani."

Reia menggenggam tangannya berkata "Tenang saja, suatu saat keberanianmu akan keluar dan kamu akan menyampaikannya sendiri." Reia menunjukkan kelingkingnya berkata "Apa kamu tahu? Kami manusia percaya kalau kami memiliki benang merah takdir yang terikat di masing-masing kelingking pasangannya. Benang itu juga pasti terikat di kelingking kalian, sama seperti saya dan Valenth." Miriam melihat kelingkingnya lalu mengangguk tersenyum "Ya pasti." Akhirnya mereka sama-sama tidur karena sudah capek.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 : BROKEN SHIP

Planet Accretia, diruang pribadi Kaisar, nampak dirinya yang sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan yang masuk. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara "Seperti biasanya kau selalu fokus pada pekerjaanmu." Kaisar nampaknya tahu siapa yang berbicara, karena tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya dia bertanya "Apa maumu sekarang pembelot?" Di kirinya mendadak keluar layar kecil yang menampakkan wajah Ashlan. Kaisar melanjutkan "Aku tak menyangka kau masih berani menghubungiku." Ashlan diam sebentar, akhirnya dia mengungkapkan maksudnya "Karena ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, kau yang ikut melibatkan proyek Raxion pasti tahu ini." Kaisar membuka beberapa laporan lainnya sambil berkata "Ho… Apa itu?" "Siapa itu Valenth?" Tanya Ashlan tajam.

Mendengar itu tangan Kaisar berhenti, dia nampak kaget mendengar nama itu. Dia memandang Ashlan tajam "Darimana kau…" Ashlan melihat reaksinya berkata "Ternyata benar kau tahu sesuatu. Beritahu aku siapa itu Valenth!" Kaisar mengesampingkan semua laporannya, diletakkan tangannya didahinya. Dia tampak bimbang untuk menjawabnya. Ashlan mendesaknya "Kalau mau aku bisa memboboli semua file milikmu dan mencarinya, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ingin mendengarnya sendiri darimu. Jadi sebaiknya beritahu aku." Akhirnya Kaisar nampak menyerah "Memang benar, disembunyikan dari kau juga tidak ada gunanya. Baiklah aku akan jelaskan. Valenth adalah…"

Peluit berbunyi keras dari luar menutupi suara Kaisar yang menceritakan semuanya. Setelah mendengarnya Ashlan terhenyak "Itu… tidak… mungkin… Mustahil hal itu terjadi…" Kaisar mengangguk "Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya." "Tapi… kalau begitu Raxion…" Suara tidak percaya terdengar dari Ashlan. Kaisar menatapnya "Satu lagi, sebenarnya chip AF generasi Epsilon ini lebih maju dari sebelumnya, tanpa perlu pengawaspun kami bisa mengawasi semua perkembangan chip tersebut. Jadi sebenarnya penempatan pengawas sejak awal hanyalah formalitas saja. Tapi hasil pengawasan kami mengatakan kalau sejak awal chip itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi, awalnya kami mengira alat kamilah yang rusak tapi rupanya bukan." Ashlan menatapnya "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau karena 'itu' Raxion jadi memiliki perasaan?" Kaisar mengangguk pelan "Kalau diperiksa semuanya maka itu masuk akal."

Hening sebentar, akhirnya sekali lagi peluit berbunyi keras dari luar menyadarkan Ashlan "Baiklah, karena itu dari kata-katamu sendiri tidak mungkin kau berbohong. Aku ucapkan terima kasih." Kaisar kembali membuka laporan-laporan itu berkata "Tidak ada yang perlu diterima kasihkan." Ashlan menggeleng kepalanya, sebelum memutuskan komunikasinya dia bertanya "Tapi kenapa abang mau memberitahuku dengan mudahnya? Kupikir akhirnya aku harus memboboli semua file kerajaan." Kaisar hanya diam saja, melihat tidak ada jawaban akhirnya Ashlan pasrah mematikan komunikasinya. Selang beberapa saat barulah Kaisar berbicara "Kenapa…? Mungkin karena kau adalah adikku…" Kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Di suatu tempat yang nampaknya seperti pabrik kosong, tiba-tiba pintunya diledakkan dan terpental jauh. Segerombolan orang dengan pakaian Hi-Tech menerobos masuk dan mengawasi ruangan. Kemudian masuklah seseorang yang nampaknya berwibawa, salah satu anggota gerombolan itu maju memberi hormat dan melaporkan situasi "Komandan Valenth, daerah sini tidak ada tanda-tanda jebakan." Valenth mengangguk lalu mengamati sekitar, setelah itu dia memberi perintah "Buronan kelas S itu pasti ada disekitar sini, jangan sampai lengah. Tim Alpha bergerak ke kiri, tim Beta bergerak ke kanan, tim Gamma berjaga-jaga disini. Sekarang bergerak!" Serentak semua menjawab "MENGERTI!" dan mereka mulai bergerak sesuai instruksi Valenth. Dia sendiri berjalan menyisiri daerah depannya, pisau kembar pendek yang menjadi senjatanya digenggam dengan erat untuk berjaga-jaga.

Tiba-tiba dari depannya terdengar suara benda jatuh, diangkat pisaunya dalam posisi siap. Setelah diamati rupanya cuma seekor kucing yang membuat tumpukan barang jatuh, sambil diturunkan pisaunya dia bergumam dalam hati 'Kucing…' Kucing itu menatapnya dengan garang, setelah mengeong tajam sebentar kucing itupun pergi. Tepat pada saat itu komunikasi masuk "Komandan, disini tim Alpha, kami menemukan buronannya." "Aku segera kesana, hubungi tim lain juga untuk berjaga-jaga." Segera dia berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan GPS-nya. Sesampainya disana dia bisa melihat buronan yang dimaksud sedang dikelilingi anak buahnya, buronan itu terkapar dan tidak bergerak, hanya saja dia masih bernapas. 'Pingsan… tapi oleh apa…?' Melihat komandannya datang serentak mereka memberi hormat, pemimpin pasukan tadi maju dan menjelaskan "Sewaktu kami menemukannya dia sudah pingsan, tidak tahu karena apa." Valenth mengangguk lalu memberi perintah "Baiklah, sebagian hubungi markas besar dan tim medis, sisanya ikat dia. Tapi tetap waspada siapa tahu ada jebakan." Mereka melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya.

Salah seorang membawa tali dan bermaksud mengikatnya, tapi baru ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya, buronan itu tiba-tiba bangun dan menyerang orang tersebut. Kaget karena serangan yang tiba-tiba, orang itu berusaha melindungi dirinya, tapi buronan itu mengigit tangannya sampai terluka. Melihat buronan yang tiba-tiba mengamuk itu pasukan lain mengarahkan senjatanya membidik dia sambil mengancam "Jangan bergerak, kamu sudah dikepung, tidak ada gunanya melawan." Buronan itu tertawa dengan keras "HAHAHAHAHA… AKU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA KALIAN, TAPI KALIAN SEMUA AKAN KUBUNUH!" Dengan segera dia menghajar beberapa orang hingga terkapar, meski dia sudah ditembaki beberapa kalipun dia tetap bertarung dengan ganas. Semua terkejut olehnya dan mulai panik, pada saat itu buronan itu mengincar Valenth "Komandan! Awas!" Salah satu bawahannya memperingatkan. Valenth bergerak menghindar pelan, diangkat pisaunya memasang kuda-kuda "Twin Blade Style! Wild Flower Dance!" Dengan cepat dia memutar badannya dan menyabet buronan tersebut dengan puluhan sabetan, serangan tadi akhirnya mengakhiri nyawa buronan itu. Semua yang melihatnya kagum "Jurus yang luar biasa, ilmu ciptaan komandan sendiri memang tidak terkalahkan."

Valenth menyarungkan pisaunya, dia melihat ke bawahannya sambil memberi perintah "Kalian rawat mereka yang terluka, biar aku yang mengurus dia." "MENGERTI!" Valenth mendekati mayat yang tak bernyawa itu, dalam hati dia berpikir 'Ada yang tidak beres, dia memang penjahat kelas S yang diburu, tapi bukan gayanya menyerang dengan penuh amarah dan kehilangan akal sehat begini. Selain itu matanya tadi, bukan mata orang waras.' Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan, rupanya bawahannya yang kena gigitan buronan tadi jadi menggila "Tenangkan dia!" Pemimpin satuan memberikan perintah, langsung saja beberapa orang berusaha menahan dia, tapi semuanya dilempar. Valenth maju dengan cepat dan langsung memukul leher belakangnya hingga pingsan. "Ikat dia, setelah kembali bawa dia ke ruang medis untuk diperiksa." Perintahnya pada salah satu bawahannya. Selagi mereka mengikat orang tadi, Valenth kembali berpikir 'Matanya… sama dengan mata buronan tadi, mata yang menggila. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'

Tiba-tiba pemandangan jadi kabur dan mulai menggelap. Raxion terbangun mendapati tidur diruangan pelatihnya, dia memegang kepalanya sambil berpikir 'Mimpi apa itu?' Dia melihat sekeliling dan dan menyadari pelatihnya sudah tidak ada. 'Mungkin ada urusan.' pikirnya sambil bangun dan bersiap-siap. Dia sudah janji dengan yang lain, hari ini mereka akan ke kapal rusak untuk mencari catatan -Hyun. Meninggalkan ruangan dia berjalan ke ruangan tengah koloni Accretia, bisa dilihat yang lain sudah berkumpul. Vinze yang melihatnya bergumam "Terlambat, kami dari tadi sudah berkumpul disini." "Maaf, maaf." Reia langsung mendekati Raxion dan memeluk tangannya sambil tersenyum, Raxion yang melihat Reia kembali berpikir 'Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak bertemu dia aku jadi sering melihat mimpi semacam itu, kenapa ya?'

Tidak jauh dari mereka muncul sosok 2 orang mendekat. Setelah sampai mereka bertanya "Apakah kalian tuan Raxion dan teman-temannya?" Mereka berbalik dan melihat siapa yang bicara, Jaroocce bertanya "Kalian…?" Sang Cora memberi hormat dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Lime, Grazier." Diikuti oleh Bellato "Namaku Ang, Holy Chandra. Sesuai instruksi para Master, kami akan menjaga nona Reia selama kalian tidak ada." Raxion mengangguk "Maaf merepotkan kalian." Lime menggeleng pelan menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, kami ini asisten Master, jadi sudah menjadi pekerjaan kami." Vinze yang mendengar itu bertanya "Oh ya, sudah lama aku tidak lihat Royal Guards, dimana mereka?" Ang menjelaskan "Royal Guards mendapat misi untuk menjaga tambang tengah supaya tidak ada orang yang masuk kedalam, baik orang kita maupun para Lazhuwardian. Karena kita masih tidak tahu apa aura yang keluar dari sana, jadi mereka disana untuk berjaga kalau-kalau ada sesuatu kita bisa langsung bertindak."

Raxion menatap Reia berkata "Maaf ya, untuk sementara kamu bersama mereka dulu. Tidak aman membawa kamu dengan kami, kami tidak tahu ada bahaya apa yang mennunggu." Reia mengangguk "Tidak apa-apa kok, saya akan menunggumu balik seperti istri yang menunggu suaminya kembali dari kerja." Mendengar itu serentak semua tertawa, Raxion hanya nampak pasrah. Setelah menitipkan Reia, merek teleport ke Armory 117 dan berjalan menuju kekapal rusak. Sepanjang perjalanan nampak banyak orang yang sedang berburu monster ataupun sekedar latihan bersama. Tapi mata sebagian orang tertuju mereka, karena mereka memang gerombolan besar.

Mereka berjalan ke Padang Sommorrah, dari sana langsung memasuki Hanggar Dasar. "Jalan seterusnya adalah Laboratorium, tidak akan terlalu jauh." Ucap LordOfStreker sambil melihat petanya. Mereka mengangguk dan terus berjalan sambil memegang senjatanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Shociku melihat sekeliling dan dapat dilihatnya banyak orang sedang berburu "Ini pemandangan paling ganjil yang pernah kulihat, Animus bekerja sama dengan Accretia melawan monster." Katanya ketika melihat Animus Hecate dan seorang Accretia maju melawan monster bersama yang dibantu seorang Grazier cewek dibelakang mereka. Linear mengangguk menimpali "Mengingat dulu kita sering mengejar Cora yang menyusup untuk membunuh Accretia yang Basic dan Expert, ini memang pemandangan yang ganjil."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan laboratorium, Raxion melihat sekeliling dengan perasaan aneh. Jaroocce mulai memberi perintah pada mereka berenam "Kita coba cari apakah ada jejak atau tanda-tanda dimana catatan Dr. Do-Hyun disembunyikan. Berpencar!" Serentak semua anggota United Force berpencar dan mulai memeriksa. Vinze melihat Raxion yang sedang bengong memukul bahunya pelan "Ayo kita juga memeriksa sekitar." Raxion seolah sadar dari lamunannya menjawab "Hu…? Ah ya." Vinze mengajak Miriam memeriksa salah satu sudut ruangan, sekali lagi Raxion melihat sekeliling dan merasa ada yang ganjil, lalu mulai memeriksa sekitarnya.

Mereka meraba-raba dan memukul-mukul tembok sekitar, ada juga yang berusaha mencari semacam tombol atau sejenisnya. Mereka memeriksa hampir 2 jam, ketika memeriksa sampai bagian bawah ruangan Jaroocce berteriak bertanya "Ada yang ketemu sesuatu?" Mereka bereaksi dengan melambaikan tangan tanda tidak ada apa-apa. Raxion menghentikan pencariannya dan kembali melihat sekeliling, Vinze yang melihatnya mendekati dia bertanya "Ada apa denganmu? Sejak tadi melihat sekeliling terus menerus." "Ada yang tidak beres." "Tidak beres?" Tanya Miriam yang kemudian bergabung dengan mereka "Apa maksudmu?" Raxion menatap mereka menjelaskan "Sewaktu berjalan di Hanggar Dasar kita ada bertemu dengan beberapa ekor Naiad Heller bukan?" Mereka berdua mengangguk, Raxion kembali melihat sekeliling "Tapi kenapa disini tidak ada 1 ekor monsterpun?" Setelah dibilang, mereka seolah-olah tersadar dan mengamati sekeliling. Vinze berkata "Benar juga, tapi apa bukan karena ini daerah aman?" Raxion menggeleng "Tidak, dulu sewaktu Expert aku sering kesini dengan Guyter untuk berburu monster, biasanya disini penuh dengan Brutal dan Meat Clod." "Kalau begitu kenapa…?"

Belum selesai Miriam bertanya tiba-tiba terdengar raungan monster dari tempat mereka datang, serentak semua menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dari sana keluar monster berbentuk seperti belalang, namun ukurannya sangat besar dan diikuti banyak anak-anaknya. Raxion terkejut berseru "Brutal Rex! Apa mungkin gara-gara dia monster-monster lain kabur?" "Tapi waktu kita datang dari sana sama sekali tidak melihat diakan?" Tanya Miriam. Raxion teringat "Kalau tidak salah ada ruangan kecil yang menjadi sudut mati kalau kita datang dari sana, jangan-jangan dia sembunyi disana." Brutal Rex bergerak mendekati mereka, mereka semua maju menuju ruangan yang berbentuk terowongan. Raxion mempersiapkan senjatanya, tapi Jaroocce menghalangi mereka berkata "Disini serahkan saja pada kami." Mereka bertujuh maju dengan percaya diri.

Sekali lagi Brutal Rex berteriak penuh amarah, pada saat itu juga Jaroocce memberi komando "Formasi serangan mutlak." "SIAP!" Curse Angel langsung memasang Hora Grenade Launchernya dan mengisinya dengan Stun Grenade, sedangkan ketiga Striker mengeluarkan Strong Intense Misile Launcher dan mengisinya dengan Venom Rocket serta memasang Siege Kit. Jaroocce, LordOfStreker dan Shociku maju kedepan sambil mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Melihat mereka mulai berlari, Curse Angel mulai menembaki monster-monster itu dengan Stun Grenadenya membuat monster-monster itu diam tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan gerakan yang cepat trio Warrior menghabisi semua anak-anak Brutal Rex.

Melihat semua anak-anaknya mati terbunuh, Brutal Rex mengamuk dan mulai menyabeti mereka. Spontan Shociku dan Jaroocce mengangkat perisai mereka sambil berteriak "MEGA SHIELD!" Aura merah menyelimuti Solid Platinum Protector mereka, lalu tanpa membuang waktu LordOfStreker maju melompat sambil berteriak "CAPACITY ENGINE!" Kepalan tangannya mengeluarkan aura yang kuat, digenggamnya Strong Intense Hora Swordnya dengan erat dan mulai melancarkan jurus lain "MANGLE!" Sabetan tidak beraturan yang banyak menyayati tubuh Brutal Rex, lalu dia mendarat dengan mulus. Jaroocce berteriak pada trio Striker sambil menghindar "SEKARANG!" Ketiganya berteriak bersamaan "SIEGE MASTERY!" Mereka menembaki Brutal Rex tanpa ampun, setelah beberapa tembakan mereka bersamaan mengeluarkan jurus yang lebih mematikan "TRIPLE DOOM BLAST!" 9 tembakan kuat mengenai Brutal Rex telak dan langsung membunuhnya, melihat kombinasi mereka Raxion dan yang lainnya terpana. Vinze kagum berkata "Luar biasa, tidak ada celah yang tersisa untuk Brutal Rex bernapas, benar-benar kombinas yang mematikan." Inot menyimpan Siege Kitnya memuji "Bagaimana, hebatkan kombinasi kami?" Jenoshiel memukul kepalanya pelan memarahinya "Jangan terlalu takabur." Inot menjawabnya malas-malasan "Iya…iya…"

Tubuh Brutal Rex tumbang mengenai tembok, diluar dugaan tembok itu runtuh dan membuat lubang. Mereka mendekati lubang itu dan Miriam berteriak girang "Ketemu!" Rupanya dibalik tembok itu terdapat ruangan rahasia. Ruangan itu terdapat banyak perangkat-perangkat aneh, mereka masuk pelan-pelan dan berusaha mencari kontak untuk menyalakan lampu didalamnya. Vinze menemukan sebuah tuas dan mendorongnya keatas, langsung saja lampu ruangan itu nyala. Setelah terang barulah mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas, disekeliling mereka terdapat perangkat-perangkat komputer dan beberapa alat yang tidak dimengerti mereka. Tanpa dikomando, mereka mulai melakukan pencarian. Raxion melihat ada ruangan lain, diapun masuk untuk memeriksanya. Dia terkejut melihat ada kerangka yang sudah menguning, kerangka itu memakai baju putih panjang dan di dada kanannya terdapat papan nama yang penuh debu, digosoknya papan nama itu dengan pelan dan terdapat tulisan aneh. Raxion mengamatinya sebentar lalu bergumam sendiri " -Hyun, Pemimpin dari Kelompok Peneliti Arcane, nampaknya ini yang tersisa dari dirinya. Ada untungnya juga tidak mengajak Reia melihat ini." Seakan disentrum dia baru sadar akan sesuatu "Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa membaca tulisannya? Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tulisan ini."

Raxion bangkit melihat sekeliling, ruangan itu nampak kosong, tidak terdapat apa-apa. Bisa didengarnya suara Jaroocce bertanya "Ada yang menemukan sesuatu?" Vinze menjawab "Nihil, semua perangkat-perangkat ini sudah rusak, meski ada beberapa yang masih bisa nyala tapi sama sekali tidak berfungsi." Miriam yang masuk ruangan lain berteriak "Kesini, saya menemukan sesuatu." Mereka semua termasuk Raxion ke asal suara, dilihatnya Miriam memegang beberapa lembar kertas yang agak usang. Miriam menjelaskan "Saya melihat ada lemari aneh, jadi saya coba menekan tombolnya dan didalamnya ada tumpukan kertas ini." Curse Angel maju memeriksa lemari kecil yang dimaksud Miriam, diperiksanya sebentar lalu berkata "Nampaknya ini adalah lemari hampa udara, jadi benda yang dimasukkan kedalam akan lebih lama hancur." Vinze memegang kepalanya tersenyum berkata "Kerja bagus Miriam." Miriam membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

Jaroocce mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dan dilihatnya sebentar, lalu dibolak-balik lembaran demi lembaran. Akhirnya dia berkata "Tulisan Manusia, aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi nampaknya ini laporan yang sangat penting." Raxion mengambil tumpukan itu dan diamati halaman depannya, meski tidak mengerti tulisan yang lain, ada 1 tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia melihat mereka semua "Sepertinya tidak salah lagi ini barang yang kita cari, ada nama -Hyun disini." Vinze nampak kaget bertanya "Kau bisa membacanya?" Raxion menggeleng "Tidak, aku Cuma bisa membaca nama -Hyun, sisanya aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begini." Yang lain nampak takjub, Miriam memberi usul "Bagaimana kalau kita bawa ke koloni? Reia pasti bisa membaca tulisan ini bukan?" Jaroocce mengangguk "Ide bagus, semakin cepat akan semakin baik."

Serentak mereka memakai gulungan teleport yang membawa mereka ke koloni Cora. Mereka berjalan ke ruangan Race Manager dan mendapati para Master sedang duduk membaca beberapa laporan. Ketika melihat mereka datang Rugardo menyambut mereka "Selamat kembali, bagaimana?" Raxion maju menyerahkan tumpukan kertas itu sambil menjelaskan, "Cuma ini yang bisa kami temukan. Komputer-komputer disana sudah rusak parah." Rugardo mengangguk berkata "Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga disini ada jawaban yang kita inginkan." Ashlan menatap Raxion dengan penuh arti, Vinze yang melihat hal ini bertanya "Master Ashlan, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Ashlan nampak enggan menjawab, akhirnya dia berkata "Sebenarnya…"

Belum dia selesai, tiba-tiba Ang berlari masuk terengah-rengah membawa berita buruk "Maafkan keteledoran kami Master, nona Reia diculik." Mendengar itu semuanya terdiam.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 : ROUF

"Apa maksudmu Ang?" Tanya Eris dengan was-was, Raxion dan yang lainnya juga menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Maafkan kami." Ujar Ang sambil menunduk "Setelah kepergian tuan Raxion, nona Reia bilang ingin melihat reruntuhan yang unik jadi kami membawanya ke reruntuhan Sette. Kami rasa akan aman karena disana sudah tidak ada lagi pertempuran. Sesampainya Gurun Sette kami segera menuju ke reruntuhan Sette, yang kami herankan adalah tidak ada Hora Ghost yang berkeliaran disana dan kami rasa itu tidak jadi masalah. Namun setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba gerombolan Turncoat muncul dan menculik nona Reia. Kami mencoba menolongnya, tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak." Raxion nampak bingung "Turncoat? Maksudmu Turncoat Accretia yang biasanya bersembunyi di goa Haus?" Ang menggeleng "Tidak hanya Accretia, Cora dan Bellato juga ada. Kami juga tidak mengerti, ini pertama kalinya kami melihat para Turncoat bersatu begitu." "Jadi apa kamu tahu kira-kira Reia dibawa?" Tanya Jaroocce "Ya, samar-samar kami mendengarkan salah satu Turncoat mengatakan pada rekannya 'Target sudah didapatkan, sebaiknya kita cepat ke Elan, disana tuan akan menjemputnya.'" "Elan… memang disana juga merupakan sarang Turncoat yang lainnya." Ujar Vinze "Tapi apa maksudnya tuan? Memangnya ada yang memberi perintah pada Turncoat?" "Itu… kami juga tidak mengerti, setelah mereka teleport Lime juga ikut teleport ke Elan dan mengikutinya. Aku kembali kesini untuk memberitahu kejadiannya, untung saja tuan Raxion dan yang lainnya sudah kembali."

Rugardo berdiri "Baiklah, kalau memang lawan kita adalah sepasukan Turncoat maka kitapun harus menyiapkan pasukan…" Jaroocce menyelanya "Maafkan aku menyela, tapi aku rasa sebaiknya hanya kami saja yang berangkat. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini, selain itu mereka membawa sandera kalau kita muncul dengan sepasukan aku takut keselamatan Reia akan terancam." Rugardo nampak berpikir "Masuk akal, baiklah kalian pergi dahulu, aku akan meminta beberapa pasukan untuk bersiap-siap di Deretan Pantai kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi." "Terima kasih." Kata Jaroocce sambil memberi hormat, lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Jaroocce bertanya pada mereka "Apa dari kalian ada yang punya gulungan Elan?" "Aku punya beberapa di Bank, sebentar biar kuambil." "Kalau begitu kami akan menunggumu di portal utama." Kata Raxion sambil menunjuk ke portal utama koloni Cora.

Vinze berlari ke Bank untuk mengambil gulungan Elan, selama menunggu Raxion nampak cemas. Miriam menenangkannya "Tenanglah, dari perkataan Turncoat tadi nampaknya Reia itu sandera penting, jadi mereka tidak mungkin membiarkannya mati." Raxion menggeleng "Ini salahku, kalau saja aku membawa dia beserta kita, maka kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi." Curse Angel yang mendengar percakapan mereka berkata "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Kitapun tidak pernah meramalkan hal ini akan terjadi." "Aku mengerti, tapi siapa yang memberi perintah pada Turncoat?" Curse Angel nampak bimbang, akhirnya dia bertanya pada Jaroocce "Master, apa mungkin 'Mereka' yang memberi perintah pada Turncoat?" Jaroocce nampak berpikir sebentar "Mungkin juga, kalau dipikir-pikir hanya 'Mereka' yang menginginkan Reia sejak awal." "Mereka?" Belum sempat Raxion bertanya lebih jauh Vinze muncul sambil membawa beberapa gulungan. "Ini" Katanya sambil menyerahkan ke mereka masing-masing. "Sebaiknya kita langsung berangkat tanpa buang-buang waktu." Mereka semua langsung memakai gulungan dan teleport ke Elan.

Mereka semua sampai di daerah Deretan Pantai di bagian ruangan teleport. Mereka melihat Lime sedang diluar dan menghampirinya. Melihat mereka muncul Lime memberi hormat dan menjelaskan "Ang pasti sudah melaporkan semuanya jadi aku singkat saja, para Turncoat yang membawa nona Reia pergi ke Hutan Sunyi, tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul. Aku tidak bisa maju karena terlalu riskan untuk bergerak sendirian, maafkan aku." Raxion menepuk bahunya "Tidak apa-apa ini bukan salahmu, munculnya para Turncoat itu diluar perhitungan kita. Sebaiknya kamu tunggu disini, para Master akan mengirimkan beberapa pasukan yang akan datang nanti, kamu bersama mereka untuk berjaga-jaga sampai ada tanda dari kami."

Mereka meninggalkan Lime dan berjalan menuju Hutan Sunyi, mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, tidak terlihat ada 1 monsterpun. "Ini terlalu aneh, seolah-olah monster-monster menghindari kita." Ujar Jenoshiel "Atau lebih tepatnya mereka memberi kita jalan. Kalau tidak salah kata Ang Hora Ghost yang ada di Reruntuhan Sette juga sama sekali tidak berani menyentuh mereka, apa mungkin karena kekuatan Reia?" LordOfStreker menimpalinya. Tanpa basa-basi mereka berlari lebih cepat karena khawatir dengan keselamatan Reia. Sesampainya di Hutan Sunyi, mereka mengawasi sekeliling dulu kalau-kalau ada musuh. Raxion melihat Reia diikat dan diawasi oleh 6-7 Turncoat, dia memberi isyarat pada Jaroocce. Jaroocce melihatnya, dia mengangguk dan mulai menyusun rencana "Terlalu riskan untuk kita maju semua, lagipula tujuan kita bukanlah menghancurkan musuh melainkan menolong Reia." Vinze memberi ide "Kalau begitu kita mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan 1 atau 2 orang menyelinap dan membebaskan Reia." "Tidak buruk." Ujar Jaroocce "Tapi kita juga harus mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada Turncoat lain yang bersembunyi."

Belum selesai mereka berembuk, tiba-tiba salah satu Turncoat berkata "Tuan akan kesini, sebaiknya kita pergi." Turncoat lain mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Reia dalam keadaan terikat. Miriam yang melihat hal itu berkata "Para Turncoat sudah pergi." Yang lainnya segera melihat dan mendapati apa yang dikatakan Reia betul. "Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Shociku "Entahlah, tapi yang pasti sekarang kesempatannya kalau mau menolong Reia." Jaroocce memberi perintah pada Striker "Kalian tunggu disini untuk berjaga-jaga." Para Striker mengangguk, lalu yang lain mulai berjalan pelan ke tempat Reia. Reia yang melihat Raxion nampak senang "Valenth!" Raxion memberi isyarat tenang, lalu berjalan kearahnya, tapi pada saat itu terjadi hal yang luar biasa. Dari langit mendadak keluar sinar dan menghantam permukaan, spontan mereka mengeluarkan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga "APA ITU?" Teriak Miriam untuk mengalahkan bisingnya suara yang dikeluarkan sinar itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, sinar itu mulai pudar dan dari dalamnya keluar sosok yang tidak dikenali. Sosok itu memakai baju tempur yang asing, baju tempur hitam yang nampaknya ringan namun keras. Selain itu dia juga memakai jubah. Wajahnya nampak masih muda, rambut berwarna coklat dan matanya merah, dari wajahnya tersirat kekuatan. Dipinggangnya terdapat sebilah pedang, panjangnya seperti pedang biasa dan juga nampaknya tidak ada yang istimewa dari pedang itu. Orang itu melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Reia, dia juga melihat Raxion dan yang lainnya. "Cih padahal sudah kubilang bawa saja gadis itu, tapi mereka malah membawa sampah-sampah yang tidak perlu." Mendengar itu Raxion bertanya "Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Orang itu mengibaskan mantelnya dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Rouf, pemimpin armada kedelapan pesawat Cerios dari pasukan Herodian. Kedatanganku disini adalah untuk membawa gadis ini. Sewaktu kami bermaksud membawanya di Bumi, dia dibawa oleh gerombolan lain. Akibatnya kami sampai harus mengejarnya disini."

Jaroocce yang mendengar itu kaget "Jadi kalian yang ingin membawa Reia ketika di Bumi? Berarti kalian juga yang menembaki pesawat kami sewaktu diluar angkasa." Rouf melihatnya sebentar lalu berkata "Nampaknya kau sudah salah, yang menembaki pesawat kalian itu armada kesepuluh pesawat Kilian. Tapi yah intinya tetap saja tujuan kami adalah gadis ini." "Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Raxion "Kenapa kalian ingin membawa Reia?" Rouf nampak tidak sabaran menjelaskan "Karena kami tidak ingin dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membahayakan kami. Kalian sudah menghancurkan sumber Holymental, dengan begitu kami bisa menghancurkan kalian kapanpun kami mau. Tapi keberadaan gadis ini menjadi bahaya, karena dengan kekuatannya dia bisa memunculkan kembali Holymental dan itu sangat mengganggu rencana kami, jadi kami bermaksud menghabisinya sekarang juga."

"Kau…" Raxion bermaksud maju, namun dihalangi Jaroocce. Dia menatap Rouf dengan tajam bertanya "Apa mau kalian sebenarnya, bangsa Herodian?" Rouf membalasnya dengan sombong "Hal itu tidak perlu kalian tahu, toh kalian semua juga akan mati sebentar lagi." "Begitukah?" Jaroocce menjetikkan jarinya, dari belakang para Striker melompat dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka diarahkan ke Rouf. Rouf yang melihat mereka bersiap-siap untuk lari, namun belum sempat dia berbuat apa-apa sebuah stun grenade mengenainya dan membuat dia tidak bisa bergerak. Mengambil kesempatan ini para Striker mengeluarkan jurus mereka "Target Fix!" Serangan mereka mengenai Rouf dan membuat asap. "Bagus kena telak." Ketika mereka mendarat, asap mulai menipis. Betapa terkejutnya mereka serangannya sama sekali tidak melukai Rouf sedikitpun. Rouf menepuk-nepuk bahunya berkata "Hanya segini?"

Tanpa komando Jaroocce dan 2 Warrior lainnya maju menyerang bersama-sama, Rouf mencabut pedangnya dan menahan serangan mereka bertiga bersamaan. Raxion yang mengamatinya terkejut karena Rouf bisa mengantisipasi 3 serangan sekaligus. Karena tadi masih disarung pedang Rouf tidak terlihat jelas, namun sekarang mereka bisa melihat pedang Rouf bersegmen-segmen dan warnanya hitam dengan sedikit ukiran emas di pedangnya. Jaroocce dan yang lainnya mundur sedikit, melihat ada celah Rouf mengayunkan pedangnya. Mengira aman karena diluar jangkauan Jaroocce bermaksud mengeluarkan jurus lain, tapi tidak disangka tiba-tiba pedang Rouf menjadi memanjang dan lentur seperti cambuk. Dengan satu ayunan dia menyabeti Jaroocce dan lainnya, ayunan lain menyusul dan mementalkan mereka kekanan. Vinze kaget berkata "Pedang apa itu? Kenapa bentuknya aneh seperti itu?" Rouf mendengarnya menjelaskan "Nampaknya kalian sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Sword Whip (Pedang Cambuk) ya? Pedang ini pedang kesayanganku, Black Viper, segmen-segmennya disatukan dengan bahan khusus yang bisa memanjang dan menahan beban yang berat sekalipun, jadi aku bisa mengayunkannya dengan cepat bagaikan cambuk."

Inot nampak marah karena Jaroocce serta yang lainnya terlempar dan tidak bergerak "BERANINYA KAU TERHADAP MASTER!" Dia mulai memasang Siege Kitnya, yang lainnya juga mengikutinya sedangkan Curse Angel menyiapkan peluru lain. Rouf nampak santai berkata "Akan kutunjukkan salah satu jurusku." Dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dan menjadi panjang, lalu diputar-putar pedangnya diatas kepalanya, sembari diputar pedang itu mengeluarkan suara desisan aneh. "MATI KAU! DOOM BLAST!" Teriaknya dan menembaknya bersama-sama dengan yang lain. Rouf menatap depan dengan tajam "Black Viper…. WAVE FANG!" Dihantamnya pedang itu ketanah dan mengeluarkan gelombang yang kuat. Gelombang serangan itu berbentuk ular raksasa yang mengeluarkan taringnya, serangan Doom Blastpun seolah-olah ditelan oleh ular raksasa itu. Gelombang itu akhirnya menghantam Inot dan yang lainnya, bahkan Curse Angel yang berada didekat merekapun ikut terlempar. Serangan itu melukai mereka dengan parah dan menghancurkan Launcher serta Siege Kit mereka, akhirnya mereka jatuh terkapar.

Melihat itu Raxion maju untuk memeriksanya, nampaknya mereka pingsan karena luka yang diderita. Rouf menatap dengan sombong "Jadi siapa lagi?" Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya muncul Miriam, dengan cepat dia menarik Hora Bownya dan mengarahkannya ke Rouf. Rouf yang mengetahui Miriam di belakangnya langsung berbalik dan mengeluarkan jurus lain "Whip Dance." Ayunan pedang yang cepat tidak terlihat oleh Miriam, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka-luka, cambukan terakhir membuat dia terpental kebelakang dan jatuh dekat Reia. Reia yang meihat Miriam terluka cemas memanggil namanya "Miriam! Miriam!" "KAU! BERANINYA KAU TERHADAP MIRIAM" Vinze nampak kalap ketika melihat Miriam dilukai, dengan cepat dia merapalkan mantra dan memunculkan 2 Animus, Amy Grade Isis dan Paimon. "PATEUS, IMINA, HABISI DIA!" Isis dan Paimon maju bersamaan, sambil jaga jarak Isis mengeluarkan serangan gelombang dengan pedang forcenya, nampak Rouf menangkis serangan gelombang itu, pada saat itu juga Paimon maju dan menebasnya.

Karena ditutupi tubuh Paimon, Vinze tidak bisa melihat apakah serangan Paimon masuk atau tidak. Terdengar suara Rouf "Huh, lemah." Rupanya dengan cepat pedang Rouf memanjang dan mengikat pedang Paimon serta menahannya. "Inikah Animus milik Cora yang terkenal itu? Jendral Besar selalu meminta kami untuk hati-hati terhadap Animus, tapi rupanya Animus itu lemah sekali." lanjutnya. Nampaknya Paimon mengerti kalau dirinya dihina, dia berusaha melepaskan pedangnya dari lilitan pedang Rouf dan bermaksud menyerangnya lagi. Rouf dengan 1 gerakan melepaskan lilitan cambuknya, pada saat itu juga dengan 1 gerakan yang tidak disangka Paimon dia menebas putus lengan kanannya. Darah mengucur deras dari bahunya, akhirnya dia terkapar jatuh. Isis yang melihat itu mulai bermaksud maju menyerangnya, tapi belum sempat dia berbuat apa-apa mendadak Rouf muncul di hadapannya dan menusuk perutnya. "Terlalu lemah…" Ujarnya dengan sombong sambil menarik pedangnya dan membiarkan tubuh Isis jatuh. Vinze yang melihat itu berteriak "PATEUS, IMINA! SIALAN!" Dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya "AQUA BLADE!" Pedang es raksasa meluncur kearah Rouf. Rouf menatap pedang es itu, ketika sudah dekat dengannya diayunkan pedangnya dan pedang es itu langsung terpotong 2. "Apa!" Vinze yang melihat itu kaget. "Ini yang kalian sebut Force? Biar kutunjukkan apa itu Force yang sesungguhnya." Ujar Rouf sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya kedepan, disekelilingnya mulai keluar serpihan-serpihan es tajam "Element Es! Diamond Rain!" Teriak Rouf, dan dalam sekejap serpihan-serpihan itu menghujani tubuh Vinze dengan cepat, bahkan dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk melindungi diri. Seketika itu juga Vinze tumbang.

Raxion sedari tadi tercengang melihat satu-persatu rekannya jatuh, 'Kuat, padahal dia hanya sendiri tapi bisa menghadapi kami sebanyak ini.' Rouf menatapnya berkata "Kenapa? Giliranmu bukan?" Raxion mencabut pedangnya, Spadona di tangan kiri, Blu Terre ditangan kanan. Melihat itu Rouf berkata "Aliran 2 pedang ya? Terserah mau berapa pedangpun kau tidak akan bisa menang." Raxion berkosentrasi, lalu dia bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurus "SHIELD BATTERY!" Ada aura unik keluar menyelubungi tubuhnya, lalu dia berlari kedepan. Tepat dihadapan Rouf dikeluarkan jurus lain "MANGLE!" Sabetan tidak beraturan dengan 2 pedang dikeluarkannya dengan cepat, tapi yang mengejutkan adalah Rouf bisa mengantisipasi semua serangannya. "RAGE SLICE!" Ucapnya sembari mengarahkan Blu Terre kepinggang Rouf. Rouf yang melihat datangnya pedang melompat mundur menjaga jarak jauh dengan Raxion. "Sama saja." Ujarnya "Kau juga lemah. Ini jadi tidak menarik, biar kuselesaikan juga sekarang." Sekali lagi dia memutar-mutar pedangnya yang sudah jadi cambuk diatas kepalanya. Raxion yang melihat itu bermaksud menghentikannya, tapi kali ini jurusnya dikeluarkan lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. "Black Viper…. WAVE FANG!" Sekali lagi gelombang berbentuk ular keluar, Raxion yang tidak sempat menghindar menyilangkan pedangnya dengan harapan bisa menahannya. Gelombang itu menghantam Raxion telak dan membuat debu tebal, dari balik debu itu Blu Terre terlempar berputar-putar akhirnya menancap ke tanah.

Raxion berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, dilihatnya Rouf berjalan ke Reia. Rouf mengangkat tubuh Reia dengan 1 tangan dan pedangnya sudah siap untuk menusuknya "Nah sekarang tinggal menghabisi nyawa gadis ini, maka semuanya sudah selesai." Raxion melihat hal itu berteriak "HENTIKAN!" Diotaknya tercetus ide gila "MAGNETIC ARM!" Teriaknya. Listrik menyelubungi tangannya, tapi belum selesai semua itu ditusukan tangannya ke dada. Pada saat itu juga tubuhnya bereaksi dan dia berteriak kesakitan. Rouf yang melihat itu menurunkan Reia, "Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" Raxion berdiri, nampak kesakitan. Tapi kurang dari sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada didepan Blu Terre dan mencabut pedangnya. Rouf kaget melihat hal itu "Apa?!" Raxion berlari dengan kecepatan yang hampir tidak bisa dilihat Rouf, dia bermaksud mundur namun telat karena Raxion sudah didepannya. "CROSS SLASH!" Raxion mengayunkan pedangnya secara silang dari arah dalam, Rouf yang tidak sempat mengantisipasinya terkena sabetan didadanya, meski terlindungi jirah sabetan itu bahkan menghancurkan jirahnya dan meninggalkan bekas berbentuk X. Rouf mundur, dilihatnya Raxion yang nampaknya agak payah menahan badannya. Dia tertawa dengan keras "HAHAHAHAHA! Bagus, bagus sekali! Sudah lama tidak ada orang yang bisa melukaiku! Kau! Sekarang kubiarkan kau hidup, jadilah lebih kuat dari sekarang, karena tidak lama lagi armada utama Jendral Besar akan tiba. Pada saat itulah kita akan bertempur sekali lagi." Dia menarik alat komunikasi berkata "Ini aku, transfer balik aku ke pesawat." Cahaya tadi kembali muncul dan menyinari Rouf, Rouf melihat Raxion dengan tatapan senang, seolah-olah mendapat mangsa baru.

"TUNGGU!" Raxion bermaksud menghentikannya, tapi diapun akhirnya tumbang. Jaroocce dan yang lainnya menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, Reia berusaha memanggil Raxion "Wi…" "CURSE ANGEL! CEPAT PERIKSA DIA!" Terdengar suara Jaroocce yang keras, Curse Angel langsung berlari ke Raxion dan memeriksanya. Vinze yang sudah bisa bangun menyimpan Isis dan Paimonnya "Animus Heal." Dikeluarkan jurus yang menyembuhkan kedua Animus itu, lalu dia memanggil Animus Inanna yang juga sudah Amy Grade. Dia berjalan ke dekat Miriam dan mendapati lukanya yang cukup parah, ditatapnya Inanna dan berkata "Tolong ya Ilia." Inanna mengangguk lalu menyembuhkan luka Miriam dan Vinze. Miriam mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran, ketika dia membuka mata dia melihat Vinze di hadapannya "Apa yang…?" Vinze langsung memeluknya dengan erat "Syukurlah…syukurlah…" Ujarnya setengah menangis. "Vinze… sakit nih." Mendengar itu Vinze spontan melepaskan pelukannya "Maaf, aku cuma cemas, ketika kamu kena serangannya kukira kamu…" Muka Miriam merah, dia senang Vinze mencemaskannya.

Linear melepaskan ikatan Reia, segera Reia berlari ke tempat Raxion yang sedang diperiksa Curse Angel. Jaroocce mendekatinya bertanya "Bagaimana?" Curse Angel memeriksanya sebentar lalu menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada sirkuit utama yang kena." Vinze yang bergabung dengan mereka bertanya pada Jaroocce "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tadi Raxion bisa menjadi sekuat dan secepat itu?" Jaroocce meliriknya menjelaskan "Jurus Punisher, Magnetic Arm, pada dasarnya adalah jurus yang membuat motor-motor pada tangan menjadi lebih kencang putarannya, sehingga memperkuat 'otot' tangan. Tapi yang dilakukan Raxion tadi adalah, sebelum kekuatan listriknya hilang dia menusukkannya ke badannya, sehingga motor tubuhnya berputar dengan cepat karena mendapati aliran listrik, hal itu berarti memaksa tubuhnya untuk bekerja melewati batas. Dari sanalah asal kekuatan tadi, tapi itu bukanlah teknik umum Punisher, kenapa dia bisa tahu cara memakainya?"

Raxion nampak mulai sadar, dia berusaha duduk melihat sekeliling. Reia memeluknya sambil menangis "Valenth…Valenth…" Raxion mengelus kepalanya "Maaf sudah membuatmu takut." Jaroocce mengulurkan tangannya, Raxion berdiri dibantu Jaroocce "Terima ka…" Belum sempat dia selesai bicara Jaroocce meninjunya mukanya dengan keras sampai terpental. Vinze berusaha menenangkannya, Jaroocce menyingkirkan Vinze dengan pelan dan berjalan ke Raxion. Diangkatnya Raxion dan dimakinya "KAU TAHU APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU BISA MEMIKIRKAN IDE GILA YANG SAMA DENGANNYA? KAU BERUNTUNG MASIH BISA HIDUP, TAPI BAGAIMANA KALAU SAMPAI MELESET? JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI-KALI MEMAKAI TEKNIK GILA ITU LAGI, MENGERTI!" Dijatuhkannya Raxion dan dia berjalan menjauhinya, LordOfStreker mendekati Raxion dan membantunya berdiri sambil menjelaskan. "Kau jangan marah, master melakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu juga." Vinze, Miriam dan Reia bergabung dengan mereka bertanya "Dari kata-katanya berarti ada orang lain yang juga memakai teknik yang sama?" LordOfStreker nampak enggan menjelaskan, akhirnya dia berkata "Masih ingat master pernah bercerita sewaktu kami dikejar sepasukan aneh di Bumi?" Semua yang mendengarkan mengangguk, LordOfStreker melanjutkan "Sebenarnya kami ke Bumi bukan bertujuh, tapi berdelapan. Pada saat dikejar pasukan itu, Menzhen, teman kami menahannya selagi kami ke pesawat. Pada saat itu dia juga menggunakan teknik seperti Raxion." Semuanya kaget, Huangs kembali melanjutkan "Hanya saja Menzhen sial, karena tusukannya tepat disirkuit utama tubuhnya, sehingga tubuhnya meledak. Ironisnya berkat ledakan itu kami berhasil kabur dari Bumi."

"Jadi itu yang dimaksudnya tadi dengan Raxion beruntung." Ujar Vinze. Huangs mengangguk, dia menepuk bahu Raxion "Master cuma tidak ingin ada orang yang mengikuti jejak Menzhen, karena itulah kuharap kau paham. Tapi yang tidak kumengerti kok bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan ide yang sama seperti Menzhen." Raxion menatap tanah menjelaskan "Itu… aku cuma berpikir kalau Magnetic Arm bisa mengencangkan motor ditangan, harusnya dia juga bisa mengencangkan motor-motor tubuhku juga. Aku cuma…tidak…menyangka…akan…seperti…ini…" Raxion nampaknya tidak tahan lagi akhirnya tumbang, samar-samar dia mendengar banyak suara yang memanggilnya. Dia berusaha untuk tetap sadar, namun tetap saja pingsan pada akhirnya.

Sekembalinya ke pesawat, Rouf disambut Letnannya "Kolonel Rouf, anda terlalu gegabah. Perintah Jendral Besar agar kita mengawasi dan menunggu sampai beliau datang barulah kita bergerak." Rouf berjalan ke kursinya berkata dengan malas-malasan "Aku tahu, tapi kau tahukan kalau aku ini bukan tipe yang mau duduk saja. Lagipula berkat itu aku menemukan lawan yang menarik." Dibuka jirahnya dan nampak luka yang dibuat Raxion tadi, Letnannya terkejut "Panggil tim medis, Kolonel terluka." Perintahnya pada salah satu operator, operator itu mengangguk lalu menghubungi tim medis. "Kolonel…" Letnannya nampak cemas, namun Rouf tenang-tenang saja. "Khu…khu…khu… Luka ini akan menjadi bukti kekuatanmu, wahai Accretia yang berhasil melukaiku. Khu…khu…khu…" Tawanya sinis, beberapa saat kemudian tim medis muncul dan mengobati lukanya.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 : -HYUN

Hari yang panjang, itulah yang mereka rasakan sekembalinya dari Elan. Ketika mereka menggotong Raxion sampai ke Deretan Pantai, beberapa orang melihatnya dan membantu mereka membawa Raxion kembali ke koloni. Sekembalinya dari Elan, Vinze dan yang lainnya langsung menemui para Master untuk melaporkan segalanya. "Bagaimana Raxion?"Tanya Eris ketika mereka sudah melaporkan semua kejadian yang ada. "Dia sedang istirahat di ruang lain. Nampaknya sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Vinze. Eris mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan "Dokumen yang kalian bawa, akhirnya selesai diterjemahkan." "Eh? Selesai diterjemahkan? Bukannya Reia dibawa pergi tadi?" Tanya Miriam sambil melihat Reia. Sebenarnya Reia ingin disamping Raxion, tapi Vinze mengatakan bahwa dia juga harus ikut pertemuan ini karena hal ini juga menyangkut dirinya, mau tak mau akhirnya Reia mengikuti mereka setelah Vinze meyakinkan kalau Raxion sudah tidak apa-apa.

Sambil menunjuk Ashlan, Eris menjelaskan "Ashlan yang menerjemahkannya, nampaknya ketika masih di planet Accretia dia juga belajar bahasa Bumi…" "Lebih tepatnya dipaksa belajar bahasa Bumi." Sela Ashlan "Karena waktu itu aku termasuk calon Kaisar, makanya aku juga diberi semua pendidikan yang dibutuhkan, termasuk mempelajari bahasa leluhur Accretia." "Jadi apa yang bisa didapatkan dari dokumen itu?" Tanya Jaroocce. Rugardo mengangguk menjelaskan "Sebenarnya dokumen yang kalian bawa ini hanyalah sebagian dari catatan dari orang yang bernama -Hyun itu." "Sebagian?" Miriam nampak heran. "Ya, karena catatan ini sama sekali tidak memliki awal, hanya langsung menuju ke tengah-tengah dimana diceritakan sebenarnya masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi mereka."

Di saat itu, tempat Raxion istirahat. Raxion mengambang di suatu ruangan yang gelap, dan tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya. Dia berdiri dan melihat sekeliling "Dimana aku?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menjelaskan "Ini didunia alam sadarmu." Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang sering muncul dalam mimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda itu membungkuk memberi salam "Salam kenal Raxion, namaku Valenth." "Dunia alam sadarku? Aku tidak matikan?" Valenth menggeleng "Tidak, tidak, mari kita bilang kalau ini adalah dunia dimana merupakan perwujudan imajinasi dirimu dan aku." Raxion melihat sekeliling sekali lagi "Kalau begitu kenapa gelap sekali?" Valenth tersenyum "Karena sekarang kamu ataupun aku tidak memikirkan apapun, jadi sama sekali tidak tercipta sesuatu." Raxion nampak ragu, Valenth yang melihatnya bertanya "Ada yang mengganggumu?" "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini memimpikan semua yang berhubungan denganmu dan Reia?" Valenth menghelakan nafas "Siapa aku sekarang ini tidak penting, mengenai kenapa mimpi-mimpi itu keluar karena memorimu yang dulunya terkunci jadinya lepas karena Reia. Kekuatannya secara tidak langsung melepaskan semua ingatan yang dulu secara perlahan-lahan lewat mimpi." "Kalau begitu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan mimpi yang terakhir? Aku melihat manusia tiba-tiba menjadi buas, apa memang dulunya manusia itu semua begitu?" Valenth menggeleng pelan "Tidak, ini semua disebabkan oleh virus…"

"Virus?" tanya Vinze? Ashlan mengangguk "Menurut -Hyun, ribuan tahun yang lalu ada seorang ilmuwan bernama Solberg Ivanovic yang menemukan suatu virus di Antartica, tidak tahu dimana itu, setelah diteliti virus itu akhirnya dinamakan olehnya virus Arcane." "Jadi manusia musnah karena virus itu? Apa virus itu langsung hidup dan membuat manusia jadi sakit atau jadi apa?" Tanya Miriam. Ashlan menggeleng "Menurut cerita -Hyun, virus Arcane itu awalnya terjebak di lapisan es dan masih hidup. Namun begitu dilelehkan virus itu langsung menginfeksi Ivanovic, hanya saja virus itu tidak menciptakan penyakit atau apapun. Virus itu unik, karena siapapun yang terinfeksi jadi buas ataupun menggila."

"Buas? Maksudmu seperti kehilangan akal sehat?" Tanya Raxion heran. Valenth mengangguk "Tidak hanya itu, kalau sekedar buas sama sekali tidak masalah. Hanya saja kebuasan mereka disertai keinginan membunuh, jadi semua ilmuwan yang disana mati terbunuh bukan karena virus, melainkan karena mereka saling membunuh." Mendengar itu Raxion menjadi sedikit mual "Ini… kejam…" Valenth mengangguk setuju "Sialnya ketika orang-orang yang menemukan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan membawa mayat mereka untuk diperiksa dan secara otomatis virus itupun menginfeksi mereka dan jadinya terbawa ke seluruh dunia." "Awalnya." Lanjut Valenth "Hanya kegilaan yang biasa, terjadinya pembunuhan dimana-mana, orang-orang yang awalnya sehat mulai terjangkiti virus dan ikut menggila." "Seperti buronan dan anak buahmu itu?" sela Raxion "Ya, mereka contohnya, sialnya kami juga tidak tahu dan membawa mayat pria itu ke markas besar hingga hampir semua orang juga terinfeksi. Dan yang paling parah, mereka sampai menembakkan meriam Fusion, yang sebenarnya didesain untuk melawan alien, ke koloni di planet lain. Koloni yang tidak punya pilihan juga menembakkan meriam mereka, kalau tidak mereka akan hancur. Akibatnya semua planet di tata surya jadi hancur dan hampir semua manusia yang musnah."

"Ini… gila…" ujar Vinze sambil tidak tahan mendengar semuanya, tiba-tiba dia sadar akan sesuatu "Tunggu, tadi anda bilang hampir?" Ashlan mengangguk "Karena tidak semua manusia tinggal disana, manusia juga berhasil menciptakan koloni di galaksi lain. Mendengar Bumi hancur, mereka mengunjungi Bumi dan mendapati semua planet di tata surya tersebut hancur total dan menarik kesimpulan virus itulah yang membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini. Selain itu mereka juga menemukan fakta bahwa virus itu masih hidup meski di luar angkasa, virus itu kembali ke masa hibernasi seperti ketika ditemukan Ivanovic." "Tapi." Rugardo melanjutkan " -Hyun akhirnya menemukan asal virus itu. Virus itu tidaklah muncul begitu saja di Bumi, dia berteori kalau dulu virus seperti itu sudah ada ketika peradaban Atlantis, kami tidak tahu apa itu, dan virus itulah yang menghancurkan peradaban tersebut. Setelah ditelusuri akhirnya dia tahu kalau virus itu ciptaan bangsa Herodian." "APA!" Semuanya yang mendengarkan itu kaget.

"Herodian? Maksudmu orang yang tadi ingin membunuh Reia itu?" Valenth mengangguk, tiba-tiba pemandangan disekitar berubah dan menampakkan image Rouf "Rouf…!" seru Raxion penuh emosi. "Herodian itu bangsa yang kejam, mereka paling suka menguasai planet-planet dan menghancurkan semua ras dan kebudayaan dengan teknologi mereka. Selain itu alasan Herodian begitu ingin menguasai planet karena sumber daya. Bagi mereka mendapati sumber daya di planet-planet adalah sesuatu yang penting, karena itulah merekapun menciptakan senjata biologis yang mengerikan untuk menghancurkan semua kehidupan diplanet yang menjadi target mereka. Itulah virus Arcane." "Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua ini?" tanya Raxion penuh keheranan, Valenth hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mengetahui keberadaan bangsa yang menginginkan kekuasaan ini, hanya saja kami tidak tahu siapa mereka dan seperti apa mereka." Lanjut Ashlan. "Kalau begitu kenapa sampai sekarang mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mendarat di Novus?" tanya Miriam "Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa." Jelas Rugardo, Miriam melihatnya bertanya "Maksudnya?" Rugardo mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menjelaskan "Ketika menerjemahkannya, kami menemukan alasan kenapa Herodian tidak pernah menyerang Novus. Ini catatan kecil -Hyun ketika dia terdampar di Novus ini."

'Akhirnya tersisa aku sendiri setelah 26 anggota kruku yang lain 'menghilang', selama kami berkelana untuk mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia di semesta yang gelap ini. Setelah mengambang selama 33 tahun, akhirnya kami menemukan kehidupan manusia. Meski mengambang mengelilingi semesta dalam keputus-asaan, aku dan sisa 2 kruku sangat senang, percaya kalau akhirnya kami bisa menemukan rahasia bangsa alien, Herodian, yang berjanji akan membunuh kita semua.  
Hanya saja, kesenangan dalam mencari planet bermanusia sangatlah singkat, kami telah menyaksikan dosa-dosa yang dilakukan manusia diplanet ini. Dosa-dosa yang dilakukan Pan-Earth Alliance atas nama "membuat manusia yang lebih baik". 2 orang anggota kruku mati seketika begitu kami sampai disini. penyebab kematian bukan karena virus Arcane baru ataupun karena alien Herodian ini. Mereka dibunuh oleh manusia-manusia, para subjek percobaan, gila dan bermutasi oleh Pan-Earth Alliance lewat horor dan eksperimen yang tak terhitungkan. Jenis kita sendiri.

Aku akhirnya menyadari sesuatu setelah melihat orang-orang yang sudah berubah menjadi monster-monster, bahwa kita adalah hewan terkeji. Haruskah kita tetap ada? Setelah 33 tahun berkelana, apakah nyawa teman-temanku jadinya terbuang sia-sia karena sebab yang salah? Ini akan menjadi akhir dari masukan jurnalku. Aku sudah tidak ingin menginginkan alat penyokong kehidupan bekerja. Aku tidak ingin hidup dihari lain. Catatan-catatan ini… aku bingung untuk apa mereka ada.  
Selama aku mengambang tanpa harapan masa depan, aku dan teman-temanku menemukan rahasia dari virus baru ini dan juga pembuat virus ini, Herodian, serta rahasia dari Holymental-satu-satunya barang yang bisa melawan Herodian.

Manusia itu hewan, hewan yang penuh kerakusan, hewan yang tidak bisa membagi dunia dengan yang lain. inilah kenapa aku percaya, bahwa jika ada seseorang yang bisa menghancurkan Herodian, itu adalah seseorang yang bisa dibilang Manusia.

Jika semesta ini tidak bisa dibagikan antara Manusia dan Herodian, maka aku berharap Manusialah yang bertahan hidup. Aku rasa, meski semua dosa yang telah kita lakukan, aku masih salah satu Manusia.'

Mereka semua mendengar itu dengan seksama dan mencamkannya dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hening sebentar lalu Vinze bertanya "Jadi maksud dari hasil percobaan Pan-Earth Alliance itu…" dengan enggan Rugardo menjawab "Ada kemungkinan adalah kita, Bellato, atapun kalian, Cora."

"Maksudmu Cora dan Bellato itu adalah hasil percobaan manusia? Ini gila." ujar Raxion tidak sabaran. Valenth menenangkannya "Kalau kau mengira sejarah manusia itu bagus dan bersih maka kamu salah." Sekali lagi ruangan berubah dan menampakkan ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang sedang melakukan percobaan. "Sejak dulu, manusia sudah melakukan banyak penelitian-penelitian, meski semuanya bilang itu demi 'kemuliaan' dan 'kemakmuran', semua itu tidak lebih hanyalah 'topeng' dibalik hati manusia itu sendiri. Manusia sering melanggar kodrat alam dan menciptakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh diciptakan. Ingat kalau ESP Reia juga hasil eksperimen manusia." "Reia…" Begitu Raxion memikirkannya, ruangannya jadi penuh dengan gambar Reia, baik yang sekarang maupun yang belum pernah dilihat Raxion. "Tapi kenapa Holymental menjadi satu-satunya harapan untuk mengalahkan Herodian?"

"Gelombang." ujar Eris. "Gelombang?" tanya Miriam keheranan. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya frekuensi gelombang." lanjut Eris "Nampaknya Holymental bisa mengeluarkan frekuensi gelombang yang unik, hanya saja frekuensi gelombang itu tidak mengganggu kita namun justru mengganggu kinerja otak Herodian." "Jadi…" Vinze nampaknya menyadari sesuatu. Rugardo mengangguk pelan "Ya, Ozma yang kalian hancurkan beberapa tahun lalu adalah sumber Holymental ini. Aku tidak menyangka musnahnya Ozma malah membawa kita ke kehancuran." Bagai dihantam palu godam, Vinze dan Miriam terdiam, yang lainnya juga terkejut mendengar itu.

"Jadi… kau mau bilang… gara-gara kami yang sok … semua penduduk Novus terancam…?" Raxion tersungkur ketika mendengar penjelasan Valenth. Valenth menggeleng "Tindakan kalian tepat, selama bertahun-tahun memang Holymental melindungi kalian dari Herodian, namun ketika Ozma bangkit jika kalian tidak bertindak sama saja kalian juga hancur." Raxion bangkit dan setelah memantapkan diri dia bertanya "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Siapa itu Valenth katamu?" tanya Ashlan ketika Vinze bertanya tentang Valenth. "Ya, ini juga salah satu misteri yang besar. Jika Reia kami tahu kalau sebelum dia terinfeksi virus dia disembunyikan, tapi bagaimana dengan Valenth? Bukankah dia juga terinfeksi virus Arcane? Kalau begitu siapa yang menjadi otak Raxion sekarang?" "Dia…spesial…" Semuanya melihat Ashlan dengan heran. "Aku sudah bertanya pada Kaisar." akhirnya Ashlan menjelaskan semua "Menurut catatan terdahulu, ketika Bumi sudah hancur, tubuh Valenth ditemukan mengambang diluar angkasa dalam tabung penyelamatan. Tim penyelamat dari planet Accretia menemukannya dan anehnya ketika melakukan pemeriksaan, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terinfeksi virus itu. Mereka membawa tubuh Raxion untuk diteliti, akhirnya mereka menemukan fakta bahwa dia kebal terhadap virus itu." "Apa karena tubuhnya bisa memproduksi antibodi?" tanya Vinze heran.

"Karena Reia." Valenth menjelaskan "Karena kedekatanku dengan Reia, sedikit banyaknya sel-sel tubuhku berubah. Hal ini dikarenakan meski sedikit kekuatan ESP Reia bocor, sedikit demi sedikit kekuatan ESP itu merubah sel-sel tubuhku. Itulah yang didapatkan ketika mereka menelitiku di Bumi sebelum memasukkanku ke dalam tabung penyelamatan dengan harapan ada orang yang bisa menciptakan vaksin dariku."

"Kalau begitu bukankah ada harapan untuk melawan virus itu?" Miriam melihat Ashlan penuh berharap. Ashlan menggeleng "Sebenarnya tidak, ada 2 hal yang menghalanginya. Salah satunya seperti yang disebutkan dalam catatan -Hyun, bangsa Herodian sudah berhasil menciptakan virus Arcane baru, sehingga meski bisa membuat vaksin virus Arcane lama belum tentu itu berguna untuk virus Arcane baru. Sedangkan yang satu lagi menurut catatan penelitian, ketahanan Valenth akan virus itu adalah miliknya sendiri, tidak bisa dibuat vaksin dari sel-selnya." Mereka nampak kecewa, Ashlan melanjutkan "Meski begitu mereka tahu kalau tubuh Valenth berguna, akhirnya mereka memisahkan otaknya yang masih berfungsi dari tubuhnya. Otak tersebut dimasukkan ke alat penyokong kehidupan supaya tetap berfungsi. Namun akhirnya otak itu dilupakan, sampai Kaisar mencetuskan ide untuk memakai otak Valenth sebagai prajurit baru yang dimasukkan chip AF, hal ini dikarenakan selama ini Accretia memakai otak hasil manusia buatan, jadi Kaisar ingin melihat apa reaksi dari chip AF kalau dimasukkan otak manusia pertama. Hanya saja ingatannya sebagai Valenth disegel. Nampaknya jiwanya masih ada dan itu jugalah yang membuat Raxion memliki perasaan."

"Kalau begitu aku adalah kamu?" Valenth menggeleng "Aku adalah manusia yang bernama Valenth, sedangkan kamu adalah seorang prajurit Accretia yang bernama Raxion. Meski kamu memakai otakku, kamu adalah individu yang berbeda." "Meski begitu…" Raxion nampaknya kurang puas, Valenth mendekati dan menepuk bahunya. "Kamu harus ingat, sampai sekarang ini aku tidak pernah membantumu membuat keputusan, semua yang kau lakukan dari kau 'lahir' sampai sekarang adalah murni dari pemikiran dan keputusanmu sendiri. Apakah itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanmu kalau kamu adalah kamu?" "Selain itu." lanjutnya sambil berpaling dari Raxion "Meski karena jiwakulah yang membuatmu memiliki perasaan, namun perasaan yang kamu miliki itu murni milikmu." Raxion terdiam sebentar, Valenth kembali menghadap dia berkata "Ayo, yang lainnya sudah menggumu, terakhir akan kusampaikan beberapa hal."

"Daripada itu." Jaroocce mulai bicara setelah Ashlan selesai menjelaskan "Bagaimana cara kita menghadapi pasukan Herodian? Menurut perkataan Rouf armada utama tidak lama lagi akan muncul bukan?" Mendengar itu semuanya mendadak jadi lesu, terdiam hening. "Ada caranya." Mereka melihat Reia yang selama ini diam mulai bicara. "Ada caranya untuk melawan mereka." "Tapi bagaimana?" tanya Miriam. Reia memejamkan mata mengambil nafas lalu menjelaskan "Dengan kekuatanku. Aku punya kekuatan untuk mengubah energi yang ada bukan? Karena alasan itulah Rouf dan pasukan Herodian memburuku." Vinze memukul tangannya "Benar juga, aura yang ada ditambang tengah, Reia bisa mengubahnya menjadi Holystone kembali, dengan begitu pasukan Herodian tidak bisa mendekati kita." Reia menggeleng "Tidak semudah itu, untuk mengubah energi sebesar itu, aku perlu medium. Mediumnya harus sesuatu yang berenergi besar." "Chip itu." Rugardo nampak semangat "Ketiga chip itu bisa dijadikan medium, bukankah energinya juga besar?" "Tapi bukankah keberadaan chip itu tidak diketahui dimana?" Tanya Eris. Mendengar itu semuanya jadi kehilangan harapan.

Reia melanjutkan "Aku sudah melihat reruntuhan Sette, ada gambar rahasia di reruntuhan itu yang terdapat dibalik tembok, aku melihatnya dengan kekuatan ESP-ku. Gambar itu menjelaskan kalau chip-chip itu bereaksi dengan sesuatu yaitu…" "Pedang Blu Terre." sela suara lain dari belakang mereka.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 : BLU TERRE

Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Raxion berjalan mendekati mereka. Melihat Raxion datang, Reia berlari memeluknya, Raxion berbisik "Maaf lama, aku sedang berbincang dengan Valenth tadi." "Apa maksudnya pedang Blu Terre bereaksi dengan chip?" tanya Ashlan. Raxion menjelaskan "Valenth dalam diriku berkata padaku 'Karena kekuatan ESP Reia, sedikit banyaknya mentalku berbagi dengan Reia, sehingga terkadang apa yang dilihat Reia bisa terlihat olehku juga. Dari gambar yang dilihat Reia, diceritakan bahwa pedang Blu Terre ditempa oleh penduduk Novus terdahulu dengan bantuan dewa mereka, pedang itu diciptakan sebagai penyeimbang energi yang dikeluarkan chip itu. Karena itu Blu Terre memiliki semacam ikatan dengan ketiga chip itu, jadi lewat pedangnya kita bisa melacak lokasi chip-chip itu.' Begitu katanya."

"Benarkah itu Reia?" tanya Eris. Reia mengangguk "Bisa dibilang kalau Blu Terre bereaksi sebagai pemandu dalam pencarian ketiga chip itu. Itulah yang dijelaskan oleh gambar itu." Jaroocce mengangguk "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera mencari dimana chip itu..." "Tidak." Sela Vinze, Jaroocce melihatnya dengan heran. Vinze melanjutkan "Sebaiknya kita berpisah, serahkan urusan pencarian chip ini pada kami berempat, sebaiknya anda membantu Master mempersiapkan diri untuk perang, karena kalau mendengar kata-kata Rouf, armada utama yang akan datang pastilah berat dan tidak lama lagi akan muncul." Curse Angel yang mendengarkan itu mengangguk "Ada benarnya master Jaroocce, sebaiknya kita serahkan masalah ini pada mereka, kita sebaiknya mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menghadapi armada utama kalau muncul." "Tapi, launcher kita hancur nih. Sepertinya harus beli yang baru." ujar Inot dengan sedikit berat. "Soal itu tidak perlu khawatir." Eris menghubungi seseorang, selang beberapa saat, muncul 3 orang membawa senjata launcher putih. Melihat itu tim Striker terkejut, ketiga orang itu memberikan launcher ke tiap orang, lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Jenoshiel yang hampir tidak percaya berkata dengan suara bergetar "Inikan…" Eris mengangguk "Strong Intense Hora Akeron, sudah dimasukkan Iggnorant Talic sebanyak 5 buah dan dimasukkan juga Siege Kit tipe terbaru yang berwarna biru. Silahkan dipakai sebaik-baiknya." Linear membungkuk berkata "Terima kasih banyak atas kemurahan hati anda, kami akan memakai senjata ini dengan segenap kemampuan kami."

Jaroocce menatap mereka memberi perintah "Kalau begitu kita semua melakukan persiapan, sebisa mungkin kita cari kembali anggota-anggota United Force yang lama." Huangs yang mendengar itu bersemangat "Master, anda ingin…" Jaroocce mengangguk "Ya, aku ingin membentuk kembali kekuatan kita." Shociku juga nampak bersemangat, Jaroocce melihat ke Raxion "Chip aku serahkan sepenuhnya pada kalian. Kudoakan berhasil." Raxion mengangguk, lalu Jaroocce dan yang lainnya meninggalkan ruangan. Vinze menghadap ke para Master "Kalau begitu kami akan segera mencari chip itu." Rugardo mengangguk "Baiklah, kami akan melakukan rapat strategi." Sehabis berkata begitu, para Master berjalan ke belakang meninggalkan ruangan. Raxion mengajak yang lainnya untuk ke daerah tengah koloni, sambil jalan Vinze nampaknya memikirkan sesuatu, Miriam yang melihat itu bertanya "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Vinze menatapnya lalu menatap pedang Blu Terre dipinggang Raxion "Aku cuma tidak mengerti, kenapa pedang itu bisa memilihnya? Rasanya kalau alasannya karena dia itu memiliki jiwa tidak terlalu benar." "Sudahlah." ujar Miriam sambil tersenyum "Apapun itu yang penting kita sekarang punya petunjuk untuk mencari chip bukan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Vinze mengangguk, lalu tersenyum ke Miriam "Kurasa kamu benar."

Sesampainya di tengah koloni, Vinze bertanya pada Raxion "Sekarang bagaimana?" Raxion mencabut Blu Terre, ditempelkan pedang itu ke dahinya dan dipejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian dalam kepalanya meski agak kabur tergambar suatu gambaran. "Dalam gua… tidak jauh dari sini… nampaknya ada patung… sepertinya itu adalah kuil…" Diletakkan pedangnya dan menatap mereka "Itulah gambaran yang kulihat." Vinze berpikir sebentar "Kalau tidak jauh dari sini, berarti masih di wilayah Cora. Satu-satunya kuil yang ada disini berarti Kuil Vafer di daerah Numerus. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu caranya?" Raxion meletakkan kembali pedangnya berkata "Valenth yang bilang, dia bilang kalau Blu Terre telah memilihku berarti pasti dia bisa memberi tahu dimana chip itu, jadi aku coba saja mendekatkan diriku dengan pedang." Vinze mengangguk "Apa kali ini kita juga tinggalkan Reia?" Raxion menggeleng, dipegangnya tangan Reia erat "Tidak, setelah kejadian sebelumnya, aku lebih tenang kalau Reia berada dibawah pengawasan kita. Reia, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti?" Reia yang mendengar itu senang, dia mengangguk lalu memeluk tangan Raxion. Vinze menghelakan nafas "Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang."

Mereka teleport ke Istana Numerus dan mendapati daerah tidak terlalu ramai "Mungkin beberapa orang sudah mendengar akan ada perang besar, jadi mereka bersiap-siap." duga Miriam. Mereka melangkah keluar dari tempat itu, Vinze membuka petanya "Dari sini kita akan berjalan ke Lembah Berliku, setelah melewati lembah itu kita akan sampai ke Kuil Vafer." "Apakah jauh?" Raxion bertanya setelah Vinze menutup petanya, Vinze melihatnya dengan heran "Lumayan. Selama masih perang apa kau tidak pernah berkeliling daerah ini?" Raxion menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu "Ya… paling cuma sekitar Haram, aku tidak terlalu suka jauh-jauh." Vinze menghela nafas "Baiklah, untuk menghemat waktu sebaiknya kita pakai booster." Mereka mengaktifkan boosternya, sekali lagi Raxion menggendong Reia. Mereka melayang dengan cepat sambil menghindari kumpulan monster-monster supaya cepat sampai. Sesampainya di depan Kuil Vafer, mereka mematikan boosternya dan berjalan masuk. Nampak ada beberapa orang yang sedang berburu, melihat mereka datang yang lainnya memandang sebentar lalu melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya.

"Tadi kau bilang patung bukan?" tanya Vinze ketika mereka berjalan lebih dalam, Raxion mengangguk "2 patung, kedua patung itu terletak di ujung tangga." "Kalau begitu berarti lewat sini." Vinze mengajak mereka memutar kuil, Miriam berjalan disampingnya bertanya "Kenapa harus berputar?" "Soalnya jalan untuk ke belakang ruangan hancur, jadi mau tak mau harus memutari tempat ini. Tidak begitu jauh kok." Mereka sampai di belakang ruangan, Vinze menunjuk ke ujung ruangan "Itu patung yang kau maksud, naik saja dari tangga ini." Mereka menaiki tangga dan tiba didepan patung, nampaknya sudah dimakan usia, kondisi patung itu sudah rusak beberapa tempat. Vinze berbalik bertanya pada Raxion "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mencari ruang rahasia?" Raxion mencabut Blu Terrenya, pedang tersebut bersinar, namun lemah. Raxion mencoba mendekatkan ke patung, sinarnya menjadi sedikit kuat, "Sepertinya kita harus mencari chipnya dengan memakai pedang ini." Dia bergerak pelan menyusuri sepanjang tembok, sampai di satu tempat Blu Terre memancarkan sinar lebih kuat. "Disini ya…" Raxion melihat tembok didepannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'Tancapkanlah…" "Eh kau ngomong sesuatu Vinze?" tanya Raxion pada Vinze ketika dia dibelakangnya, Vinze menggeleng "Tidak, memangnya ada yang bicara?"

Raxion menatap pedangnya, diambil ancang-ancang lalu ditancapkannya pedang ke tembok, sinar yang menyilaukan langsung keluar membuat mereka harus melindungi matanya. Ketika Raxion membuka matanya dia mendapati dirinya diruangan yang gelap, dia melihat kiri kanan untuk mencari yang lain namun nihil 'Ruangan ini… mirip seperti tempat aku bertemu Valenth.' pikirnya. 'Apa yang kamu cari?" terdengar suara yang lembut dari depannya, dihadapannya muncul sebuah bola cahaya, bola itu melayang ke mukanya sekali lagi terdengar suara 'Apa yang kamu cari?' Ketika bola itu menjauhinya Raxion menjawab "Ketiga chip itu, hanya itu satu-satunya cara menghadapi armada besar Herodian." Bola itu melayang tidak beraturan 'Bukan itu, apa yang kamu cari dalam hidupmu?' Ditanya seperti itu Raxion terdiam, selama ini dia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mencari sesuatu dalam hidupnya, dengan ragu dia membalas "Hidup damai… mungkin?" Bola itu berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali bertanya 'Apakah kedamaian untuk kamu sendiri? Atau untuk semua orang?' "Tentu saja untuk semua orang, bukankah kedamaian untuk bersama itu adalah yang paling baik?" jawab Raxion dengan mantap, bola itu membantahnya 'Tapi bukankah kalian bangsa Accretia tidak pernah mau hidup damai sejak awal? Kalian juga melakukan perang dengan kedua bangsa lain bukan? Apakah itu perang untuk menciptakan perdamaian?' Raxion tertegun mendengar itu, dia nampak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia mengepalkan tangan dengan erat "Itu… aku tidak membantahnya, pada saat itu memang terjadi perang, namun bukankah dari perang itu juga ada orang yang mengharapkan perdamaian? Aku memang tidak terlalu pintar mengatakan ini, tapi dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku benar-benar berharap tidak ada lagi perang yang terjadi, hanya ada kedamaian di planet ini, tidak di galaksi ini!" Tegasnya. Bola itu diam sejenak, seperti sedang berpikir, lalu dia melayang tidak beraturan sekali lagi. Akhirnya bola itu berhenti 'Kalau memang itu jawaban dari dalam hatimu, aku mengakuinya.' Bola itu bersinar terang, lalu ruangan itu menghilang.

"Raxion!" Raxion yang mendapati dirinya kembali ke Kuil Vafer melihat ke belakang, dia melihat Vinze yang agak khawatir menghampirinya "Vinze, ada apa?" "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau mendadak menghilang sampai kami panik. Kami coba menarik pedangmu juga tidak bergeming, sampai aku hampir saja melubangi tembok." Belum sempat Raxion menjelaskan, Blu Terre kembali bersinar dan dari mendadak muncul salah satu chip yang mereka cari. Semua nampak kaget, Raxion mencoba menyentuh chip itu, belum tersentuh chip itu melayang meninggalkan mereka. "Dia sudah melayang ke sumber kekuatan." jelas Reia dengan tenang, Vinze kembali menatap Raxion berharap dia menjelaskan semua ini. Raxion menjelaskan dengan pelan supaya mereka mengerti, tentang ruangan kosong itu, tentang bola bercahaya yang menanyainya. "Jadi maksudmu, chip itu mengujimu?" tanya Miriam, Raxion menggeleng "Tidak, apapun bola cahaya itu aku merasa itu bukanlah chip." Dia menatap Blu Terre lalu mencabutnya 'Apa mungkin…' tanyanya dalam hati.

Vinze juga nampak masih bingung, akhirnya dia menyerah "Yang penting chip itu sudah pergi ke tambang tengah. Ayo Raxion tempat berikutnya." Raxion mengangguk, sekali lagi dia menempelkan pedangnya ke dahi dan memejamkan mata "Daratan… nampak ada air terjun… dan pohon besar… tidak begitu jelas dimana itu… tapi aku bisa melihat banyak Naiad Heller." Miriam langsung menjawab "Solus, daerah Solus, disana ada air terjun yang besar dan ada pohon didekatnya. Pasti disana." Mereka memakai gulungan teleport milik Miriam menuju ke Benteng Solus , sesampainya disana, mereka tidak mengaktifkan boosternya karena menurut Miriam sangat dekat. "Lewat sini." ajak Miriam. Mereka bergerak kekanan dan melewati kumpulan Queen Crook, dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat air terjunnya. Air terjun itu sangat lebar dan deras, tidak jauh dari sana ada pohon besar seperti yang terlihat seperti gambaran Raxion. "Apa kita akan masuk ke dalam air terjun? Aku tidak melihat ada jalannya, selain itu jaraknya terlalu jauh jika mau melompat." ujar Vinze. Raxion mencabut Blu Terrenya, dia mengarahkannya ke air terjun, tapi sinar yang dipancarkan sangat lemah. "Sepertinya bukan dalam air terjun, akan kucoba periksa sekitar sini." Raxion berjalan sambil tetap memegang Blu Terre kedepan. Sesampainya dia di salah satu tembok, Blu Terre kembali bersinar terang. 'Disini…' katanya sambil memegang pedangnya terbalik, ditancapkannya dengan mantap ke tanah dan sekali lagi sinar terang kembali menyilaukan pandangan mereka.

Raxion kembali dibawa ke ruangan kosong itu, dia menunggu kembali bola cahaya seperti sebelumnya. Benar saja, bola itu kembali muncul dihadapannya. "Aku rasa aku tahu siapa kau." Bola itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi, dia hanya melayang kekiri kekanan, lalu berhenti sejenak. 'Siapa yang ingin kamu lindungi?' Kembali terdengar suara yang sama bertanya padanya. Raxion memejamkan matanya, dia bisa melihat Reia yang sedang tersenyum riang "Reia…" jawabnya pelan. Bola itu mengelilingi dia, lalu berhenti didepannya dan wujudnya berubah menjadi Reia 'Hanya gadis inikah?' tanya bola itu sekali lagi, Raxion menggeleng pelan, dia menatap bola itu dan menjawab dengan mantap "Tidak hanya Reia, Vinze dan Miriam, dan semua penghuni Novus ini. Merekalah yang ingin aku lindungi." Bola itu berubah menjadi Vinze bertanya 'Apakah kamu yakin bisa melindungi semua orang dari bahaya ini?' Lalu berubah menjadi Miriam 'Padahal kamu hanya ada 1 dan yang ingin kamu lindungi itu ada banyak.' "Memang tidak mungkin bisa, tapi aku yakin selama aku ingin melindungi semua, maka yang lain pasti punya perasaan yang sama dan semua pasti akan saling melindungi. Aku yakin itu." Bola itu berubah menjadi Guyter 'Tidakkah kamu terlalu naif? Pikiranmu yang seperti itu tidak mungkin semua bisa menerimanya bukan?' "Memang tidak, tapi jika kita melakukannya, yang lain pasti akan terdorong untuk ikut melakukannya." Guyter yang dihadapan Raxion menyusut dan kembali menjadi bola. Kembali terdengar suara yang lembut 'Aku mengakui keyakinan dan keteguhanmu.' Seperti sebelumnya, bola itu bersinar lagi dan Raxion kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. Vinze dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dia, ketika Raxion berbalik chip kedua keluar dan langsung melesat ke tambang tengah.

"Ini sudah kedua." ujar Miriam sambil menatap chip itu menghilang. Vinze jadi semangat "Bagus, tinggal 1 lagi. Ayo Raxion, dimana selanjutnya?" Raxion berbalik mencabut pedangnya, begitu menyentuhnya dikepalanya keluar banyak gambar-gambar. Dia menyimpan Blu Terre, lalu berbalik "Aku sudah tahu tempat berikutnya, ayo." Mereka kembali ke dalam Benteng Solus, Raxion mengakses teleport dan menentukan tujuannya, yaitu Armory 213. Mereka berempat sampai disana, nampak banyak orang mengerumuni Sundries untuk membeli perlengkapan. "Sebaiknya pakai booster karena cukup jauh." ujar Raxion sambil menggendong Reia dan mengaktifkan boosternya, diikuti yang lainnya. Mereka menuju selatan, ke Padang Cruel. Ketika sampai didepan pintu masuk Gerbang Snatcher, Raxion mematikan boosternya dan menurunkan Reia "Kita masuk." Mereka berjalan lurus sampai ke ruangan seberang, ruangan itu sedikit aneh karena cukup kosong tapi ada sebuah kursi. Meski ada beberapa Crook dan Meat Clod berkeliaran, namun sepertinya monster-monster itu tidak mempedulikan mereka. "Jadi dimana?" Tanya Vinze melihat sekeliling sambil menarik Miriam sebagai isyarat tetap didekatnya. Raxion berdiri tepat didepan kursi, dicabutnya Blu Terre "Disini!" Tanpa basa basi dia langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke kursi itu dan sinar menyilaukan keluar seperti sebelumnya. Sekali lagi Raxion terbawa ke ruangan kosong, dan sekali lagi bola itu melayang dihadapannya.

'Siapa yang ingin kamu lawan?' tanya bola itu sambil bergerak tak beraturan. "Herodian." Bola itu berubah menjadi Rouf 'Apakah karena dia yang ingin membunuh Reia?' Raxion menggeleng "Tidak, karena Herodian mencoba untuk menghancurkan semua kehidupan, baik di Novus ini maupun di tempat lain. Karena itulah aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka." 'Meski begitu apa kamu ada cara supaya mereka tidak menyerang planet lain?' "Itu…" Raxion nampak bimbang, lalu dia menjawab dengan pasrah "Tidak ada." Bola itu berubah menjadi dia 'Apakah kamu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa lawan yang harus kamu hadapi adalah dirimu sendiri.' kemudian berubah menjadi Valenth 'Atau dirimu yang satu lagi?' Raxion mengangkat kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata, lalu dia menjawab dengan tegas "Memang ada kemungkinan seperti itu, karena bagaimanapun juga musuh sesungguhnya tiap orang bukanlah orang lain, melainkan diri mereka sendiri dalam mencapai tujuan. Hanya saja, aku yakin kalau lawan yang harus kuhadapi sekarang adalah para Herodian, karena mereka ingin menghancurkan semua penduduk Novus." Valenth cahaya mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali menjadi bola.

Sebelum dia berbicara, Raxion bertanya padanya "Kau Blu Terre bukan?" Bola itu menjawab pelan 'Benar sekali tuanku. Nampaknya kamu sudah menyadarinya.' "Awalnya aku hanya menebak kalau itu adalah kau, tapi aku menjadi yakin setelah kedua kalinya kita bertemu. Suaramu sama dengan suara Blu Terre ketika dia memintaku untuk menancapkannya." Bola itu menjadi sosok manusia yang hitam, lalu menjelaskan 'Aku diciptakan sebagai penyeimbang Chip Energi, jika mereka mengeluarkan energi positif, maka aku mengeluarkan energi negatif. Juga merupakan tugaskulah untuk memastikan apakah mereka yang ingin mencari Chip Energi itu memiliki niat buruk atau tidak.' "Jawab aku Blu Terre, kenapa kau memilihku? Apakah karena aku memiliki jiwa Valenth?" tanya Raxion, Blu Terre menghampirinya menjawab 'Aku memilihmu bukan karena kamu memiliki jiwa, tapi aku bisa melihat dirimu yang dipenuhi dengan harapan dan keinginan. Itulah yang membuatku memilihmu. Sekarang kembalilah pada teman-temanmu.' Setelah berkata begitu sosok manusia Blu Terre bersinar terang, pada saat itu Raxion bergumam "Terima kasih…" Sekembalinya ke Gerbang Snatcher, chip ketiga langsung muncul dan melesat keluar dari Gerbang Snatcher untuk bergabung dengan chip yang lain.

Raxion mencabut pedangnya dan menatapnya sebentar sebelum disimpan lagi. "Ketiga chip sudah berkumpul ditempatnya." ujar Reia ketika dia menghampiri Raxion "Ah..." Raxion mengangguk, dia menatap Vinze dan Miriam "Ayo kita laporkan pada Master." Keduanya mengangguk, mereka memakai gulungan teleport menuju kembali ke koloni Cora.

Ketika Raxion berhasil mendapatkan chip kedua, jauh diatas mereka didalam pesawat Cerios, salah satu operator mereka melaporkan "Lagi-lagi terdeteksi energi aneh melesat ke tambang tengah. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Kolonel Rouf." Rouf berdiri menatap Novus "Nampaknya mereka merencanakan sesuatu." Operator lain yang mengamati radar melaporkan "Kolonel, armada utama, pesawat Qoruas sudah tiba." Dari belakang pesawat mereka terbuka warp portal raksasa, dari dalamnya keluar pesawat luar angkasa besar. Ukurannya 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari pesawat Cerios dan dilengkapi banyak meriam, baik yang kecil maupun yang besar. Setelah pesawat itu keluar seluruhnya, dari dalam Cerios muncul layar yang memperlihatkan wajah yang nampaknya sudah tua dan berwibawa, mata kanannya buta dan ada bekas luka memanjang dari dahi sampai pipi, dari bajunya nampaknya pangkatnya tinggi, karena begitu melihatnya semua orang yang ada diruangan langsung memberi hormat.

Rouf mengangkat badannya menyapanya dengan hormat "Salam Jendral Besar Magnus." Yang disapa mengangguk "Laporkan keadaannya, Kolonel." "Baik, gadis itu memang ada di Novus, selain itu radiasi dari Holymental sudah berkurang dan sampai ke titik aman. Kita sudah bisa menginvasi Novus." Magnus menatapnya sebentar, dia bisa melihat jirahnya yang rusak dan mengambil kesimpulan. "Nampaknya kau mengabaikan perintahku dan mencoba turun sendiri, huh?" Rouf nampak tidak bersalah menjawab dengan santai "Ya." Magnus tertawa keras "Hahahaha, kau memang pembangkang sejak dulu. Tapi biarlah..." "Maaf aku menyela Jendral, tapi apa anda hanya datang dengan pesawat utama Qoruas?" sela Rouf penasaran, Magnus tersenyum "Apa kau pikir begitu?" Mendadak di sekeliling pesawat Qoruas muncul banyak warp portal berbagai ukuran, dari dalamnya keluar pesawat yang lebih kecil, jumlahnya yang banyak menandakan mereka serius ingin menghancurkan semua penghuni Novus. Rouf yang melihat itu kagum, lalu dia kembali menatap Magnus "Jendral besar, aku ada permintaan." "Oh? Apa itu?" tanya Magnus penasaran "Biarkan aku turun dengan semua pasukanku, ada yang ingin kuhadapi dulu sebelumnya." "Seperti biasa, permintaan yang egois. Apa kau bisa hanya sendirian?" "Tentu saja aku tidak sendirian. Prajuritku yang paling kuat akan ikut denganku." Sehabis berkata begitu dari belakangnya muncul 2 orang, yang satunya membawa pedang panjang dibelakangnya dan memakai jirah merah yang nampaknya kuat, rambutnya kuning pendek dan matanya biru, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sudah berpengalaman perang. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi memakai jirah biru yang lebih sederhana daripada partnernya, rambutnya coklat agak panjang dan bermata hijau, wajahnya sedikit dingin dan nampaknya tidak bersahabat.

Magnus yang melihat mereka berkata "Ho… kau ingin membawa Zwei Lowe huh? Baiklah kuijinkan, tapi begitu urusanmu selesai kau harus langsung memberi sinyal, dengan begitu kami akan menurunkan pasukan kami." Rouf membungkuk dalam "Terima kasih banyak." Magnus menatap Novus dan membentangkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin mendekapnya "Sekarang ini saat yang tepat untuk memusnahkan semua penghuni Novus. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."


	11. Chapter 10

LAST CHAPTER : LAST RHAPSODY

Ketika Raxion dan yang lainnya sampai di tempat pertemuan, para Master nampaknya sudah selesai melakukan rapat. Melihat mereka datang, Eris membuka pembicaraan "Ah, kalian sudah kembali. Ada laporan kalau ketiga chip sekarang sudah berada di tambang tengah. Terima kasih atas usaha kalian." "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita sekarang segera ke tambang tengah sebelum pasukan Herodian..." Belum selesai Vinze berbicara, dari belakang muncul 2 orang, seorang Cora dan yang lainnya Bellato. Begitu sampai didepan Master, keduanya langsung berlutut. Rugardo mengenal mereka langsung bertanya "Kalian kalau tidak salah Tritas dan Amtrac dari menara pengawas bukan? Ada apa?" Cora yang d ipanggil Tritas segera menyampaikan laporan "Kabar buruk Master, Royal Guards terbunuh." Mendengar itu semua kaget, terlebih para Master yang shock mendengarnya. Ashlan berdiri dengan penuh emosi "Jelaskan apa maksud kalian!"

Kali ini gantian Bellato yang dipanggil Amtrac menjelaskan "Ya! Tidak lama setelah chip ketiga melayang ditambang tengah, tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara aneh dari langit dan seberkas sinar muncul. Awalnya sinar itu kecil, lalu semakin melebar dan begitu sinar itu menghilang, dari dalamnya muncul banyak pasukan-pasukan asing yang belum pernah kami lihat." Mendengar itu Vinze bergumam "Herodian…" Amtrac melanjutkan "Diantaranya kami melihat 3 orang yang bajunya berbeda dengan pasukan yang ada, nampaknya mereka bermaksud memasuki tambang tengah. Royal Guards berusaha menghalanginya, tapi mereka semua dalam sekejap sudah terbunuh. Kami yang melihat melalui teropong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Raxion nampaknya sudah tahu siapa salah satu dari ketiga orang itu, dia menatap Vinze sambil berkata "Rouf…" Vinze mengangguk "Ya, nampaknya tidak salah lagi." Vinze menatap kedua orang itu bertanya "Berapa banyak pasukan musuh yang mendarat?" Tritas nampak berpikir sebentar "Terakhir kami melihatnya ada sekitar 800 pasukan, hanya saja sepertinya mereka masih akan terus mengirim pasukan lagi. Dari pengamatan kami sepertinya pasukannya berupa campuran prajurit jarak dekat dan jauh, selain itu ada juga beberapa yang badannya besar dan membawa senjata ukuran besar."

Ashlan memberi perintah pada kedua orang tersebut "Baiklah, kalian terus amati perkembangannya, beritahu juga menara lain untuk memperketat pengawasan." "Siap!" Keduanya langsung meninggalkan ruangan dan Rugardo mengambil alat komunikasi "PERHATIAN PADA SEMUA ORANG!" Suaranya terdengar tidak hanya di koloni Cora saja, semua daerah yang mencakupi wilayah Arcadia terdengar suaranya bergema. Semuanya langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya masing-masing dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. "PASUKAN MUSUH SUDAH MENDARAT DI DAERAH TAMBANG, DENGAN SANGAT MENYESAL AKU HARUS MENYAMPAIKAN KALAU ROYAL GUARDS SEMUANYA TERBUNUH." Mendengar itu beberapa orang sedih, beberapa lagi penuh emosi.

"KARENA ITU." lanjut Rugardo "SEKARANG INI KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN SERANGAN BALIK, KITA TIDAK BISA HANYA MENUNGGU MEREKA MENYERANG KITA. KITA AKAN MEMBUKA JALAN KE TAMBANG TENGAH, DISANA AKAN ADA ORANG YANG AKAN MENGHENTIKAN MEREKA MENGINVASI KITA. KARENA ITU BAGI MEREKA YANG BISA BERTEMPUR DAN INGIN BERTEMPUR AKU MOHON BANTUANNYA." Begitu selesai menyampaikan pesan, keributan langsung terjadi, mereka semua mempersiapkan diri untuk bertempur. Eris menatap mereka berempat "Sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap. Kita tidak tahu akan seperti apa perang ini." Sehabis berkata begitu dia dan yang lainnya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Raxion dan yang lainnya juga meninggalkan tempat dan menuju ke tengah koloni. Bisa dilihat oleh mereka semua orang bersemangat mempersiapkan diri, terdengar dimana-mana teriakan-teriakan ajakan untuk membentuk tim, ada juga yang mengeluarkan perlengkapan terbaik mereka. Vinze mengatakan kalau dia ingin berdua dengan Miriam membeli beberapa perlengkapan di koloni lain, jadi dia meminta Raxion dan Reia berkumpul nanti di tambang daerah kerajaan. Raxion mengangguk "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Lalu dia membawa Reia berjalan ke teleport untuk berpindah ke Armory 213. Setelah mereka pergi, Miriam tertawa misterius "Fufufufufu…" Vinze melihatnya dengan heran "Apa?" Miriam menyikut pinggangnya pelan "Kamu sengajakan, supaya Raxion dan Reia bisa bersama." Vinze nampak salah tingkah "Uh… kau ngomong apa sih…"

Dia membawa Miriam ke tempat lain agak jauh dari keramaian "Memang sih itu salah satu tujuanku, tapi ada satu lagi." "Eh?" Miriam nampak heran. Vinze mengambil nafas panjang, dia berbalik menghadap Miriam "Miriam, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu. Aku… aku… Aku suka kamu!" Hening sebentar, Miriam mulai meneteskan air mata dan sedikit menangis, Vinze kalang kabut menenangkannya "Kenapa kamu menangis, apa ada yang salah?" Miriam menggeleng pelan, sambil tersenyum dia membalas "Tidak, saya cuma senang kalau rupanya kamu juga menyukaiku. Sebenarnya sejak aku bertemu kalian di hutan itu, saya sudah mulai menyukaimu, hanya saja saya berpikir kamu adalah Cora, bagaimanapun juga tidak mungkin kamu akan menerimaku yang Bellato. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak berani mengutarakan perasaanku." Tanpa pikir panjang Vinze memeluknya erat berkata "Bodoh, kalau tidak dibilang dulu mana kutahu." Dia melepaskan sedikit pelukannya, keduanya bertatapan beberapa lama, Miriam memejamkan matanya, Vinze mendekatkan mukanya dan mulai mengecup bibirnya dalam, Air mata Miriam kembali mengalir tanda kebahagiaan.

Tidak jauh dari sana nampak Raxion dan Reia mengawasi mereka dari jauh, lalu mereka berbalik. Reia bertanya pada Raxion setelah cukup jauh "Darimana kamu tahu kalau Vinze akan menyampaikan perasaannya?" Raxion menjawab ringan "Insting, ketika dia bilang ingin berdua saja dengan Miriam aku sudah tahu ada yang aneh, jadi aku rasa dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Miriam. Syukurlah, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk melakukan itu, mereka berdua memang cocok." Mereka sampai di Armory 213, Reia berdiri didepannya "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kamu, Valenth?" Raxion berjongkok mengelus kepalanya "Kamu tahu? Sewaktu kita bertemu didada ini ada suatu perasaan aneh, perasaan yang berbeda ketika melihat temanku terluka atau meninggal. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi akhirnya aku tahu kalau ini adalah perasaan suka, cinta dan sayang." Dia memeluk Reia "Aku menyukaimu Reia." Reia balas memeluknya berbisik "Aku juga Valenth."

Setelah membeli beberapa perlengkapan dari Sundries dan melihat lelang sebentar, Raxion mengajak Reia berangkat. Mereka mengakses portal dan menuju tambang tengah, disana Vinze dan Miriam sudah menunnggu, Raxion melihat Vinze memakai perlengkapan yang belum pernah dilihatnya "Apa itu?" Vinze menjelaskan "Ini baju ayahku, kata kakek baju ayahku sudah dimasukkan beberapa Talic, dia memberikannya padaku tadi." Raxion mengangguk, dari belakang muncul ReefQee menyapa mereka "Yo, jadi kalian juga ikut ya." "ReefQee." Sahut Vinze kaget "Kok kau ada disini? Bagaimana dengan toko?" ReefQee mengibas tangannya "Tidak apa-apa, Kundza tadi diajak oleh mantan anggota guildnya untuk bertempur, masa aku tidak ikut? Jadi toko sementara kututup, oh ya bisa keluarkan senjata kalian tidak? Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaaan." Semuanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan senjata mereka ke ReefQee, ReefQee memeriksa dengan seksama dan melakukan beberapa penyetelan pada senjata mereka.

Dia mengembalikan tongkat Vinze "Hora Staffmu dalam kondisi terbaik, tidak apa-apa." Berikutnya dia mengembalikan Hora Bow milik Miriam "Bowmu juga tidak ada masalah, aku sudah memasukkan beberapa Ignorant Talic kedalamnya, sekarang kekuatannya akan lebih bagus." Miriam menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih "Bagaimana bisa kubayar ini?" ReefQee tertawa keras "Tidak apa-apa, setelah ini semua selesai saja baru diperhitungkan." Sekali lagi Miriam membungkuk, lalu ReefQee menyerahkan Spadona dan Blu Terre "Spadonamu agak retak, sepertinya akibat pertarungan sebelumnya ya? Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati sedikit, aku sudah memperbaiki semampuku. Kalau Blu Terre tidak terlalu masalah" Raxion mengangguk lalu menyimpan kedua pedangnya.

Mereka mendengar suara aneh, dengan segera mereka berlari menuju ke bekas Chip Control Center dan mendapati pemandangan yang mengerikan. Sepanjang mata memandang pasukan Herodian yang memakai baju hitam terpapar dihadapan mereka, ada yang ukurannya besar, ada yang kecil, ada yang bawa pedang ada yang bawa senapan otomatis. Raxion melihat itu kaget "Ini… gila… jumlah apa-apaan ini, sudah melebihi bayanganku." "JANGAN GENTAR!" terdengar suara Ashlan dari belakang, mereka menoleh dan melihat Ashlan memakai jirahnya, jirah merah menyala dan nampak besar. "Jangan gentar, berapapun banyaknya musuh kita bisa menghentikannya." Raxion bertanya dengan heran "Anda juga langsung turun Master Ashlan? Bagaimana dengan Master Eris dan Master Rugardo?" "Mereka di daerah lain, mendengar musuh dalam jumlah banyak, kami memutuskan untuk menekan mereka dari tiga arah." Jelas Ashlan.

Di daerah Cora, nampak Eris yang memakai jirah simpel yang berwarna putih dan sedikit ukiran emas, sedang memberi perintah pada pasukannya "Dengar bagaimanapun juga kita akan memukul mundur musuh, jangan sampai mereka mendekati portal kita mengerti!" Sedangkan daerah Bellato, Rugardo memakai baju Spiritualist biru tua miliknya yang berbeda dari baju Spiritualist yang biasa, dia memberikan instruksi pada pasukannya "Begitu sudah ada tanda, maka kita akan bergerak. Sekarang pakai semua skill pendukung yang kalian punya dan minum potion yang perlu!" Masing-masing pasukan terdiri dari campuran Accretia, Cora dan Bellato, selain itu juga campuran Warrior, Ranger, Specialist dan Spiritualist. Ini merupakan pasukan terbesar dan terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Arcadia.

Didekat portal Accretia, nampak Jaroocce berdiri memegang pangkal pedangnya yang ditancapkan ditanah, Jenoshiel mendekati Jaroocce berkata dengan penuh semangat "United Force bangkit lagi, bukankah begitu master Jaroocce." Jaroocce mengangguk "Ah…" dia berbalik dan melihat prajurit Accretia dibelakangnya, diantaranya Inot dan yang lainnya, Xmagic, SchunederX dan Kundza serta anggota United Force lainnya. Dia langsung memberi perintah "Dengar, kita akan mengambil jalur kanan ini, dan kita akan membersihkan semua musuh yang ada di jalur ini, mengerti?" Linear maju menyerahkan bendera United Force pada Jaroocce, Jaroocce memandangnya sebentar, lalu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil berteriak "HIDUP UNITED FORCE!" Semuanya mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi membalas dengan penuh semangat "OUGH! OUGH! OUGH!"

Menara pengawas di tiga tempat menembakkan peluru asap, tanda persiapan tiga tempat sudah selesai. Para Master mencabut senjata Majesty mereka, dan mengacunkan kedepan memberi perintah "MAJU!" Semua pasukan maju dan mulai menyerang pasukan Herodian dan berusaha mendesak mereka mundur. Striker dan Gunner langsung menembakkan Launcher mereka dengan ... buta, dibantu Spiritualist Cora dan Bellato, pasukan Ranger juga mengeluarkan semua kemampuan mereka dengan maksimal. Pasukan Herodian tidak tinggal diam, mereka mulai menembaki pasukan Arcadia, namun unit MAU bekerja sama dengan Paimon melindungi dan melakukan serangan ke pasukan Herodian. Ashlan maju menebas beberapa musuh dan mendorong mereka, nampak pasukan Herodian mulai kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Ashlan memberi perintah pada Raxion "RAXION! TEMBAK MEREKA DENGAN LAUNCHERMU, BEGITU JALAN SUDAH TERBUKA KALIAN SEGERA KE TAMBANG TENGAH. DISINI SERAHKAN SAJA PADA KAMI!"

Raxion mengangguk dan maju, dipasang Epochal Siege Kit dan melakukan pengisian tenaga. Begitu sudah 100% dia melepaskan tembakan, kekuatan tembakan itu begitu besar dan membuat pasukan Herodian yang berada dalam tembakan hancur oleh kekuatannya. Begitu jalan sudah terbentuk, dia segera menyimpan Launchernya dan mengendong Reia dan langsung mengaktifkan United Force Pligel, diikuti oleh Vinze dan Miriam. Mereka bertiga langsung melesat meinggalkan Ashlan, Ashlan bergumam pelan "Kuserahkan pada kalian." Lalu dia kembali menebas beberapa musuh.

Jauh diatas Novus, Magnus mengamati pertempuran ditambang tengah lewat layar. Disampingnya muncul orang lain, dari bajunya nampaknya pangkatnya cukup tinggi, dia mendekati Magnus dan juga mengamati layar berkata "Apa tidak apa-apa menyerahkan ini pada Kolonel Rouf?" Magnus melihatnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap layar sambil menjawab "Apa kau meragukan kemampuannya, Brigjen Hort?" Hort membungkuk "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku, maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaan anda Jendral Magnus." "Kau harus tahu Hort, meski Rouf masih muda dan suka sembarangan, namun dia tidak boleh diremehkan. Bocah itu aku yakin dia pasti bisa mengejar posisiku dalam sekejap." Jelas Magnus. "Sekarang ini kita serahkan pada dia, kita akan lihat potensialnya yang sesungguhnya." Hort kembali menatap layar didepannya.

Raxion dan yang lainnya sudah mendekat pintu tambang, mereka bisa melihat kalau pintu tambang dirusak dengan paksa. Bersamaan dengan Raxion masuk kedalam, dari atas mendarat 2 orang mementalkan Vinze dan Miriam. Raxion yang melihat itu segera menghentikan United Force Pligelnya dan berbalik "Vinze, Miriam!" "Kami tidak apa-apa." sahut Vinze sambil berdiri "Disini serahkan saja pada kami, kau cepat masuk ke dalam." Sesaat Raxion nampak ragu, lalu dia mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Reia berlari masuk kedalam. Vinze menatap Raxion pergi, dia melihat kedua prajurit itu bertanya "Nampaknya tujuan kalian bukan Raxion ya?" Prajurit yang berjirah merah menjawab dengan pelan "Tuan Rouf memerintahkan untuk membiarkan Accretia dan gadis itu lewat, sedangkan yang lainnya tidak diijinkan." Miriam mengeluarkan Hora Bownya bersiap-siap, bertanya "Siapa kalian?" "Namaku Zet." jawab yang berjirah merah, "Namaku Xet." Jawab yang berjirah biru. "Kami adalah prajurit terkuat tuan Rouf, Zwei Lowe. Bersiaplah kalian."

Raxion dan Reia sampai dalam, bisa dilihat dari atas lubang besar bekas Ozma dan aura aneh didalamnya. "Itukah?" Tanya Reia, Raxion mengangguk, dia teringat pertempuran 3 tahun lalu. Kemudian terlihat olehnya sosok berjirah hitam dibawah "Dia…" segera dia berlari menuju bawah sambil membawa Reia. Berdiri dihadapannya Rouf yang sedang melihat ke lubang itu. "Rouf!" teriak Raxion dengan kencang, Rouf berbalik menatap Raxion. "Kita bertemu lagi, wahai Accretia yang berhasil melukaiku." "Hentikan semua ini sekarang juga. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berbuat seenaknya!" "Menghentikan?" terdengar nada meremehkan dalam nada Rouf. "Asal kau tahu saja, ini semua hanya pasukan milikku, dan jumlahnya masih akan bertambah. Kalau armada utama sudah menurunkan pasukannya, maka kalian semua tidak akan bisa menghadapinya." Raxion kaget, bahkan pasukan sebanyak itupun dikatakan hanya sebagian oleh Rouf, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika pasukan armada utama muncul.

"Berarti kau sengaja melakukan ini?" "Tepat sekali." jawab Rouf lantang, "Aku memang meminta Jendral Besar tidak menurunkan pasukannya dulu karena masih ada perhitungan dengan kau yang belum selesai." Rouf mencabut Black Vipernya, Raxion meminta Reia untuk berlindung ke tempat lain, dia juga mencabut Blu Terre dan Spadona miliknya. "Buatlah aku senang… ACCRETIA!" Rouf maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

Eris menyerang musuh dengan Majesty Bownya, pelan namun pasti mereka mendorong musuh "Pertahankan terus, kita harus mendorong mereka!" Di pihak lain Rugardo terus mengeluarkan Force terkuat miliknya dengan memakai Majesty Staffnya "SWARM! TECTONIC MIGHT!" Serangan dari atas dan bawah cukup untuk menghabisi puluhan pasukan, dia juga memberi beberapa force pendukung ke pasukannya sendiri. Ashlan sendiri masih tetap maju didepan dan mengeluarkan kehebatannya dengan bantuan Majesty Swordnya "POWER CLEAVE!" Gelombang serangannya bahkan mengenai musuh dibelakang. "SAND STORM! Master Ashlan, sebaiknya anda mundur sedikit, anda sudah terlalu dekat!" teriak Lime sambil mengeluarkan Force Tanah ke musuh. "Tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang yang paling penting menghabisi musuh. Kosentrasi ke pertempuran!" balas Ashlan sambil menusuk salah satu prajurit Herodian yang bermaksud menyerangnya.

"Maju Isis!" Suiwen memerintahkan Isis miliknya untuk menyerang, "LIGHTNING CHAIN!" ditambahnya serangan petir untuk membantu Isis miliknya. Palladium maju dan berdiri disampingnya "Tuan Suiwen, harap anda jangan terlalu maju. Kami diminta tuan Vinze untuk menjaga anda." Suiwen membantahnya "Ha… cucuku itu cuma bisa berisik, aku masih bisa bertarung, dan perlu kuingatkan kalau aku lebih kuat dari kalian yang masih muda ini tahu." Palladium menghalangi salah satu musuh maju "MAGNETIC WEB! Aku mengerti, tapi…" Belum selesai dia bicara, dari depan maju 3 prajurit Herodian bermaksud menghabisi mereka. "PALLADIUM, MERUNDUK!" Mendengar ada suara dari belakang, Palladium menarik Suiwen merunduk, dari belakangnya terdengar suara tembakan Launcher yang langsung menghabisi ketiga prajurit itu. Accretia yang menembak maju melihat keadaan mereka "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Palladium berdiri, sambil membantu Suiwen bangun "Exe! Lama sekali, kupikir kemana kau." "Maaf, tadi aku membeli Siege Kit biru lebih dulu, makanya agak telat." Palladium menatap Suiwen "Setidaknya ijinkan kami disisi anda, tuan Suiwen." Suiwen akhirnya nampak pasrah "Baiklah, tapi kalau kalian sampai menggangguku akan kutinggalkan kalian." "DATANG!" Exe memperingatkan mereka berdua, mereka langsung membalas menyerang.

Ditempat lain, terlihat pasangan Cora, Luthien dan Paladinz sedang menghadapi musuh. "Death Hack!" tiga serangan bergelombang membunuh salah satu prajurit Herodian. Melihat ada prajurit lain mendekat, Paladinz memanggil Animusnya "Keluarlah! Hecate!" Hecate keluar dan tanpa basa-basi segera menyerang musuh-musuh serta menghentikan gerakan mereka. "Sekarang, Luthien!" teriaknya pada Luthien yang sedang merapalkan mantra. Luthien mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi "SAND STROM!" Badai pasir besar menyapu bersih semua prajurit yang dihentikan Hecate sebelumnya. Tapi prajurit lainnya segera muncul, pada saat itu terdengar suara dari belakang merek "Paladinz, Luthien, mundur. Guard Tower sudah selesai." Mereka menoleh dan melihat Panther sudah memasang Guard Tower terkuat miliknya sebanyak tiga buah di tiga tempat. Mereka segera menghindar dan Guard Tower langsung menembaki semua pasukan Herodian. "Bagus, ini akan menghentikan mereka sementara. Kerja bagus Panther." puji Luthien, Panther mengangguk "Ya, ayo kita selesaikan musuh-musuh disini." Merekapun maju lagi membantu Guard Tower menghabisi musuh.

"KUNDZA, CURSE ANGEL! STUN GRENADE!" perintah Jaroocce terdengar dengan keras "SIAP!" mereka berdua langsung menembakkan peluru Stun Grenade dalam jumlah yang banyak ke pasukan Herodian. Begitu granat-granat itu meledak, Jaroocce langsung berteriak "TIM STRIKER, SEKARANG!" Ketiga orang Striker langsung memasang Siege Kit baru mereka dan mengeluarkan jurusnya "COMPOUND SIEGE!" tembakan 3 Launcher langsung menghabisi semua pasukan yang berada didepan. Belum berakhir mereka langsung menyusul dengan serangan berikut "DOOM BLAST!" Lapisan kedua musuh terkena telak serangan Doom Blast. Begitu selesai, warrior United Force langsung maju tanpa ampun "DEATH BLOW!" karena dikeluarkan serentak, tanah yang hancur lebih besar dari biasanya, mengambil kesempatan ini Jaroocce langsung melompat maju sambil mengeluarkan Hora Spearnya "Makan ini! PRESSURE BOMB!" dari udara Jaroocce memutar dan menghantamkan tombaknya ke tanah dengan keras dan langsung menghabisi musuh dibawahnya. Begitu berdiri, dia sudah berada ditengah kepungan musuh, "Belum selesai, TORNADO!" Kali ini jurusnya mengenai semua musuh disekelilingnya.

Ashlan yang melihat jumlah musuh sudah mulai berkurang memberi perintah "SERANG TERUS! JUMLAH MUSUH SUDAH MULAI BERKURANG!" Tapi kenyataan berbicara lain, mendadak banyak petir menghantam tanah, ada beberapa yang mengenai petir langsung mati. "MASTER JAROOCCE!" nampaknya salah satu petir yang menyambar hampir mengenai Jaroocce, Shociku langsung mendorongnya menjauh, tapi dia sendiri yang mengenai petir itu "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaroocce melihat itu langsung menghampirnya "SHOCIKU!" lengan Shociku putus akibat petir tersebut, Curse Angel langsung melakukan perawatan darurat padanya. Ashlan melihat itu bagai mimpi buruk, disekelilingnya banyak orang yang terkena imbas petir tersebut langsung mati, ada beberapa yang terluka parah "TIM MEDIS! CEPAT BAWA YANG TERLUKA DAN OBATI MEREKA!" perintahnya langsung pada tim medis lewat komunikasi.

"Master Eris, kami sudah menemukan sumber petir itu." lapor Ang padanya ketika mendekati Eris, dia menunjuk ke salah satu tebing tinggi, disana berdiri orang yang memakai jubah hitam pekat membawa tongkat. "Kami perkirakan beberapa tempat ada juga penyihir yang lain." Belum selesai semua ini, sinar yang sebelumnya kembali memancar dan menghantam tanah, dari dalamnya keluar banyak pasukan Herodian. Rugardo yang melihat itu memberi perintah "LUCANTZ, TAMERLANE, SAMPAIKAN PADA PEMIMPIN KELOMPOK UNTUK MENGERAHKAN BEBERAPA PASUKANNYA MENYERANG PENYIHIR-PENYIHIR ITU, JANGAN SAMPAI MEREKA MEMAKAI PETIR TADI LAGI!" "SIAP!" balas mereka berdua.

Lucantz sampai kesalah satu pemimpin kelompok yang paling dekat dengannya dan langsung memberi perintah "KALIAN SEGERA CARI BEBERAPA KELOMPOK DAN SERANG PENYIHIR-PENYIHIR ITU!", Tamerlane memutar agak jauh untuk mengabari pasukan Eris, dia melihat ada beberapa unit Cataput dihampirinya pemimpin kelompok itu "BAWA SERTA BEBERAPA UNIT MAU, RANGER SERTA SPIRITUALIST UNTUK MENYERANG PENYIHIR YANG ADA DIBUKIT, SEKARANG JUGA!" Pilot Catapult mengangguk, dia segera mengontak teman-temannya dan mengambil jalur lain. Tidak lama setelah perintah-perintah beredar, nampak beberapa pasukan Arcadia memisahkan diri, mereka bergerak menaiki tebing untuk menghadapi para penyihir Herodian.

"Rasakan ini, serangan 4 panah elemen! Blazing Lance, Frost Arrow, Vain Break, Energy Ball!" Vinze mengayunkan tongkatnya dan keluar 4 panah melaju ke Xet. Zet maju dan mengangkat pedangnya menahan serangan Vinze, begitu 4 elemen itu menyentuh permukaan pedangnya, kekuatannya langsung sirna. Vinze yang melihat itu kaget "Apa!" Zet menggenggam pedangnya yang lebar dan hitam dengan kedua tangan, dia menjelaskan "Nama pedang ini Radiergummi Sword, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilangkan semua jenis kekuatan elemen." "Kalau dari depan memang tidak bisa, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?! SWARM!" Vinze melancarkan serangan berikutnya, dengan tenang Zet bergumam "Percuma." Diangkat pedangnya dan diputar dengan cepat sehingga melindunginya dari serangan cahaya yang datang dari atas. Semua cahaya yang menyentuh pedang itu langsung lenyap, begitu serangannya terhenti dia menurunkan pedangnya dan diayunkan dengan keras.

Xet maju kedepan, diangkatnya tangan kanannya, kemudian gelang yang ada ditangannya bercahaya dan mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan cahaya, kemudian serpihan-serpihan tersebut menyatu membentuk meriam transparan. Xet mengkosentrasikan kekuatannya, ujung meriam mulai bercahaya dan ditembakkan ke Vinze dan Miriam. Melihat serangan datang mereka menghindar, peluru meriam itu menghantam batu dibelakang mereka, sekejap bau tersebut hancur. Melihat mereka kaget, Xet mengangkat tangan kemukanya memperlihatkan gelangnya sambil menjelaskan "Nama gelang ini Fuerza Bracelet, dia bisa mengkompresikan energi dan menembakkannya sebagai peluru." Vinze melihat mereka berdua sekali lagi "Kuat, mereka benar-benar kuat, tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

Vinze mengambil ancang-ancang dan merapalkan mantra "Keluarlah semua Animusku!" Semua Animusnya langsung keluar disampingnya, dia menatap Inanna berkata "Ilia, kamu disini bersiap-siap untuk menyembuhkan." Inanna mengangguk pelan. "Pateus, Imina, Heidi, Serang mereka!" Ketiganya langsung melesat maju ke Zwei Lowe. Melihat mereka datang Zet tenang-tenang saja "Animus huh? Apa kau pikir ini saja sudah cukup?" "Tentu tidak, PENTACLE! CIRCLE OF FIRE! TECTONIC MIGHT!" Lingkaran api ganda serta tombak tanah muncul dibawah kaki mereka "Apa!" Untuk menghindarinya mereka terpaksa melompat, pada saat itu ketiga Animus mengejar mereka. Xet menembaki mereka, Paimon mengambil inisiatif melindungi kedua Animus lain, bersamaan dengan itu Isis mengeluarkan serangan pedang forcenya yang digabung dengan serangan Hecate. Serangan mereka berdua mengakibatkan ledakan dan mengenai Zwei Lowe.

"Kalau tidak bisa menyerangmu secara frontal, serangan udara pasti akan susah untuk dihindari." ujar Vinze yakin. "Bagaimana ya…" terdengar suara Xet dibalik asap, mendadak tembakan yang seperti laser keluar dan mengenai Paimon. Meski Paimon sudah memakai pedangnya untuk melindungi diri, dia tetap terpental sampai menghantam tanah. "Pateus" seru Vinze, Miriam mengambil inisiatif menembaki mereka sebelum mendarat "Destructive Shot!" Panah berenergi tinggi terbang melesak ke mereka, Zet langsung menahan panah dan mementalkannya ketempat lain.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka karena Zwei Lowe bisa bertahan diudara dalam waktu yang cukup lama, padahal jirah mereka nampaknya berat. Ketika mendarat Xet menjelaskan "Kalau kalian mengira kami akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan pertahanan diudara, maka kalian salah besar. Armor ini dilengkapi dengan anti gravitasi, meski tidak lama dia bisa membuat kami melayang diudara." "Vinze…" Miriam menatap Vinze was-was, berharap dia memiliki strategi lain, Vinze menatap Zwei Lowe dan dia sedang menyusun siasat.

"Aku datang! Snake Hammer!" Rouf melompat dan memanjangkan pedangnya. Dia langsung menghantam pedang cambuknya ke Raxion, image ular raksasa keluar dan menyelubungi Black Viper. Raxion menyilangkan pedangnya dan diangkat diatas kepalanya untuk menahan serangan tersebut, dia merasakan serangan yang benar-benar berat bagaikan palu baja raksasa, bahkan kakinya melesak kedalam tanah. Rofu mendarat didepannya dan langsung melancarkan serangan lain "Tail Crush!" Kali ini dia mengayunkan pedangnya, pedangnya terayun bagaikan ekor ular dan langsung menghantam Raxion serta mementalkannya jauh. "Apa-apaan ini?! Keluarkan semua kekuatanmu, Accretia!" ujar Rouf kesal. Raxion bangkit sambil memegang dadanya 'Kalau tubuhku adalah darah dan daging, maka tubuhku sudah hancur mengenai serangan tadi.' pikirnya.

"Sudah menyerah?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang, Raxion menoleh dan dia melihat bayangan Valenth disampingnya "Valenth! Kenapa?" Valenth menenangkannya "Tenanglah, ini cuma image yang bisa terlihat olehmu, katakanlah kalau ini hanya imajinasimu." Raxion menatap Rouf dengan kesal "Rasanya kesal, tapi harus kuakui dia sangat kuat. Levelnya terlalu jauh dariku, aku yang sekarang sama sekali bukan tandinganku." Valenth menggeleng pelan "Kau tahu, sewaktu masih kecil aku suka baca komik. Ada 1 pahlawan yang kukagumi, dia itu robot dan tangannya bisa berubah menjadi senjata. Dia itu kuat, tapi terkadang lawannya juga ada yang lebih kuat, tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah. Kata-katanya yang jadi favoritku adalah 'Level dan ukuran tubuh tidaklah bisa jadi ukuran kekuatan, yang paling penting adalah usaha dan kekuatan hati' begitu katanya."

Raxion terdiam sebentar, Valenth berdiri dibelakangnya dan memegang kepalanya "Sekarang akan kubuka segel ingatan terakhir, kalau kamu memiliki semua jurus dan pengalaman bertarungku serta usaha dan kekuatan hatimu, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita, kuserahkan Reia padamu Raxion. Berusahalah." Lalu sinar terang menyelimuti tubuh Raxion, Rouf dan Reia melindungi mata mereka. Setelah sinarnya hilang, Raxion masih saja tidak bergerak, melihat itu Rouf mulai kesal "Kau mengecewakanku, Accretia!" Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, langsung saja banyak percikan api keluar mengelilingi tangannya "Elemen api… Flame Bird Swarm!" Percikan-percikan api kecil tadi langsung berubah menjadi burung api kecil dalam jumlah yang banyak dan melesat ke Raxion dari berbagai arah. Raxion mengangkat kepalanya, dia langsung membentangkan pedangnya "Double Sword Style, Sphere Saber Dance." Diayunkannya Blu Terre dan Spadona dengan cepat sambil membentuk bola melindungi dirinya, burung-burung api tersebut semuanya langsung tertebas. Setelah semuanya selesai, Raxion menurunkan pedangnya dan menatap Rouf tajam. Reia yang melihatnya dari samping samar-samar seperti melihat Valenth yang memegang 2 pedang, dia mendekap mulutnya setengah menangis bergumam pelan "Valenth…" Rouf yang melihat itu tertawa "Khu…khu…khu…khu… HAHAHAHAHAHA BAGUS SEKALI… BAGUS SEKALI! AKHIRNYA KAU SERIUS, ACCRETIA!"

"Rasakan ini, Multiple Blast!" teriak Xet sambil menembaki Vinze dan Miriam dengan tembakan beruntun, mereka berdua harus bersusah payah menghindari semua serangan itu. Zet mengambil kesempatan ini maju menyerang Vinze "Gravity Slam!" Diayunkan pedangnya ke Vinze, untungnya Vinze berhasil menghindarinya meski pedangnya sudah tepat dimukanya. Begitu pedang itu menyentuh tanah, tanahnya langsung melesak dan membuat cekungan besar. "Blade Beam!" Diayunkan lagi pedangnya secara vertical, sebuah sabit besar mengarah ke Vinze, kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi. Untungnya pada saat itu Paimon muncul dan menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya. "Pateus! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Paimon mengangguk, lalu dia menyerang Zet. Zet melompat mundur kembali ke tempat Xet.

"Sial, Frost Nova!" Vinze merapalkan serangan es pada mereka, dengan tenang Zet menyabet semua es disekelilingnya "Percuma, percuma. Kalian ini benar-benar tidak pernah belajar ya." Serangan es tersebut langsung lenyap. Pada saat itu juga Vinze melihat kalau lengan Zet terkena serpihan es yang lolos dari pedangnya. Vinze mendekati Miriam membisikinya "Aku ada ide." Setelah mendengar dengan seksama, Miriam terkejut "Eh, tapi ini beresiko." Vinze mengangguk "Memang, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan, atau tidak sama sekali. Kamu bisakan?" Miriam mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian mau membuat rencana lagi? Percuma kalian tidak akan bisa menang." ujar Xet sombong, dia mulai mengumpulkan energi lagi pada ujung meriam, langsung dilepaskan ke mereka. Miriam menghindar kesamping, sedangkan Vinze melompat dan ditangkap Paimon. Bersamaan itu Isis dan Hecate mendekati mereka dan menyerang mereka, Zet menahan serangan dengan pedangnya dan Xet menghindar mundur. "Sudah kubilang, sia-sia." Tiba-tiba Vinze sudah berdiri didepannya, rupanya serangan tadi hanya bermaksud menghalangi pandangan mereka, pada saat itu Paimon melempar Vinze tepat ke hadapan Zet.

Melihat temannya dihadang, Xet bermaksud membantunya "Zet!" "Tak akan kubiarkan." Miriam sudah menunduk disampingnya dan mengarahkan sasaran padanya, melihat itu Xet mengarahkan meriam padanya, tapi baru sadar kalau Miriam ada 4 dan mengepungnya dari 4 arah. "Ini jurus hasil latihanku sendiri, jurus bayangan. Makan ini. Zero Range Style! Quadra Destructive Shot!" Keempat Miriam menembakkan panah berenergi tinggi dan langsung telak mengenai Xet dan membunuhnya, Fuerza Bracelet terlepas dari tangannya dan terpental tidak jauh darinya.

Zet yang menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Xet mati terbunuh "XET!" Vinze memegang tangannya dan menariknya dengan keras "Lepaskan, brengsek!" Vinze meneggenggamnya dengan keras "Tidak akan, aku sudah tahu kalau pedang ini bisa menetralkan serangan elemen, itu kalau serangan elemen mengenainya, bagaimana kalau tidak?" Mendengar itu Zet kaget "Kau… jangan-jangan!" "Tepat sekali!" Vinze menancapkan Hora Bownya ketanah dan dikeluarkan jurusnya "SOLAR BLADE!" Dari atas muncul bola besar meledak, dari ledakan muncul banyak pedang api. Meski sudah dekat Vinze sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya, Zet yang melihat itu menatapnya "Kau bermaksud mengorbankan diri?!" Vinze hanya tersenyum sinis. Akhirnya pedang-pedang api itu menghantam mereka, terutama Zet yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengayunkan pedangnya "GYAAAAAAAAA!" "PATEUS!" Dengan cepat Paimon langsung mendekap Vinze dan meninggalkan tempat itu, meski terluka Vinze kembali merapalkan mantera lain. "BLAZE PEARL! SAND STROM! FROST NOVA! LIGHTNING CHAIN!" Serangan 4 elemen mengenai Zet telak dan menciptakan ledakan raksasa.

Setelah mundur cukup jauh, Paimon meletakkan Vinze dan Inanna datang menyembuhkannya. Vinze menatap ke kobaran ledakan itu bergumam "Maaf ya, aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan diri, karena ada yang menungguku kembali." Dia melihat Miriam berlari kearahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah kobarannya agak reda, terlihat Radiergummi Sword tergeletak, serangan elemen sama sekali tidak bisa merusak pedang itu, tapi membuat tubuh Zet habis tak tersisa.

Rouf dan Raxion mengadu pedang dengan cepat, hampir tidak terlihat di mata Reia. Rouf mundur mengambil jarak, ditancapkan pedangnya ketanah dan dia memegang kepalan tangannya "Elemen es, elemen petir. Fusion elemen, LIGHTNING BLIZARD!" Dipukulkan tangannya ke tanah, pilar-pilar es berlistrik muncul dan mengarah ke Raxion. Raxion menancapkan kedua pedangnya ke tanah, dikumpulkan tenagannya sebentar bersamaan dengan pilar itu muncul didepannya dia mengeluarkan serangan "Earth Destroyer!" Diangkatnya pedangnya yang tertancap dan juga sebagian tanah terangkat. Akibatnya pilar es berhenti sampai disana. "Apa!" seru Rouf kaget. Belum selesai Raxion mengangkat pedangnya "Twin Demon God Sword!" Dihantamkan pedangnya dan keluar dua gelombang yang menghantam semua pilar-pilar es dijalurnya, melihat serangan datang Rouf mencabut pedangnya dan mengimbanginnya dengan jurus lain "Black Viper… WAVE FANG!" Kedua gelombang saling menghantam dan saling menghilangkan.

Belum selesai terkejutnya Raxion sudah berlari, Rouf nampak kesal dia juga bermaksud menghadapinya dari depan. "Snake Bite!" Ditusukkan Black Viper dengan cepat bagaikan ular yang mematuk mangsanya. "Double Thousand Thrust!" Raxion mengimbanginya dengan tusukan dua pedangnya yang cepat, begitu serangan terhenti Raxion menyabetnya dengan Spadona, dan memegang Blu Terre dengan terbalik "Avalanche Crash!" Diletakkan Blu Terre ke badan Rouf dan sambil memajukan badannya sedikit dilemparkan Rouf menghantam tembok. Rouf memuntahkan darah, dia kembali bangkit dan menyeka darah dengan punggung tangannya. Raxion menatapnya, Rouf semakin kesal "Sial! Elemen api, elemen angin. TORNADO FLAME!" Tornado api maju menyerang Raxion, kali ini dia melompat ke tornado itu "Twin Tiger Fang Wave Slash!" Serangan gelombang berbentuk empat sabit besar langsung memotong tornado api dan menghilang.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang ingin aku menjadi kuat?" tanya Raxion pada Rouf. Rouf semakin murka, dia memutar-mutar Black Vipernya dengan kencang "Eight Headed Snake Fang!" Black Viper masuk ketanah, pedang itu seolah-olah hidup berjalan dalam tanah dan muncul dihadapan Raxion, image ular berkepala delapan muncul pada Black Viper. Raxion menatap keatas, serangan kepala ular yang mematuknya datang dengan cukup cepat. Dia menghindar kebelakang dan kesamping, meski agak susah dia masih bisa menghindari semua serangan kepala ular yang mematuk sembarangan itu. Ketika semua kepala ular naik keatas, diputarnya Blu Terre dan Spadona ditangannya. Kedua pedang itu berputar pada tempatnya, Raxion melemparkan kedua pedang itu ke image ular raksasa. Salah satu pedangnya mementalkan kepala Black Viper dan jatuh, sedangkan yang satu lagi bagaikan bumerang kembali ketangan Raxion.

Rouf menarik kembali Black Vipernya setelah serangan tadi digagalkan, Raxion sendiri maju mencabut Spadonanya yang tertancap ditanah. Diacungkan jarinya sambil tetap memegang Spadona, dia memprovokasi Rouf. Rouf nampaknya sudah kehilangan akal sehat, dia maju tanpa ada pertimbangan apapun "HHHHHAAAA!" Raxion menatapnya kasihan "Kau sudah kalah Rouf." Dipegangnya kedua pedang terbalik, lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil memejamkan mata. Begitu Rouf sudah dekat, Raxion mengeluarkan jurusnya "Double Sword Style! Final Zero Stance! Twin Moon Dance!" Dengan cepat Raxion memutar tubuhnya sambil menunduk dan mengayunkan pedangnya keatas mengenai dan melemparkan Rouf, ketika masih diudara dia langsung menyabet Rouf dengan cepat, terakhir dia menghantam tubuh Rouf dengan kedua pedangnya dengan keras. Rouf menghantam tanah dan terpental sedikit, Black Viper terlepas dari tangannya.

Raxion mendarat dan menatap Rouf yang berusaha berdiri, diambilnya Black Viper dan dia berjalan ke lubang. Raxion mengikutinya, begitu juga Reia. Ketika sampai di tepi lubang, dia berbalik menatap Raxion penuh emosi "Aku tidak terkalahkan… aku terkuat… AKULAH YANG BERKUASA!" Raxion menggeleng "Akuilah Rouf, kau sudah kalah." "DIAM!" hardiknya "TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENGALAHKANKU, TIDAK ADA! BAHKAN SI TUA MAGNUS SEKALIPUN PASTI AKAN KUKALAHKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGAKUI ADA YANG LEBIH KUAT DARIKU!" Dijatuhkan dirinya ke lubang itu, Raxion yang baru menyadarinya mengulurkan tangan sambil bermaksud maju. "SEKARANG INI AKULAH YANG TERKUAT! SELAMANYA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Teriaknya sambil terjatuh ke lubang yang dalam itu. Melihat Rouf sudah terjatuh, Raxion menarik tangannya bergumam "Dasar bodoh."

Raxion menatap Reia "Selesai sudah, sekarang kamu bisa mengubah energi itu bukan?" Reia mengangguk, dia berjalan ketepi lubang dan menatapnya. "Eh… Valenth, kamu tahu sesuatu?" "Apa?" tanya Raxion sambil menyimpan pedangnya. Reia tetap menatap lubang itu menjelaskan "Untuk mengubah energi, selain memerlukan medium dibutuhkan energiku yang besar juga. Semakin besar energinya semakin banyak juga energi yang harus kupakai." Mendengar itu Raxion mulai merasa tidak enak "Jangan-jangan kau…" Reia berbalik sambil tersenyum "Ya… saya harus terjun kedalamnya supaya bisa mengubahnya menjadi Holymental lagi." Badan Raxion langsung merasa berat begitu mendengarnya "APA! KENAPA KAMU TIDAK BILANG DARI DULU? HENTIKAN CARA INI, PASTI ADA CARA LAIN, AKAN KURUNDINGKAN DEGNAN PARA MASTER." Reia menggeleng "Itu tidak mungkin Valenth, kamu juga mendengarkan Rouf tadikan? Armada utama Herodian pasti akan segera menurunkan pasukannya, jadi sekarang hanya ini caranya." "Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Raxion maju bermaksud menahan Reia, Reia mengangkat tangan kanannya "Petrify." Raxion mendadak berhenti terjatuh berlutut tidak bisa bergerak "Apa yang? Apa yang kamu lakukan Reia?" Reia maju menjelaskan "Ini hanya sihir kecil, sihir yang membuat orang menjadi tidak bisa bergerak. Tenanglah setelah beberapa saat kamu bisa bebas lagi."

Raxion masih berusaha menggerakan badannya, bahkan mencoba menggerakan ujung jarinya, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Reia berdiri tepat dihadapannya, muka mereka berhadapan. "Kumohon Reia…" terdengar nada memelas dari suara Raxion, Reia tersenyum kecil "Saya memang ditakdirkan untuk melakukan ini, meski hanya sebentar saya benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Reia mengecup 'bibir' Raxion, setelah beberapa saat dia melepaskan kecupannya. Tersenyum bahagia dia berkata "Rasanya dingin ya, sayang kamu tidak bisa merasakan bibirku." Dia kembali ke tepi lubang itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya, diangkat tangannya dan melihat Raxion terakhir kali "Terima kasih, semua yang kita lakukan sampai sekarang ini saya tidak akan melupakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Valenth…" Lalu dipejamkan matanya dan dijatuhkan tubuhnya ke lubang itu.

Bersamaan itu jugalah Raxion berteriak dengan keras sambil berusaha bergerak "REIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!" Teriakannya terdengar sampai keluar, tepat ketika Vinze menyimpan Animus miliknya. Dia dan Miriam saling berpandangan, keduanya segera berlari kedalam tambang dan mendapati Raxion sedang berlutut. "Raxion! Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Reia?" tanya Vinze ketika mereka menghampiri Raxion, badan Raxion sudah bisa digerakkan. Dia berjalan dengan pelan ke tepi lubang dan jatuh tersungkur, Vinze dan Miriam menunggu penjelasan Raxion. Dengan suara yang terputus-putus Raxion menjelaskan "Reia… melompat… kelubang… dia bilang… hanya ini… satu-satunya… cara… untuk menciptakan… Holymental…" Mereka berdua kaget mendengar penjelasan Raxion. Vinze nampaknya bermaksud memaki Raxion karena tidak mencegahnya, tapi Miriam menarik tangannya dan menggeleng kepalanya, pada saat itu jugalah Vinze sadar tidak mungkin Raxion sama sekali tidak mencegahnya. Keduanya menatap Raxion yang sedang menatap lubang itu seolah-olah berharap kalau Reia keluar, samar-samar Miriam seperti melihat ada air mata mengalir dari mata Raxion.

Raxion mengepalkan tangannya sambil bergumam pelan "Reia..." Akhirnya dia berteriak dengan keras sambil menegakkan badannya seolah ingin memaki seseorang "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Vinze dan Miriam hanya bisa memalingkan muka mereka, pelan namun pasti air mata menetes dari mata mereka. Teriakan panjang Raxion masih berlangsung, pada saat itu ketiga chip yang melayang diatas tambang menerobos atap dan masuk ke lubang itu, beberapa saat kemudian dari lubang terjadi ledakan besar. Samar-samar terdengar nyanyian yang menenangkan hati, dari ledakan itu melayang ikat kepala Reia yang selama ini terus dipakainya, ikat kepala itu mendarat tepat ditangan Raxion. Raxion memegangnya dengan erat dan dia bisa mendengar suara Reia pelan "Saya benar-benar berharap kedamaian seluruh galaksi bisa tercipta..."

Nyanyian Reia semakin terdengar jelas, dan dari lubang keluar kristal yang besar seperti menara melubangi atap tambang tengah menjadi lebih besar. Kemudian kristal-kristal yang lebih kecil juga tumbuh ditanah tempat mereka berpijak. Ketika menara kristal itu mulai menampakkan dirinya semua yang sedang bertempur mendengar nyanyian dan menyaksikan menara kristal itu. Semua pasukan Herodian langsung jatuh terkapar dan mati, melihat itu semua pasukan Arcadia bersorak gembira karena pasukan musuh mati semua. Sementara itu di pesawat Qoruas, Magnus yang melihat itu sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Salah satu operatornya melaporkan dengan panik "JENDRAL BESAR! RADIASI HOLYMENTAL SAMPAI KESINI! INI TERLALU BAHAYA, KITA HARUS MUNDUR!" Namun terlambat, semua yang armada yang ada disana menjadi aneh, kapal-kapal tidak terkendali dan terjadi saling tabrakan. Pesawat Cerios juga kehilangan kendali dan akhirnya menabrak pesawat Qoruas dan meledak menewaskan semua Herodian yang ada didalamnya.

Ashlan, Eris dan Rugardo berkumpul untuk istirahat sebentar, mereka semua nampaknya menikmati nyanyian Reia tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Vinze mendekati Raxion dan menepuk bahunya, Raxion berdiam sebentar, akhirnya dia bangkit. Diikatkan pita Reia ketangan kirinya, bersama Vinze dia berjalan meninggalkan menara kristal bergabung dengan Miriam. "Lagu yang indah, kalau saja kita tahu apa namanya." ujar Miriam ketika mereka melihat menara itu sekali lagi. "Last Rhapsody…" "Eh?" Vinze dan Miriam menoleh ke Raxion, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari menara Raxion menjelaskan "Nama lagunya Last Rhapsody, Reia sering menyanyikannya ketika di Bumi, katanya itu adalah lagu yang sering dinyanyikan ibunya sewaktu dia kecil." "Last… Rhapsody…" gumam Vinze ketika melihat menara itu.


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Setahun sudah berlalu sejak pertempuran dengan Herodian, prajurit Arcadia yang gugur juga jumlahnya cukup banyak sekitar 137 orang, hingga Ashlan memutuskan hari itu dikenang sebagai hari Perjuangan Besar. Selain Royal Guards yang terbunuh, dari pihak United Force juga tidak sedikit yang bersedih. Kundza yang pada saat itu terkena imbas serangan petir kedua mati dengan hormat, sebelum meledak dia menerobos kepasukan musuh dan meledakkan diri diantara mereka. Shociku yang menganggap dirinya sudah tidak berguna karena tangannya putus, membawa satu tas peledak dan merelakan dirinya sebagai penghalang untuk anggota United Force yang lain mundur. Huangs mengalami kerusakan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, meski sekarang sudah diperbaiki namun masih ada sedikit kejanggalan. Tim Striker harus merelakan kepergian Linear yang tertusuk pasukan tombak demi melindungi gadis Cora, Tamerlane, sampai sekarang Tamerlane tetap membawa Launcher Linear, meski tidak mungkin baginya untuk memakai Launcher itu. Jaroocce yang melihat banyak anak buahnya yang gugur akhirnya memutuskan membubarkan United Force, dia sendiri sudah kembali berkelana di luar angkasa dengan anggota yang dulu Inot, Jenoshiel, Huangs dan Curse Angel.

Panther mengalami cedera, ketika petir menyambar salah satu Guard Tower miliknya dan meledakkannya, pecahan Guard Tower menembus perutnya. Meski begitu nyawanya selamat, hanya saja dia butuh rehabilitasi hingga bisa berjalan kembali seperti biasa. Paladinz dan Luthien yang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindunginya membantu Panther sampai dia sembuh total.

Ketika Raxion dan yang lainnya keluar dari tambang, Vinzelah yang menceritakan bagaimana Reia harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuat kristal yang baru, karena dia tahu Raxion pasti tidak ingin menceritakan apapun. Kaget mendengar itu, Ashlan menyesali tidak memikirkan cara lain pada saat itu. Sejak saat itu larangan menambang di tambang tengah dikeluarkan, meski tanpa larangan semuanya juga setuju, karena mereka tahu kalau kristal-kristal itu sangat berharga. Meski ada larangan menambang, namun sama sekali tidak ada larangan untuk mengunjungi tambang tengah. Menara kristal raksasa tersebut menurut penelitian Rugardo terus menerus mengeluarkan radiasi gelombang ke seluruh planet, selain itu jika ada yang menyentuh kristal itu, nyanyian Reia bisa terdengar kembali bahkan sampai kesemua tempat Arcadia, nyayian yang menenangkan serta menentramkan hati.

Untuk menghormati mereka yang gugur para Master mendirikan monumen batu yang ditulisi nama-nama mereka yang sudah meninggal di dekat tambang tengah, nama Reia terukir paling besar dan paling atas. Mayat-mayat Herodian dikumpulkan dan dikuburkan dalam sebuah lubang besar yang digali dengan bantuan semua orang dan para Animus, awalnya mereka ingin membuang mayat-mayat itu begitu saja ke laut, namun Rugardo menentangnya karena dianggap akan mengotori laut.

Sekarang ini adalah hari yang berbahagia bagi Miriam, dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pernikahannya. Dalam kamarnya ibunya sedang mendadaninya, dirinya memakai gaun putih. "Nah jadi cantikkan anakku ini." ujar ibunya ketika selesai merias Reia. "Ibu." Miriam tersipu malu. Vinze sendiri sedang menunggu diruang tamu. Kakeknya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ayah Miriam, keduanya sangat cocok. Ibu Miriam menarik keluar anaknya "Ayolah, untuk apa kamu malu." Vinze yang melihat Miriam jadi terpana tidak bisa berkata-kata, melihat itu Suiwen tertawa "Hahahaha, anak muda memang enak ya."

Pintu depan diketuk pelan, ayah Miriam membukakan pintu, rupanya yang datang adalah Axel dan keluarganya serta Magda. Mereka memberi selamat pada ayah Miriam, Irene masuk menemui Miriam dan mendapati Miriam memakai gaun putih yang cantik terpana. "Kak Miriam, cantik sekali." Katanya sambil tersenyum mendekati Miriam. Magda memberikan seikat bunga padanya "Selamat yah untuk menempuh hidup baru." Miriam menerima bunga itu tersenyum "Terima kasih, kukira kalian tidak akan datang." Anna menggeleng "Kami pasti datang kok, inikan hari yang bahagia. Begitu surat kalian sudah sampai ketempat kami lewat Federasi Pengantar Barang, kami sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ini. Awalnya kami ingin mengajak tuan Horad, namun beliau menolak, beliau bilang kalau dia sudah terlalu tua untuk berjalan jauh. Jadi beliau bilang sampaikan salam saja."

"Tapi gaunnya benar-benar bagus yah." ujar Farrell santai "Siapa yang mendesainnya?" mendengar itu Miriam dan Vinze terdiam sebentar, Miriam tersenyum pelan menjelaskan "Gaun ini, digambar Reia sewaktu dia masih tinggal dikamarku. Dia bilang kalau penduduk bumi ketika menikah memakai gaun putih ini, dia juga bilang suatu hari dia akan memakainya ketika menikahi Valenth." Mendengar itu yang lain juga terdiam, Vinze sempat mengirimkan surat yang memberitahukan tentang Reia, sehingga keluarga Axel dan Horad sedih mendengarnya.

"Daripada itu, apa masih tidak ada kabar dari dia?" tanya Magda berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Vinze menggeleng pelan "Sudah setengah tahun ini tidak ada kabar. Aku juga tidak tahu ada dimana dia sekarang." Tiba-tiba Anna teringat sesuatu "Oh ya, ini nak Miriam, barang yang kamu minta." Anna mengeluarkan baju yang dipakai Reia pertama kali, Miriam menerimanya dan mencium aroma yang ada di baju itu dalam-dalam. Melihat baju itu Vinze teringat semua perjalanan yang mereka lakukan sampai sekarang, ketika pertama kali bertemu Reia, mencari petunjuk -Hyun, Reia diculik, melawan Rouf serta pertempuran terakhir. Semua itu dirasa sudah lama, namun juga seperti baru saja kemarin kejadiannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk lagi, mendengar itu Magda langsung berlari kepintu dan membukanya dengan keras "Raxion!" Yang berdiri didepannya rupanya adalah Bellato, Bellato itu kaget. Magda yang kecewa meninggalkannya, ibu Miriam melihat kedatangan tamu bertanya "Ya?" "Apakah ini tempat tinggal nona Miriam?" tanya Bellato itu sambil melihat alamat di daftarnya, ibu Miriam mengangguk "Ya, ada apa ya?" "Oh begini, aku dari Federasi Pengantar Barang, ada paket untuk nona Miriam." katanya sambil menyerahkan paket ke ibu Miriam, dia menerima paket itu dan membayar tip ke Bellato tadi. "Terima kasih sudah memakai jasa kami." ujarnya sambil membungkuk, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Miriam, ada paket untukmu." Ibu Miriam menyerahkan paket itu padanya, betapa terkejutnya ketika dia membaca nama pengirimnya "Raxion…" katanya dengan suara tertahan, mendengar itu semua langsung mengerumuni Miriam, menunggu dia membuka paket itu. Rupanya adalah surat video, Miriam menekan tombol play dan memaksimalkan volumenya. Muncul hologram Raxion setengah badan menatap mereka semua.

"Sudah lama ya, setengah tahun kalau tidak salah." "Memang sudah setengah tahun tolol." maki Vinze meski dia tahu kalau itu sia-sia. "Kuharap kalian semua bahagia disana, aku tidak tahu kapan surat ini akan sampai, tapi jika surat ini sampai pada saat pernikahan kalian, aku ucapkan selamat sebesar-besarnya. Sebenarnya hubungan kalian aku sudah tahu sejak dulu, ketika kalian mengira aku dan Reia sudah meninggalkan kalian setahun yang lalu, aku melihat kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Miriam, Vinze." Mendengar itu muka mereka berdua memerah. "Reia… ah tidak, tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian, dimana aku sekarang dan sedang apa aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau aku sedang mengelilingi Novus. Aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada Reia betapa indahnya planet yang dilindunginya dengan segenap hati."

Mendengar itu Miriam setengah menangis, ketika dikira surat itu selesai suara Raxion terdengar lagi. "Kemudian Irene, aku tidak tahu apakah kamu ada disana, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu. Farrell, kamu harus bisa menjaga kakakmu karena kamu ini laki-laki, mengerti? Kemudian Magda, sebenarnya aku tahu kalau kau memiliki perasaan padaku, hanya saja aku tidak bisa membalasnya, maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kamu menggantikanku untuk mengawasi Irene dan Farrell? Aku tahu ini egois, tapi ada yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini. Sekali lagi, Miram, Vinze, aku harap kalian semua bahagia. Sampaikan salamku untuk orang tuamu Miriam dan kakekmu Vinze." Akhirnya surat itu selesai, Miriam menyerahkannya pada Magda, Magda kaget bertanya "Bolehkah?" Miriam mengangguk pelan "Saya yakin kalau kamu ingin menyimpannya bukan? Terimalah, kami masih memiliki surat Raxion pertama."

Magda menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih "Akan kujaga baik-baik." "Tidak adil." Irene bersungut "Ini tidak adil, Raxion mengingkari janjinya." Magda mendekatinya dan berlutut "Irene…" "Tidak adil… tidak adil… tidak adil… huaaaaaa" Irene menangis dan Magda memeluknya dengan erat sambil bergumam "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjaga kalian sesuai permintaan Raxion. Kalau dia mengelilingi Novus cepat atau lambat kita pasti bisa bertemu." Tangisan Irene masih terdengar, Anna mendekati Miriam berkata "Maaf ya, dihari bahagia malah dia menangis." Miriam menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti kok. Lagipula yang harus disalahkan itu Raxion, masa mengirim surat begini disaat seperti ini." Mendengar itu Anna tertawa kecil, dia kemudian menenangkan Irene. Miriam bersandar pada Vinze membisikinya "Eh… Vinze, saya sudah memikirkan nama anak kita kalau lahir." "Oh ya? Apa namanya?" tanya Vinze sambil membelai lembut rambutnya "Kalau cewek kita namakan Reia, kalau cowok Valenth. Bagaimana?" Vinze tersenyum "Bagus sekali."

Raxion saat itu sedang di tempat nisan. Dia sedang duduk menatapi nisan-nisan itu, sampai akhirnya angin bertiup. Raxion berdiri dan memakai semua perlengkapannya, terakhir dipakaikan mantel tuanya yang sudah mulai sobek-sobek. Dilihatnya nisan itu terakhir kali bergumam "Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung lagi dengan bunga yang lebih bagus." Lalu dia meninggalkan nisan itu. Disamping kiri nisan Guyter bertambah satu nisan lagi yang bertuliskan 'Nisan Reia, gadis yang kucintai dan penyelamat Novus. Semoga kehidupan berikutnya kita bertemu lagi.' Angin besar bertiup membawa kelopak bunga di nisan Reia terbang tinggi, dan membawanya ke Raxion. Raxion melihat kelopak bunga itu, dia menatap pita yang diikat ditangan kirinya. Sekali lagi dia berbalik menatap ketiga nisan itu 'Padahal aku berharap pengorbanan seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi setelah kalian, Rygar, Yukie. Tapi nampaknya yang diatas menginginkan lain.' ujarnya dalam hati. Dikibaskan mantelnya dan ditinggalkan tempat itu sambil menyanyikan lagu Last Rhapsody dengan pelan. Semakin lama-semakin jauh, hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi dari nisan-nisan.

Angin bertiup kembali membawa kelopak bunga itu jauh terbang dan akhirnya sampai ke wilayah Arcadia, dimana saat itu Vinze dan Miriam sedang mengucapkan sumpah untuk hidup bersama dihadapan para Master. Mereka berciuman dan semuanya bersorak, lalu mereka memberikan persembahan tanda hormat pada para Master yang diterima dengan senang hati. Semuanya berbincang-bincang dengan gembira, tawa terdengar dimana-mana, diantaranya terlihat Paladinz dan Luthien serta Panther yang masih duduk dikursi roda sedang bersulang untuk pengantin. ReefQee sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lucantz, Tamerlane yang masih membawa Launcher Linear juga duduk bersama mereka. Ang dan Lime sedang menikmati makanannya, disamping mereka Xmagic beradu panco dengan SchunederX, tidak ketinggalan juga Palladium dan Exe yang sedang mengamati mereka. Keluarga Axel yang duduk satu meja dengan keluarga Miriam serta Suiwen nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu, diselingi tawa dan senyum.

Akhirnya kelopak bunga jatuh ditangan Miriam yang sedang duduk memandangi semua tamunya, diamatinya kelopak itu sebentar lalu digenggam erat-erat. Dia menatap Vinze sambil tersenyum, Vinze membalasnya dan menidurkan kepalanya di dada, melihat itu semua menggoda Vinze dan mengambil potret pada hari itu juga.

_FIN_  
_"I will protect this universe from Grand Black Hole, no matter what happened."_  
_"Because the will of Primus The Creator, force chip grant me this power."_  
_Quote from Galaxy Convoy, Commander of Cybertron Army from planet Cybertron_


End file.
